Harry Potter's horcrux
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry gets desperate after everyone he cares about keeps getting attacked by death eaters. Warning: slash, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a week after the battle of Hogwarts that Harry Potter went to Diagon Alley so he could go to Gringotts. The moment he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, people instantly called out to him, then started to shake his hand and thank him. Harry knew everyone would do this, so he just nodded, shook their hands but kept moving towards the back. He made his way up to Gringotts, where two goblins opened the doors. Harry went straight over to the counter, organised a vault for Teddy, then decided to set up one for the Weasley's so they could fix their house, but also so they could live and buy food. They could take their time and not have to worry about anything. Harry visited his vault first, filled his pouch with money, then went to Sirius' vault. He knew the Blacks were well off, but even he was surprised by the contents. He grabbed another bag full of money and stuck that in his pocket before heading back out.

He decided to buy some things for himself, clothes and shoes were the first thing he bought. When he finished shopping, he headed straight to Andromeda Tonks' home. He gave her the key to the vault, then sat there talking to her while he held Teddy. Andromeda taught Harry how to feed Teddy, then change him before letting Harry put her grandson to bed. Harry said goodbye then headed back to Hogwarts, dropped his bags off, instantly changed out of his old clothes into some new ones, then headed to the Burrow. The moment he stepped through the wards, he could see a lot of damage. Chickens were running around everywhere as there was no chicken coop left, Mr. Weasley's shed also had damage and no doors left on it. Harry saw the small balcony he had sat on a few times hanging loose, lots of windows busted all over the Burrow. Harry sighed, then stepped into the large kitchen.

'Hi,' Harry said as he sat down next to Mr. Weasley.

'Hello Harry, you still look tired.'

'Nightmares,' Harry shrugged, 'I got this for you,' he handed over the bag of money to Mr. Weasley, 'But I also set up a vault for all of you to use, you're going to need to stock up on food, apart from repairing everything. Now I know you wouldn't want me to do this or to give you a lot, so I just put enough in. But it should keep you all going until you can all go back to work, which won't be for a while and this way you can take your time,' Harry handed Mr. Weasley a small brass key, 'And before you ask, Sirius' vault even surprised me. So it's not like I'm going to miss it and it goes to good people.'

'Even though I wish you didn't do this or that I didn't need to take it, thank you, it will help. Molly's been making do with what we got from Hogwarts, so at least now she can go stock up on some food. Charlie wants to stay for a while, Percy is going to stay as well. George said he can't go back to his flat, but he's not ready to find another one. So the house is going to be full for a while.'

'Yeah, I can understand them wanting to stay close. Where is everyone?'

'Ron and Hermione are in Ron's room, Ginny's in hers, the rest, I'm not sure, maybe in their rooms as well. Why don't you go see your friends?'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry walked slowly up the stairs, he passed Percy's room, Percy was tidying up, he saw Harry, gave him a small smile and a nod, Harry nodded back. He kept walking slowly until he came to another door and saw Charlie gazing out the window, 'Everything okay Charlie?'

'Hey Harry, yeah, just trying to get my head around the fact that it's all over.'

Harry leant against the door frame, 'I've been doing the same thing. I have these dreams that his still here and these last few weeks have been a dream, I wake up and he's still trying to kill me,' Harry shrugged.

'Yeah, I could believe it, especially with you. Come in for a minute, close the door.'

Harry nodded then closed the door behind him but leant against it, 'So what's up?'

Charlie stared at Harry for a minute then walked over and stood in front of him and gazed into his eyes.

'I was hoping that I could give you something to think about,' Charlie smiled then brushed his lips over Harry's.

Harry smiled, 'Do you know that it was you that made me realise I was gay?'

'No, but I'm intrigued, so tell me.'

'The first time I saw you, I stepped out of the fire, you were sitting with Bill, laughing with Fred and George about what they did to my cousin. My eyes went straight to you, long hair, earring in your ear, your arms and chest,' Harry gave a small moan of pleasure making Charlie laugh, 'I had too much to think about then, but I would see that perfect image quite a lot. When I realised I was gay, the sight of you kept coming back to me.'

'So you like the way I look, good to know,' Charlie took Harry's hand and they sat on the edge of the bed, 'Those few weeks before Bill got married, I couldn't stop watching you. I didn't say anything because I knew you were tense and really, it wasn't the best time to think or even talk about what could happen.'

'When I was away with Hermione and Ron, there were times I needed to clear my head so I'd go for a walk, find somewhere quiet and secluded, I'd sit and before I know it your image would come to me again.'

Charlie noticed Harry blushed slightly, 'Ah, and you would, well let's just say you would use that image of me to make yourself relax.'

Harry blushed brightly, 'You could say that,' he heard Charlie chuckle, 'It wasn't funny, there I am sitting there doing that when blasted snatchers or death eaters could have shown up. After the first time though, I always had to find some privacy.'

'Well Mr. Potter, you don't need either that picture of me or your hand anymore,' Charlie gently rubbed Harry's groin making him moan again, 'From now on it will be my hand or my mouth that can do that for you. That's if you want us to see if this could go anywhere?'

'I do, I wasn't sure you thought of me like that, and it's the only reason I haven't said anything to you. Then I figured if this was ever over you'd go home, you know, back to Romania.'

'No, when we were in hiding at Muriel's, we all talked and knew sooner or later this fight was coming and we all knew the chance of losing someone or more than one. So I decided then that I'm staying to be close to the family. So does Ron know your gay, he knows I am, I finally told the family a few weeks back?'

'Yep, I told both of them when we were away, then I explained to Ginny and she wasn't surprised actually. She said she always had a feeling there was something different about me. You do know we dated though, don't you?'

'Yep, Ginny told all of us. But she also told us that she knew you wouldn't get together again. I spoke with her one day, just after I explained about being gay. She started to ask me questions and I realised she was asking because of you. So even though we haven't talked until now, when Ginny talked to me that day, that's when I knew there might be a chance for us.'

'Well Sirius said all Potter men seem to like red heads, seems he was right,' Harry smiled shyly up at Charlie then before he knew it he was lying back on the bed being thoroughly snogged and he couldn't help the groan escaping him even with his mouth against Charlie and his tongue dancing around Charlie's. Both men were all hands, lips and tongues and before either of them knew it they were undressing, pulling at each other's clothes but their lips kept finding the other.

Both Harry and Charlie were panting heavily as they lay sprawled over Charlie's old bed, they were staring at each other but they were also holding hands.

'I wasn't expecting sex so soon Harry, I figured you'd want some time.'

'Charlie, I haven't stopped thinking about this in so long, I wasn't going to say no. Like what you said before, anyone could have died, so I'm going to live my life like there is no tomorrow, I'm not going to just sit back anymore. I've been thinking of talking to you for a while now, but I just couldn't seem to find any more bravery to approach you. I think I used it all up.'

Charlie laughed, 'Well you didn't and if you're sure, I know I want to keep shagging you. I wonder if the family will be surprised when we tell them?'

'They know we're both gay, most were there at Grimmauld Place when Sirius told me how all Potter men marry red heads. I never did ask him if there were any gay men in the family, maybe he didn't know. It's only in the last few years that's it's been accepted, well in our world it's accepted. The muggle world still has problems with gay people.'

'It will change because people are realising that this is how we're born, that it's not a choice, it's who we are. We just seem to find other men attractive. I know mum and dad will be happy, they have been waiting for the day when I would settle down. Even after I told them I was gay, mum said then find a nice man Charlie, it's time to settle down,' Charlie chuckled making Harry laugh, 'So now you are finally my partner Mr. Potter, which makes you more a family member than you were before.'

'That's true, but you know the first time I thought of you like that I wasn't sure it was right. I had come to think of your family as my family in a way, Ron as a brother, Fred and George like brothers. When I realised I was gay, I thought of Ginny as a sister like how I think of Hermione. So I kept thinking could I be with you knowing how I felt about the family, but you can't help who you like and I like you.'

'Good to know especially since we did just shag each other. I suppose we should get up and go let everyone know we're together.'

'We should and originally I was heading up here to see Ron and Hermione but I'm glad I saw you. I figured I'd have to tell you sooner or later or I would have just kept drooling every time I saw you.'

Charlie laughed loudly, 'Do I make you drool Harry?'

'Every time I see you Charlie,' Harry grinned, then stood up, 'I'm going to feel that for a while.'

'Being your first time, yep, you are,' Charlie stood and started to dress but his eyes stayed on Harry while he dressed, 'Let's go babe,' Charlie held out his hand to Harry.

'Babe,' Harry chuckled then slid his hand into Charlie, 'I like that, babe.'

Harry and Charlie kissed again then slowly walked down the stairs, still holding hands. Arthur spotted them first, he gave them a smiled.

'We saw a few looks going on between you two, so we knew or hoped this would happen,' Arthur smiled.

'You mean?' Ron waved his hand between Harry, his mate, and Charlie, his brother.

'Yep we're together Ron, are you okay with that?' Harry asked as he sat beside Hermione with Charlie beside him.

'Um, yeah, sure, I've been expecting to see you with some bloke but I wasn't expecting it to be Charlie. But as you said to me once, you can't help who you fall for,' Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a smile.

'No you can't little brother,' Charlie put his arm around Harry and pulled him close, but he did notice Ginny chuckling quietly, 'Yeah, I know Ginny.'

Harry looked up, 'What?'

'She made a bet with me a couple of days ago. Said the next time you turned up I'd either say something about liking you or we'd be together. I said not the next time, because originally I was going to give you a few looks to give you an idea that I did like you.'

'Okay, so how much do you owe Ginny?'

'Not money, but I have to do her chores for the next week,' Charlie grimaced making everyone around the table laugh. But Charlie didn't care, he had Harry in his arms, what he had been hoping for a long time now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'You've got new clothes,' Hermione smiled at Harry.

'I just came from Diagon Alley and Andromeda's place.'

'So did you give dad that money you mentioned?'

'Yeah, I know it's hard Ron, but he realised all of you would need help. But I didn't just give him some money, I set up a vault for all of you to use until you get back on your feet. None of them are going to be working for a while, it's going to take Kingsley and everyone to clean out the ministry. This way your family can take it's time, help each other without having to think about that.'

'I get all that Harry and I know dad would hate it, but yeah, the meals mum made the last two days were okay, but nothing like what she usually makes. Have they started the repairs yet?'

'No, still making sure they find everyone first,' Harry shrugged, 'They found a couple of dead death eaters yesterday and a woman they think was a mother of a student. There trying to figure out who she is. Hagrid and Grawp are cleaning up outside, mainly statues and trees. Professor McGonagall said they will probably start in a few days.'

'Did you see Madame Pomfrey?'

'Yep, she gave me a heap of her terrible tasting potions, one I have to take for a few weeks, that is disgusting,' Harry gave a little shudder making Charlie tighten his hold on Harry as he'd seen the scar and knew why he had to take that potion for so long.

'Why so long, normally you only have to take a potion once or at least for a couple of days?' Arthur asked.

'I'm planning on explaining, but for now I'll show you. I didn't even know until Madame Pomfrey asked me to undo my shirt,' Harry undid a couple of buttons, then pulled his shirt open, 'It's the same as my head and it's going to scar as you can see.'

'We all spoke about that last night, wondering if he used the killing curse on you and if he did, does that mean you can survive that curse?' Arthur said sadly.

'He did, which is not surprising really, he tried so many times. But no, I can't survive that. There is a reason which I only found out the other night but I'll explain later. I just want to forget about it for now, especially spend some time with Charlie now we're together.'

'It was so hard, wondering where you three were, if you were okay. Then rumours went round you had been killed, but Remus kept saying if they really killed you, they would prove it and they didn't. That's the only thing that kept all of us going. Dad kept saying you'll be okay and you couldn't take the chance of contacting us.' Charlie said as he tightened his arm around Harry.

'No, we couldn't, it would have put all of you in danger. It's lucky they never found out about Shell Cottage, I was worried about that when we stayed there.'

'I wish Bill would have let us know you were there, but again, it was too dangerous. Hermione and Ron told us about Dobby, I'm sorry Harry.' Charlie gave Harry a kindly smile.

'Yeah, he saved our lives that little elf. We'll go to Bills one day so you can see the little headstone I made him.'

'We can do that Harry, but what did they do to Hermione?'

'Bellatrix tortured her for a while, we never saw it, but we heard her screaming. Ron and I were locked in the cellar with Dean, Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook. But we knew they were going to give her to Greyback when she had finished playing.' Ron explained.

'Hermione woke up screaming the last two nights, it took Ron a while to calm her down. Dad and mum is letting her sleep in your old bed so Ron is close.'

'I get that, I've had a few the last few nights. Not like the ones I used to have, they were down to Voldemort. These were about Hermione being killed because we didn't get to her in time. Ginny being killed by Bellatrix, then you're mum. Where is your mum, I never saw her when I came in?'

'She's trying to keep busy, cleaning everything, washing all the time and with not a lot of food here she can't really cook like she would be doing.'

'I might go find her, tell her about the money so she knows she can cook all her fabulous meals. Kreacher's been making me all my favourites the last couple of days.'

'Ron told us about how he changed, you gave him Regulus Black's locket.' Charlie said.

'Yeah he has, you won't believe how much he changed,' Harry turned to Hermione, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Harry, I'm sure they'll stop soon. What about you?'

'I'm good, but there not the same.'

'Harry,' Molly Weasley pulled him to his feet, 'Thank you, even though I wished you didn't, it will help.'

'Anything for you Mrs. Weasley and you keep saying I'm like another son, so it's one member of the family helping the rest and especially now I'm with Charlie.'

'So he didn't wait like we thought,' Molly smiled at her son, 'It's about time he found someone.'

'Not just someone, but Harry,' Charlie kissed Harry gently.

'You've all got enough to keep you going and now you can make your fabulous meals.'

'What's this about Harry?' Bill asked as he stepped into the house with Fleur.

'Harry gave us some money to help repair this place, then set up a vault for all of us to use until we can go back to work. But about that Harry, I saw the amount you put in that vault, you said you weren't giving a lot, but what you gave is more than a lot.'

Harry sighed, 'Think about it this way Mr. Weasley, there are a lot of Weasley's sitting here and all of you will need to live, eat, clothes, anything you need. If you saw what Sirius had in his vault I think you would understand. I don't need it as I have what my parents left me which is more than enough.'

'How much are you talking about?' Charlie asked.

'One million,' Arthur said as he stared up at Harry.

'Blimey, how rich are you Harry?' Ron blurted out.

'Well, my parents vault has a few million, but Sirius, well that has twenty million not including all the stuff that's in there. Like what we saw in Bellatrix's vault, lots of silver stuff, goblets, plates, swords, painting, it was large and very full. So you see Mr. Weasley, I don't need it, I love staying here, it's been my only home, so I want to help. The only reason I'm not here at the moment is I really want to help fix Hogwarts.'

'Alright, I do understand why you gave so much even if I still wish you didn't. But it will help and let us have the time we need.'

'Okay, so after lunch, I might head out and do some shopping. We really need a lot of food,' Molly gave Harry a smile.

'I might come with you mum, give you a hand,' Ginny said.

'I will as well,' Charlie said.

'That will be nice,' Molly nodded as she poured everyone some tea.

'Now, we all spoke and wanted to know why Voldemort thought you were dead Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Because he hit me with the killing curse again, I pretended to be dead so I could get the snake. But there were too many death eaters around, so I was waiting for my chance. But thanks to Neville, he killed the snake for me.'

'So you can survive the killing curse then?' Percy asked.

'No, there were two reasons I did before. First my mother's love and sacrifice, that protected me. The other night was because of a piece of dark magic. I'm not sure how many of you know what a horcrux is,' Harry saw everyone apart from Hermione and Ron shake their heads, 'Okay, but you can't ever repeat this though, one I don't really want anyone to know and two, it's dangerous and the worst dark magic there is.'

'All of us were in the order of the phoenix Harry, or Dumbledore's army, I think we're all trustworthy,' Arthur gave Harry a small smile.

Harry smiled back, 'I know you are. Alright, a horcrux is an object that you place a piece of your soul into so you cannot die. Voldemort made seven, from the time he was sixteen up until he killed my parents, then one after he got his body back.'

'So that's why he was able to come back, after he gave you that scar?' Bill asked.

'Yeah, he had five bits of his soul out there before he went to my home that night. He planned to make his sixth with my death, then his seventh, we're not sure when he was planning that or with what murder. That's how you make them, by murder and of course a dark spell. So Dumbledore told me about them, we talked about what he would use, where they might be. He only allowed me to tell Hermione and Ron because if word got back to Voldemort that anyone knew about his horcruxes, he would have made more. So when Dumbledore died, I knew I had to keep finding them. Only two had been destroyed at that time, a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, but the locket that Dumbledore and I found the night he died, but that one turned out to be a fake. A long story, but Regulus took it, asked Kreacher to destroy it, he couldn't. Mundungus stole it, Umbridge took it off him. When we broke into the ministry I took it off her, I had Ron destroy it after he saved my life. The other was the diary Ginny used when she was eleven. That's when Dumbledore first realised that Voldemort made a horcrux because of when I told Dumbledore how that memory of Riddle as a teenager looked when I saw him.'

'You said five before he went to your home that night, but he vanished when he tried to kill you, so how did he make sixth then?'

'I accidentally became the sixth. I only found out the other night, that's why I went into the forbidden forest. If he was ever to be finished, I had to die first. So I let him kill me, but that horcrux inside me actually stopped me dying, it just got destroyed. Well I did die for a few minutes, Hagrid said I was unconscious for around fifteen minutes, but he isn't positive on how long.'

'That's why you have the other lightning shaped scar, it was to do with these horcruxes?' Charlie said in a soft but shocked voice.

'Yeah,' Harry stared up at Charlie, 'I saw you looking at the scar and I could see the question on your face. But we were a bit busy,' Harry's voice softened.

'Yes, we were, but bloody hell Harry,' Charlie tightened his hold on Harry.

'At least we know why you survived this time and why you couldn't survive if you were to be hit with that curse again. I never realised how far he was willing to go to rule our world. I think when people start realising what he did and that you stopped him Harry, you aren't going to get a lot of privacy.' Arthur saw Harry shrug, but realised that Harry seemed to be okay knowing what Voldemort had done and hoped that Harry really was okay and wasn't just pretending to be fine. So Arthur decided he was going to keep an eye on Harry, just to make sure. He seemed happy with Charlie and he saw a look pass between them so hopefully that meant his son will keep an eye on Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After lunch, Molly Weasley and her two children, Ginny and Charlie went to get a lot of shopping so they could feed everyone. Harry stayed at the Burrow with Hermione and Ron. Harry and Hermione both talked about their nightmares, hoping that talking about them will help both of them put it all behind them.

'So you're main nightmare was that Bellatrix gave you to Greyback, he changed you and set you on us,' Harry said sadly.

'Yes, I remember Remus telling me about when he was first changed. Those first few months, he couldn't control it and attacked anyone. It took him almost a year before he learned to control that and lock himself up until he started on the wolfsbane potion.'

'I remember Remus saying that, he told me he either turned or killed good people and it took him years to learn to live with that. Even though it wasn't really his fault, as he had no control over what he did, he still blamed himself, which I do get. I know Cedric and Sirius were killed by others, but I still blame myself for them dying. But try and keep your thoughts on knowing his dead Hermione, so he can't ever hurt you or anyone else now.'

'I know Harry, Ron tells me that every time he wakes me up.'

'So you're main nightmare is that we don't get to Hermione in time and Bellatrix kills Ginny and mum gets killed by Voldemort.'

'Yeah, if that eye wasn't there or it wasn't Aberforth, I keep thinking what would we have done, how would we have gotten out of there in time. Then when I saw Ginny almost die and I've had a few dreams of her dying in the chamber, that I never got to her in time, then to see that the other night. You're mum stepping up to fight one of his worst death eaters, man was I scared. I kept watching her getting ready to do something, anything to make sure she was okay. I know I complained about you're mum's fussing over the years, I only did that because I wasn't used to having someone like a parent worry or fuss over me. But you're mum means a lot to me Ron, so I was going to do everything I could to save her.'

'I know you do Harry, but it would be strange for you to be treated like a son, especially after the way the Dursleys treated you. But at least you know you never have to go back there. I wanted to ask you about that, when you finish at Hogwarts, what are you going to do, stay here again because you know we all want you to?'

'I've been thinking about that, I know I want to spend time a lot of time with Charlie. But I think after all that time in the tent, I want to get my own place. I've gotten into a habit of doing what I want now. So even though I will live somewhere else, I'm still going to spend a lot of time here.'

'Good, because after everything we've been through I don't think I'd like us being separated for too long,' Hermione smiled at Harry.

'No, I wouldn't either, but you two are finally a couple, you have to have some time alone and I want some alone time with Charlie. But you're parents Hermione, when are you going to see about them?'

'Soon, I know there safe, so I've got time. I think after the last couple of years, I just want to relax and rest for a while. But one thing I do know and I'm sure you both know this as well, I do want to go back and finish my last year at Hogwarts.'

Harry and Ron both laughed, 'We know,' they said together.

'I'm not though, I think after this last year, I can't see myself as a student anymore. So I'm going to talk to Kingsley, find out if there's a way I can still become an auror even if I had to study myself before they will accept me.'

'Even though I'd love to stay with Hermione, I feel the same Harry. So if you find out anything, let me know.'

'You know it's not going to happen for a long time, don't you Hermione? One thing professor McGonagall said was the damage is going to take a long time because of all the dark magic that was used. So all of us can spend time together before that happens.'

'Hey, you lot, get down stairs, now,' George called as he ran past the door.

'What's going on?' Harry pulled his wand and ran down the stairs and instantly saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Charlie were hurt, 'What happened?'

'Death eaters attacked, luckily a lot of people came out to help, so they took off,' Charlie said as he was wrapping a towel around his arm.

'Are you okay babe?' Harry knelt down in front of Charlie.

'Yes, but I got one, then Mr. Leaner from Flourish and Blotts bound him. We waited until the aurors arrived, then we came home. But I don't have to worry so much about Ginny anymore, I got to see how well you trained her Harry,' Charlie gave Harry a smile.

'Part my training, part Ginny's own power,' Harry held a towel to Charlie's arm, 'How many were there?'

'A lot, about fifteen,' Molly said as she started to heal Charlie's deep gash on his arm.

'Were they going after you?' Ron asked.

'We're not sure, they did yell out blood traitor, but they were aiming at everyone, not just us. I think they just recognised us, three people with red hair and they would recognise mum as the one to kill Bellatrix,' Ginny said.

'We need to find them or we'll never have any peace.' Harry said but everyone heard how hard his voice sounded.

'I thought about that, you and Molly will be target, you killed Voldemort, Molly killed Bellatrix. The others that were killed well no one really knows who killed who, those two everyone knows,' Arthur said watching his wife.

'Then we all make sure mum has someone with her and the more the better. You shouldn't go anywhere alone either Harry,' Bill said.

'I did today, went to Diagon Alley, but nothing happened, well apart from everyone thanking me and shaking my hand, but no danger or death eaters.'

'They might not want to go up against you Harry, you did kill their lord who was known as very powerful. They might not know the reason why you survived or how you killed him, but they won't think of any of that, just that you killed him,' George said.

'I'm not that good, but I get what you mean George. They did see him hit me with the killing curse, maybe they think I can survive that. I wish I could then I'd go out after them.'

'If I could survive that, I'd probably do the same Harry,' Charlie said.

'Is everyone okay?' Kingsley asked as he stepped into the Burrow's kitchen with two aurors behind him.

'A few cuts Kingsley, but nothing serious,' Molly said as she finished healing Charlie, who put his arm around Harry.

'We found out it was just random, they didn't specifically go after you or know you were there. But the moment they saw Molly, that's when they went after you three.'

'We were just discussing that Kingsley, Molly and Harry did kill Bellatrix and Voldemort and they were seen doing it. That puts them in more danger than anyone else.' Arthur said.

'Yes, it does and I wish I could spare an auror to stay with both of you, but there aren't enough left.'

'We've already said we're going to stay with mum when she goes out,' Bill said.

'Harry went out this morning and nothing. So George said they might be too scared to go after him since Voldemort was so powerful and Harry did kill him,' Arthur said.

'I'd say that's the reason, they don't want to go up again the saviour and one they saw survive the killing curse for the second time.'

'First, what's with the saviour and how did you know about surviving the killing curse again?' Harry asked.

'Word is spreading that you killed him, not just here, all over the world. So someone called you the saviour so that's what you're being called now.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry said as he sat down, 'Can't I ever be "just Harry" Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and George said together making everyone laugh even Harry, 'Prats.'

'As for the killing curse, the one Charlie caught decided to talk so he could have a softer sentence. He said he saw his lord hit you with the killing curse in the forbidden forest. All of them thought you were both dead, he woke up around twenty minutes later.'

'I wasn't sure how long it was, but yeah, we both were knocked out.'

'I was in the order Harry, I know why you survived as a baby, so care to explain how you survived this time?'

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Harry, 'In private I will, but I don't ever want it known, only the Weasley's know how I survived and I want to keep it that way.'

'Fair enough, let's go into the living room, that is if Charlie will let you go,' Kingsley smiled.

Charlie turned to face Harry, kissed him fiercely, making all the boys turn away, Molly, Ginny and Hermione smiled before Charlie moved his arms from around Harry making him laugh.

'He did, but not until he was ready or get what he wanted,' Harry grinned, kissed Charlie again then followed Kingsley into the living room where the two aurors went to follow, but Harry shook his head, then shut the door, 'You're aurors aren't happy right now.'

'I get why, they are supposed to stay with the minister, but they don't know how long we've known each other and that we trust each other.'

'No, they don't, so give me a minute,' Harry went back to the door, 'I would protect Kingsley with my life, he's a friend, so you don't have to worry about him, he's safe with me.'

'It's orders Mr. Potter, we are supposed to keep the minister in our sights at all times.'

'I know, but what we need to talk about is private, so just know he's okay. I know neither of you know me or know what is or isn't the truth, but Kingsley's a friend, has been for a few years, he is safe with me.'

'To make us feel better, do you think you could leave your wand out here then?'

Harry nodded, then passed the aurors and handed his three wands to Charlie, 'Keep them safe for me babe.'

'They will be,' Charlie smiled then faced the shocked aurors, 'You might have seen Harry hand over one wand without realising he had three, that should tell you his honest and trustworthy.'

'Yes, it does, sorry Mr. Potter,' the tall auror gave a small bow.

'You're just doing your job, I get that especially since I want to be an auror. But the minister won't be long,' Harry gave them a smile then stepped back into the living room and closed the door.

'I think they trust you now Harry, Darius and Octavia are both trustworthy but I get why you don't trust a lot of people, not after everything that has been written or said about you. So tell me, how did you survive the killing curse?'

'You heard me say horcruxes, didn't you?'

'Yes and I do know what they are.'

'Well he made seven, but I ended up being the sixth. So when he hit me with the killing curse that destroyed the horcrux but kept me alive at the same time. The six others are what you can put in your statement, but not about me.'

'Merlin,' Kingsley stared at Harry for a minute, 'Did you know you wouldn't be killed?'

'No, I went in there to die so he could die, after me was just the snake, then him but he would be able to be killed then.'

'You were going to die so he could be killed, blimey Harry, how did you find the courage to do that. I'm an auror and I don't know if I could literally let someone kill me.'

'I'd had enough Kingsley, he'd been after me all my life. Killed thousands of people, including my parents, so I wanted it over, one way or another, it was going to finish that night for one of us, whether it was him or me I had no idea.'

'Okay, after seeing what you'd been through and hearing what had happened to you because of him, I understand, but I can't believe how courageous you are. I always knew you had courage and did what you had to do, but what you did is the most incredible thing I've ever heard. Alright, let's go out so you can go back to your Charlie, I'll still talk to you in a few days about everything else but you have my word no one will know about that,' Kingsley shook Harry's hand then the two men stepped back into the kitchen. Kingsley next to his aurors, Harry over to Charlie, then put two wands in his jacket, the other one in his back pocket making Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley laugh remembering what Mad-eye said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'What are you four laughing about?' Charlie asked.

'Harry put one of his wands in his back pocket, Mad-eye told him not to do that because people have lost buttocks from doing that,' Kingsley grinned, 'Tonks asked him who he knew they had lost a buttock, but he wouldn't answer. You know what he said was true though Harry, they can go off.'

'Maybe, but I like mine there and I can get to it easier. I haven't lost a fight either, so I think I'll keep it there.'

'But it gets in my way,' Charlie said seriously.

'What do you mean it gets in your way?' Bill asked.

'I like to grab Harry's backside, his wand is always there.'

Harry laughed, 'You don't have to tell everyone Charlie, especially you're family.'

'Did you know about this Ron?' George asked.

Ron grimaced, 'They just got together.'

'In every way,' Charlie smirked.

'Will you stop telling everyone,' Harry said but he nodded.

'I don't want to make you feel bad Harry, but you know the reason you broke up with me?'

'Yeah, if they found out you were my girlfriend they would have gone after you,' Harry said but looked puzzled.

'It was smart, they used occlumense on me to find out where you were, but Charlie's the one that has to be careful now.'

'Who told them and who did it Ginny?'

'It's over Harry, let it go, I'm fine.'

'Who did it?'

Ginny sighed, 'Well Crabbe was the one that told them I was your girlfriend, so the Carrows thought they could present me to their lord, but wanted to check first. When they realised you broke up with me, Amycus curse me, then Parkinson decided to use her fist as she hopeless with a wand, she hits like a first year.'

'Did Amycus get caught or is he out there?' Harry asked looking at Kingsley.

'He escaped, so did Parkinson. If what Ginny said was true, she wasn't going to fight if she wasn't any good, but we'll find them.'

'I'll find them, then you can have what's left after I finish with them.'

'I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but I thought you might hear anyway, sorry,' Ginny shrugged.

Charlie slipped her arms around Harry, 'Leave it to the aurors Harry, you've done enough,' Charlie could see Harry was still angry, 'Come on saviour, if you go after them we can't do what we just did.'

Harry went to scowl then his eyes widened, 'Now that sounds good, but don't call me that Charlie.'

'What did you just do?' Bill asked looking between Harry and Charlie.

'None of your business Bill, do you tell us what you do with Fleur.'

'That's different, we're married, but with you,' Bill shrugged, 'you and your casual life.'

'It was casual, I'm with Harry now and in every way that means.'

'This is going to be an interesting relationship, Harry's quiet, Charlie isn't.' Kingsley grinned.

'Maybe, but I'm sure I can calm him down,' Harry smiled at Charlie, then gently squeezed his thigh with one hand, then his finger of his other hand run his thumb over Charlie's bottom lips making them part as he moaned softly.

'Harry's a dragon tamer,' Kingsley chuckled, 'and I can see why.'

'Come on Harry, I know you two just got together, but we don't need to see this,' Ron shook his head in amusement.

'Just calming down my man Ron.'

'It looks like the Potter men prefer red heads,' Kingsley smiled, 'From what Remus told me, you're mum had a bit of a temper on her but James could always calm her down. So you're more like your father than just in looks.'

Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'Yeah, Sirius told me and that my grandmother was a red head, so at least I know where we'll end up,' Harry looked down at Charlie, 'Don't we?'

'We do, you've never said anything about the future Harry.'

'Well I never thought I'd have a future, but now Voldemort is dust, I do, so maybe in a couple of years we can have that future together. But I'm serious, I'm going to go find Carrow and Parkinson, then anyone else that I can find. This family has always been here for me and they went after Ginny because of me, I can't forget that.'

'You should leave it to the aurors and rest Harry, you look like you're still tired.'

'That's because of my nightmares, had them for years. But he's gone, I want to find the rest so we can finally have some peace and not worry anymore.'

'Look, I know I can't stop you, but I wish you didn't. If you do, please be cautious because I'd be crucified if anything happened to the saviour while I'm minister,' Kingsley chuckled then everyone else laughed.

'Kingsley,' Harry pulled his wand and had him hanging upside down by his ankles, 'Promise to never call me that again.'

Kingsley kept laughing even though he was hanging upside down, 'Alright, I promise Harry, so let me down.'

Harry waved his wand and Kingsley turned up the right way then landed on his feet. 'You're lucky I didn't do what dad did to Snape.'

'I'm glad you didn't either Harry, Sirius told me about that. He actually said he tried to talk James out of doing it.'

Harry laughed, 'It was Sirius' idea because he was bored and neither of them could resist hexing Snape.'

'Okay, you have to tell us what your dad did Harry and I can't believe you never told us before,' Ron said.

'At first I was worried why my father would do something like that, so I kept it to myself. But after talking to Padfoot and Moony, they explained a few things. Anyway, dad had Snape hanging by his ankles, then took his pants off on the grounds of Hogwarts with heaps of students watching and laughing. Mum had a go at dad about it, called dad an arrogant toe rag, she hated my dad then.'

'I could see you're mum doing that, but who are Padfoot and Moony because I thought you were talking about Sirius and Remus,' Arthur said.

'I was, that was their nicknames and Sirius animagus form was a large black dog remember, so Padfoot. Moony was Remus' nickname because he was a werewolf. Dad's animagus was a stag and called Prongs, Pettigrew turned into the rat he was, Wormtail was his name.'

'So that's why you're patronus is a stag, because of your father?' Charlie asked.

'Yeah, when Remus taught me to conjure one, I never had a lot of happy memories. But I had this one dream, I don't even know if it was real or not. It was mum and dad talking to me, that's it, but Remus said it might be powerful enough and it was. I got my full body patronus on the fourth try using that memory.'

'Four goes and you were only thirteen,' Kingsley said looking stunned.

'Yep, I had a couple of goes before that, but those memories didn't work at all. So this one of mum and dad got me the mist straight away and it got stronger until I got prongs.'

'Pretty good Harry, that's a seventh year lesson and usually takes a lot longer to get a full bodied corporeal patronus. At least I understand why there were so many patronuses the other night, you taught the DA how to do them.'

'Yeah, all twenty four could do it, Hermione was the fastest of the group, naturally,' Harry grinned at her, 'Then Ginny and Luna, the girls beat the boys,' Harry laughed, 'And Ginny beat three of her brothers and they were older.'

'She also destroyed the hall of prophecy, shows why you don't want to get on the wrong side of her,' Ron grinned.

'I heard the hall got destroyed, I never knew it was Ginny,' Charlie stared at his younger sister, 'How did you destroy it?'

'I was aiming for a death eater, but there were too many, so I used the reductor curse, but I never meant to destroy the whole room, just a bit to stop them.'

'See why you don't want to get on her bad side Charlie. I knew what I was getting into when we first got together, but she still surprises me,' Harry smiled down at Ginny, 'But now she has all the other blokes that need to make sure they don't get her angry.'

'Are you sure you don't want to be an auror Ginny?' Kingsley asked.

'No, I want to play quidditch,' Ginny faced Harry, 'Hey, if you're not going back to Hogwarts and I am, I wonder if McGonagall will give me the captain's job.'

'You were the best player Ginny, well after Harry,' Ron said, 'So she'd have to give it to you and think of this, Harry was seeker, there harder to find, but you can play seeker or chaser. If you have trouble finding a seeker, you can always take that position.'

'He's right Ginny, you were a great seeker when Snape had me in all those detentions and won the cup for us.'

'I suppose I'll see what happens when I go back, at least Hermione will be with me. It'll seem strange without Ron and you Harry.'

'I know, but I just feel too old to be a student now, I feel like I'm fifty, not eighteen. I did want to ask you about that, but I know you're got enough to do at the moment. Would there be a way for Ron and me to still become aurors without our N.E.W.T.s? Because if there's not, I thought of keeping the order of the phoenix going, work for myself?'

'I'll do some checking, but with the experience you both have now is more than most trainees have when they start, so I should be able to work it. It just might take a while.'

'We're not talking right now Kingsley, we do want to rest. I've been on the go for seven years, I'd like a break before I get into that full time. Parkinson will be nothing to find or catch, she's hopeless.'

'If you know where to find her, we could go look for her now Mr. Potter.'

'She will want to find Malfoy, if he stays locked up, then she will probably be at Malfoy manor. Oh have you been there yet, you'll find a lot of dead death eaters and hopefully Ron and Hermione's wands as well. Pettigrew you'll find in the cellar where we left him.'

'You didn't kill him, did you Harry?' Kingsley asked warily.

'No, he was choking me and when I asked if he was going to kill me, he hesitated and the hand Voldemort gave him choked him to death. Not that I care he's dead, he did betray my parents.'

'Did you just let that happen because if you both did, then I'm surprised at both of you,' Arthur said looking between Harry and Ron.

'No,' Harry sighed, 'Even though he was the one that gave Voldemort permission to get inside my parent's house, we did try to stop it.'

'Even I was surprised Harry tried. Like what happened in the room of requirement?'

'What happened?' Bill asked.

'Crabbe set fiend fyre then couldn't control it. He died in there, but we found brooms, Harry saw Malfoy hanging onto some furniture, Goyle was on top but unconscious and said we had to save them. So we flew back, Ron and I grabbed Goyle Harry grabbed Malfoy and we flew out of there. So even if they were death eaters or not, Harry won't let them die.'

'Well Bellatrix I would have, maybe old man Malfoy and of course Voldemort, but others, I don't know. But Malfoy never wanted to do all that.'

'We need all that information as well, what happened at Malfoy manor, the other night, while you three were away, everything. So I'll work out to come here next week and sit down with you three.'

'We'll be here Kingsley, but expect to be here for a long time, a lot happened over the last year,' Ron shrugged.

Everyone in the Burrow's kitchen all saw how unconcerned Ron, Hermione and Harry seemed to be about everything that happened to them and they all wondered what they were going to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following week, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down with the Weasley's, Kingsley and the two aurors, Darius and Octavia. They told them everything that they did and what happened at Malfoy manor, Gringotts and Hogwarts. The Weasley's all looked shocked and appalled at what those three had to do and live with, but they also noticed that Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed to take it in their stride, like it was part of their lives. Charlie held onto Harry as tight as he could because he realised how often Harry could have died.

Over the next few weeks, all the funerals were held for people that died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry went to everyone and reporters turned up trying to question him about Hogwarts and Voldemort. Harry ignored them, spoke to the grieving family members for a few minutes, then left.

A few of the Weasley's got attacked again by death eaters and they did turn up at the Burrow, but with everyone there, they left pretty fast. Neville was also attacked when he was out one day, luckily there was only two and he was able to petrify one, the other one escaped. Mrs. Longbottom also got attacked when she was out shopping, but the death eaters underestimated the feisty old woman. Luna, Seamus, Dean and a few other friends of Harry were also attacked over the following weeks and usually when they least expected it. Harry went to Godric's Hollow with Charlie, Hermione and Ron, they got attacked, but the four of them noticed the death eaters never aimed at Harry, but kept trying to curse Hermione, Ron and Charlie, but when they noticed Harry had his arm around Charlie, it was him that went after more. Aberforth Dumbledore was also attacked in his pub, but luckily he was okay and caught two death eaters out of the five that turned up.

Harry had started to help with the repairs of the castle along with a heap of other students and parents. They all wanted the ancient castle repaired, so they would turn up every day to help. Every afternoon, Harry went to the Burrow and spent time with Charlie, they spent an hour or so in his bedroom then Harry usually stayed for dinner.

Hermione had given Harry the three horcruxes and asked him to give them to professor McGonagall as she was starting to work on her plans to find her parents. Harry knew Hermione didn't have a lot of money left, so he grabbed her a few thousand and left it on her bed explaining that he didn't want it but if she wanted to pay it back she could, but Harry really didn't need it.

Harry woke the following morning, had a shower. When he went back to get the horcruxes, he spotted the books that belonged to Albus Dumbledore. An idea kept came to Harry, something he never thought he'd ever do, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought he might have to so he could find and stop the last of Voldemorts death eaters before anyone died. Harry decided that if he did it, he wouldn't tell anyone and already knew where he would put it and who it would be. Now he just had to do it and that is what was taking Harry the longest, knowing what he had to do.

Harry picked up the horcruxes and headed up to professor McGonagall's office. He knocked and heard her call to come in. So Harry opened the door and stepped into the office.

'Harry, is there something I can do for you?'

'Yes professor,' Harry put the cup, locket and diadem on her desk, 'There the horcruxes, well three of them but they did belong to the founders, so I figured you'd want them back now they don't have his soul in them anymore.'

Minerva picked up the diadem, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, Rowena Ravenclaw's quote.' she put the diadem down then picked up the cup, 'I can see the symbol of the badger for Helga Hufflepuff,' she put that one down and picked up the locket, 'Salazar Slytherin's snake,' she put that down before looking up at Harry, 'Do you know if he wanted to use something of Godric Gryffindor's?'

'Yes, but the sword is the only known item of Gryffindor's. But Dumbledore did say he kept leaving the country the year before he killed my parents. He thinks that's what Voldemort was looking for.'

'So you don't know if he ended up finding something that belonged to Gryffindor?'

'No, we don't, but the night he tried to kill me, he planned to make his sixth, so he must have had something on it. But in the memories that Dumbledore showed me, nothing else showed what it might be. So there is a chance he found something and it would still be in my parent's house.'

'Albus told me about all seven Harry, but that will never leave this office.'

Harry nodded, 'I trust you professor. So did he tell you where the other two were?'

'Yes, I never knew that was there, but I found the diary and a ring with no stone. He explained about the deathly hallows and how he left you the stone because he thought you might need help once you found out.'

'I did, they helped me keep my nerve so he never saw how scared I was.'

'Did you call your parents?'

'Them, but also Sirius and Remus, I left the stone in the forbidden forest so no one will ever find it again. I would hate for someone to bring Voldemort back even if they aren't real, I still don't want to see that face again.'

'No, I don't blame you Harry. But Albus said you were planning on putting the wand back. I sealed his tomb a couple of weeks ago, but I never saw the wand.'

'Even though it is dangerous, I decided to hang onto it, but not to use. I'm going to hide it under enchantments the moment I get my own place. At first I wanted to put it back, but I figured if anyone did some checking on what Voldemort had been up to before that night, they might figure out that Dumbledore owned the wand then break his tomb open again thinking it might get put back. Most death eaters know I was close to Dumbledore, so I tried to think like them. If I would hide it, Dumbledore is the person I would put it with, I'm sure they would think the same thing. Add the fact that you have to allow anyone to enter Hogwarts, well, once the enchantments go up again.'

'That is actually very wise Harry, but please be careful. If they do work out that wand is now yours, they might come after you,' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'They keep coming after everyone but me. I was at Godric's Hollow with Charlie, Hermione and Ron, death eaters attacked, but attacked them, not me.'

'Yes, I think they would be a little intimidated by you as you did take out their master.'

'It's lucky they don't know the truth as to why I survived, that might make them change their mind.'

'That's true as they have no idea why you survived the killing curse again.'

'Yeah,' Harry gazed at the pensieve, 'Did you find the memory I left in there professor?'

'Yes, that's when Albus explained. So I thought I needed to see it to help clear Severus's name, which I have now done. Do you wish to keep it Harry as you're parents are in that memory?'

Harry turned back, 'I would like to professor, if that's alright?'

Minerva smiled, 'Of course it is,' she opened the portrait and pulled out a vial then handed it to Harry, 'You should keep it.'

Harry stared at the memory for a few minutes, 'Thanks, do you have any idea how long the repairs will take?'

'Going on how long we've been working and what we've been able to repair, I would say at least another seven, eight months. So when the school opens, we'll have three lots of first years, the muggleborns that couldn't come, the first years that would normally start this year and next years first years. So we're trying to work out how to teach thirteen year olds who would normally be in third year. So more teachers are going to be needed along with some old rooms that have to be opened up.'

'Well Ron and I aren't coming back professor, I feel way past feeling like a students. So I spoke with Kingsley, he's going to find out if we can go into the auror training without our N.E.W.T.s. He said we already have more experience than most aurors when they start their training. One thing though, what about the Slytherin's, most, not all but most believed like their parents and Voldemort, how's that going to work?'

'We're working on that as well. Kingsley is trying to get a few new laws passed, then he wants aurors here when Hogwarts first opens. If these laws pass, the aurors can basically use veritaserum on them to make sure they aren't going to try anything or that they aren't involved with death eaters. I think after this last year, everyone wants to makes sure no student goes through what some did.'

'I get you there professor, I only found out that Ginny was cursed and hit. So you have to make sure they don't do anything, which is what they do.'

'We'll sort it through Harry, but if you end up in auror training, you might be one of the aurors that are placed here.'

'I never thought about that, but I can't deny I wouldn't mind as I love this place. Anyway, I better get some breakfast before we start work.'

'You know if you want to start auror training now, you don't have to keep helping Harry.'

'I know, but it's giving me a chance to believe his really gone and even though I am working, I'm resting as well. More my mind than my body, it's been a long seven years for me professor, longer for people like you and the Weasley's. So I'm enjoying helping and relaxing now I can.'

'Alright, I understand that. Even though we might have put up with Voldemort longer than you, it was you that he kept trying to kill. So you were up against more than we were. So you can stay helping as long as you want. But since you will no longer be a student of mine, from now on you can call me Minerva.'

Harry gave a small laugh, 'I think I could do that…Minerva. Now I should get some breakfast,' Harry nodded to Albus Dumbledore, then left the office and headed down through the school and into the kitchens where Kreacher started on Harry's breakfast. Harry sat at a small table, smiled at the other house elves while he waited for Kreacher. But he was given a cup of tea straight away, so Harry drank the tea as Kreacher brought him over a plate of food, 'Thanks Kreacher,' Harry gave him a smile then started eating. When he finished, he smiled at Kreacher then the other house elves before going back up into the school and found most of the staff working on the Ravenclaw rooms. So Harry stood beside them and started to repair the walls. Everything was taking so long because of the amount of dark magic used around Hogwarts that night. Harry understood now why it was going to take so long before Hogwarts will be up to taking students again.

That night, after leaving Charlie and the Burrow, Harry went straight back to Hogwarts, then up to Gryffindor tower and sat on the bed then started reading one of the books. He knew what to do, the spell to use, how to do it, now he needed to find something to use, then just do it. Harry stared at the words writing in the book and even though he really didn't want to do this, it might be the only way to stop the remaining death eaters so their world could finally be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next couple of months, more people kept getting attacked. Anyone associated with Harry or the Weasley's, so all Harry's friends and anyone close to the Weasley's were all being more cautious now.

Harry spent a lot of time with Mrs. Weasley, learning how to cook and all the spells to change the portions or change one food into another. Harry knew those types of spells were taught in seventh year transfiguration, but since he wasn't going back, he still needed to learn and thought Mrs. Weasley was the best person to ask.

Kingsley had worked out a program so Harry and Ron, with anyone else that never finished their seventh year or didn't want to finish, so they could go do their N.E.W.T.s outside Hogwarts, but Ron and Harry could go straight into auror training. So Harry thought it was time to get his own place and he knew he wanted a house, something large because hopefully in the future, Harry and Charlie would be living here together then maybe they could see about children.

So Harry, with the help of Charlie, kept going out over the next couple of weeks until they found the perfect house. It was a large four bedroom, separate dining room but enough room off the kitchen for a table. There was an office combined library and a conservatory off the back. The large piece of land also led down to the ocean, so Harry and Charlie said it would be nice to sit down there and eat on warm nights. Harry worked out to pay for the house, then all the paper work and was told he could move in the following week. So the next couple of days, Harry and Charlie would go out looking for linen, kitchen wares, then furniture. They shrunk everything and stored it all in Percy's old room now he had finally gone back to his flat.

Harry and the Weasley's got letters at least once a week from Ron and Hermione while they were in Australia, but was finding it difficult locating the Grangers. So they weren't sure how much longer they were going to be.

Harry packed his stuff, then said goodbye to the staff at Hogwarts, Hagrid crying into his large tablecloth size handkerchief and the only thing that stopped him crying was Harry saying he would be seeing him on Hogsmeade weekends. So Harry waved to all the staff, he saw a tear fall down Minerva's face and even saw Filch give him a small smile.

The first night that Harry spent at his house, Charlie helped him work out where everything went then helped organise the kitchen. After they finished, they cuddled up on the couch together staring out the large windows that looked down towards the water. Harry had lanterns put around the yard all the way to the water, so he could sit there of a night and looked around his property.

The following day, Ginny arrived at Harry's place and saw Harry asleep outside on a sunbed.

'Harry, wake up.'

'Ginny,' Harry jerked awake, 'What's going on?'

'Charlie went out with mum and Fleur, he's been hurt, but he's going to be okay, he asked me to come get you.'

'Damn,' Harry jumped to his feet, 'I'll just throw a shirt and shoes on, be right down,' Harry raced up the stairs, knowing he was going to work his plan and he was going to do it that night. He quickly dressed, then ran back down the stairs and outside. Harry and Ginny apparated away from Harry's home and arrived outside the Burrow. They never slowed, just ran straight into the house. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley working healing charms over Charlie while Mr. Weasley held potions in his hand. 'Charlie,' Harry knelt down next to him and saw the large cut down his neck, arms and over his legs, 'Oh baby.'

'It's fine Harry, we got ambushed by about fifteen. I'm just thankful Fleur's okay. Bill took her to St Mungo's to have them check on the baby.'

'Lucky, we have to do something to stop these blasted death eaters.'

'We will Harry, that's why Kingsley wants you all training as soon as you can. Oh Ron sent another letter, they found the Grangers and will be home in two days.'

'I might go see Kingsley tomorrow, work on starting on Monday, hopefully Ron will want to as well. Then we might be able to do something,' Harry gently caressed Charlie's face, 'Does it hurt because it looks painful?'

'Mum gave me a potion to stop the pain, but I'm tougher than I look Harry, I worked with dragons remember?'

'I know,' Harry gave Charlie a small smile, 'When you're healed, do you want to come back home with me for a while?'

'I'd like that, we can sit down at the water.'

'As long as you relax Charlie, this was a big shock and you lost a lot of blood,' Arthur said as he started handing him potions.

Charlie drank the potions, grimacing with every one, 'I will dad, don't worry.'

'I don't think anyone should go out unless they're with a group from now on,' Harry said as he helped Charlie stand up.

'We might have to until more get caught.'

'So we'll floo to Harry's from now on, no more apparating, just in case.' Charlie said as he pulled Harry close.

'Everyone is getting sick of these attacks. So Harry you need to become an auror and catch these blokes.'

Harry chuckled, 'I will Ginny, when have you known me to not do my best when it comes to death eaters.'

'Alright, let's go,' Charlie gave his parents a reassuring smile before stepping into the fireplace with Harry.

Later that night, Harry took Charlie home, kissed him at his bedroom door, then went back home. He quickly studied the book again, grabbed the small silver dagger he found in a shop, then he took the enchantments off his bookshelf and grabbed the elder wand before heading out. Harry kept walking around known areas where there was a large volume of crime, he was waiting for the right person to show up. Even though Harry knew what he was doing and that it was going to be a person that usually kills or hurts someone, still didn't make him feel better. But he knew it was the only way to get these death eaters without too much risk to himself. After the last few years and surviving, Harry was determined to live and have a good life with Charlie, but he couldn't do that when everyone keeps getting attacked and he was scared that one of this attacks might take Charlie from him. Harry stood in the dark alleyway, then heard scuffling feet, so he crouched down behind a large bin. He saw a large bald man pulling a woman into the alley, she kept screaming not to hurt her that she had young kids. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, pointed the elder wand at the man, held the dagger in his hand then said the spell before sending the killing curse at the man. Harry then quickly cast a memory charm on the woman and let her walk away as if nothing happened. Harry cast another spell over the dagger and it revealed a part of his soul was encased inside the dagger.

'It worked, now I just have to go and hide this,' Harry looked around before apparating away. He arrived down on the grounds of Hogwarts, then quickly made his way to the large marble tomb. Harry stared at the resting place of Albus Dumbledore and didn't want to break it open, but he knew no one would look in here and if someone did, all they would see was a dagger that didn't look that special or expensive. Harry cast a spell at the top, then moved the small piece of marble aside, then slipped the dagger down as far as his arm would reach, before repairing the tomb, 'Good, hopefully once their all caught I can put that back and no one will ever know what I've done.' Harry saw movement coming towards him, so Harry pretended to be talking to Dumbledore.

'Who are you, what do you want?' Minerva McGonagall's voice called.

'Sorry Minerva, it's just me, Harry.'

'Harry, what are you doing here so late?'

'I need to talk to Dumbledore. I know he can't answer me, but sometimes when I need to work something out, just talking to him helps. I know I should have sent you an owl and waited until tomorrow, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Harry, but you're lucky you got in. The wards and enchantments are being redone tomorrow.'

'Oh, alright, so until it opens again, if I need to come speak with him, can I send an owl so you can let me in?'

'Until school starts Harry, after that, only during the holidays. But I'm sure there are other people you could talk to if you need to.'

'Yeah, there is, but it's strange, talking to Dumbledore seems to work better. Anyway, I should go, sorry for scaring you.'

'It's fine, but send an owl next time so I can let you in.'

'I will, bye Minerva,' Harry gave her a smile then disapparated away from Hogwarts and away from his horcrux and hoped none of his friends ever found out what he had done.

When Harry got home that night, he stripped off and stood in front of his large mirror in his bathroom and checked every part of his body to see if there was any sign of splitting his soul, when he was satisfied that he looked no different, he showered, then got into bed.

Two days later, Harry was sitting with Charlie in the living room waiting for Hermione and Ron to arrive. They knew the Grangers were coming to the Burrow until their home was checked to make sure it's safe. So Harry and Charlie were snogging when they heard Ron.

'Oi,' Ron yelled then laughed as Harry and Charlie broke apart, 'You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves.'

'We were until you disturbed us Ron,' Harry got up and hugged him, 'Where's Hermione?'

'In the kitchen, come on,' Ron led Harry and Charlie into the kitchen.

'Hermione,' Harry waited until she turned then hugged her, 'I'm glad you're both home.'

'So are we Harry, hi Charlie,' Hermione hugged him as well, 'So are you still helping with Hogwarts?'

'No, I got my own place and about to start auror training on Monday.'

'So I suppose I should as well, I've got a few more days to relax. But Charlie, what's with the scar on your neck?'

'I was out with mum and Fleur, we got attacked again.'

'He had a large gash on his neck, arm and legs. That's why I told Kingsley I want to start training as soon as I can. We need to get these bloody death eaters, their starting to piss me off.'

'You will Harry, calm down.' Charlie gently caressed Harry's face.

'Sorry love, when I think of how close you came to dying, I can't help getting angry.'

'Don't blame you mate.'

'Oh Harry, meet my parents, Jean and Herbert Granger, mum dad, meet Harry Potter, my best friend and Charlie Weasley, another friend and Ron's brother.'

'And my partner, it's nice to meet you both,' Harry shook their hands, 'Hermione looks like you Mr. Granger.'

Herbert gave a small laugh, 'Yes she does, it's nice to meet you. Hermione and Ron have been filling us in on everything.'

'I bet that shocked you,' Harry gave them a smile then went to sit down before Charlie pulled him onto his lap.

'Yes it did and why it was up to children to end you're war,' Jean Granger said a little stiffly.

'Well we're not children for one and we trained for this. Sooner or later we knew all of us would be in this war. But since he was trying to kill me, it was always going to come down to us. Hermione and Ron are my best friends and wanted to support and stay with me, even when I said I'd go it alone, they refused to let me,' Harry gave Hermione and Ron a smile.

'You know we wouldn't have let you do it alone mate, took us a while to get that through that thick head of yours.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry shook his head, then saw Mrs. Weasley floating over food, 'Oh great, I'm starved.' he moved on Charlie's lap so he could eat.

'You've been eating a lot the last couple of days, more than you normally would Harry,' Charlie said as she watched Harry instantly start eating.

'Yeah, don't know why though, I'm normally a small eater, not like you Weasley,' Harry jabbed Charlie in the ribs.

'Are you calling me fat Harry?'

'You're kidding right love, I love your muscly body, it's hard and oh so nice,' Harry kissed Charlie then went back to eating, but he missed the looks he got from Hermione and Ron, where Charlie just shrugged before he started eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'One thing I'd like to ask if that's alright, as Hermione told me certain spells doesn't get taught until you're last year at Hogwarts. So how did you train to fight a war, none of you would have known those spells?' Jean Granger asked as she stared at the four young people at the table.

'I basically trained a heap of students, Hermione's idea though. We had this bitch of a teacher that refused to teach us defence but since Voldemort was back, we knew how dangerous it was. So I taught kids from twelve up to seventeen, all advanced magic.'

'Because Harry had so much experience against death eaters and Voldemort, I knew he could teach us. So twenty four of us learned everything Harry thought of and he makes a wonderful teacher,' Hermione gave Harry a smile.

'Thanks Hermione, at first I was nervous, but after a while I really got into it. Hermione was always the first to get any spell, curse or hex I taught.'

'But it was true what you said Harry, I think that's when everyone realised they could do it, they just needed to listen to you and concentrate and of course a bit of confidence,' Ron said.

'If you don't mind me asking, what did you say Harry?' Herbert Granger asked.

'Oh, okay, I said, some of the best witches and wizards started where we are, if they could do it, then we can and we did too. I saw it that night, some of the DA were better than a lot of adults. Not the teachers, aurors or order of the phoenix members, the other adults, but we were evenly matched against some very powerful witches and wizards,' Harry finished his lunch, then grabbed some desert.

'I have never seen you eat so much Harry, when did this start?' Hermione asked.

'Yesterday, when I woke up I just seemed to eat more. I'm glad now Mrs. Weasley taught me how to cook.'

'She did?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'While you were away, I had you're mum show me everything, since I have my own place now, I needed to learn and most of those spells are taught in seventh year. But since I'm not going back I thought you're mum could show me as she is the best cook around,' Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

'Thank you Harry dear, but you caught on fast. So I expect one day we might all come to dinner at your place, you can show off you're new skill.'

Harry laughed, 'I can do that anytime Mrs. Weasley,' Harry turned back to his friend, 'Have to get you to my place. It's a large four bedroom house that leads down to the ocean, it's beautiful. Charlie helped me with all the furniture and stuff. All I need to do now is get personal things, especially pictures. The only pictures I have are the one's Hagrid gave me of my parents. I wonder if I can find copies of old photos?'

'You could try the different shops Harry, maybe someone has photos of your parents.' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, maybe, but something occurred to me, the house. If I got inside I'm sure there's heaps of photos of my parents and Sirius. But why I thought of going in was the sixth item. I was talking to McGonagall and Dumbledore, he had something that night, so it's in that house, in my old room as that's where he tried to kill me, well the first time.'

'I thought of that after you explained everything, but could you go in that house, knowing your parents were murdered in there?' Hermione asked.

'It'll be hard, but when has hard ever stopped me. I heard what happened, dad died downstairs trying to fight him, mum in my room. I still hear her screaming in my nightmares. Anyway, if I go in, I'll need help and wands to keep the roof up while I get upstairs.'

'Most of the roof is collapsed and that's where you need to go, it wouldn't be very safe.'

'I know Ron, but Dumbledore told me that's how they got mum's body out of there. They had order members holding the roof up so he could get to her. He did tell me that apart from mum being covered with parts of the roof, I had some on me. Hagrid told Dumbledore that when he got to me, he had to move large pieces off my legs. Oh I just found out something else about that as well. Since my new scar wouldn't stop bleeding, I got curious about my first one. Hagrid told me there was a heap of blood in my cot and over my face. He cleaned me up before he took me to Dumbledore.'

'So you were probably in pain, that's terrible Harry, thinking about you as that small baby having to go through that, apart from having to go through everything,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, that's why I'm so determined to get these bloody death eaters so no kid lose a parent again. You should see Teddy, his growing so much, he's nearly a year old. I have to get him a broom, like Sirius got mine when I was a year old.'

'I can see it now, you are going to make sure Teddy ends up flying and playing quidditch.'

'Naturally I am Ron, I have to teach him.'

'Harry will probably teach our kids, well, whenever we have some,' Charlie grinned.

'So you two are talking about all that then?' Ron asked.

'Sort of, we still want to take our time. But we said we might give it another six months then maybe talk about a bonding ceremony,' Harry shrugged.

'So you're basically engaged to be engaged,' Ron chuckled.

'Prat, but yeah, we both said we want some time, especially after the last few years. Then add the fact I want to start auror training, Charlie going to try and find work with dragons around here somewhere. But teaching Teddy quidditch, I need to get back in shape.'

'You could never be out of shape Harry, you have to much energy, especially yesterday.' Charlie smirked.

'I might have energy love, but being in shape to play quidditch is different. Why don't I go buy a heap of brooms, we can get everyone here for a game?'

'You know I'm in Harry,' Ron said.

'I'm in since I want to play professionally, George will, Angelina is helping George with the shop. Charlie definitely will then we'll have two proper seekers.' Ginny said.

'I wouldn't mind going up again the great Harry Potter,' Charlie chuckled, 'I was a great seeker myself, but from what I heard, Harry was the best the school had ever seen. Some say he could go professional.'

Harry scowled at Charlie, 'Well I just love playing.'

'You love winning Harry, you hate to lose,' Hermione said.

'Well, yeah, that too, especially against Slytherin, bunch of cheating bastards. Oh McGonagall told me something as well. For the first year, aurors are going to be at Hogwarts, you never know, Ron and I might see you two there. Anyway, Kingsley is getting some new laws passed, she didn't tell me all of them, just that the aurors can give students veritaserum if they think one is a death eaters. They really want to make sure none of them cause any more problems.'

'I think after what the Carrows did, I get McGonagall doing that. They hurt a lot of kids, some only first years.' Ginny said.

'Not to mention yourself Ginny and I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch for hurting my friends.'

'Harry, you were never one for swearing, so why are you all of a sudden?' Hermione asked.

'Sorry, but I just get so angry thinking about Ginny being hurt, Neville, well anyone being hurt. Charlie's got a few new scars and since we've seen us together, they keep going after him, I want to keep everyone safe.'

Just then George, Angelina, Verity and Lee hurried into the kitchen and all four were bleeding.

'Blast, another attack right?' Harry said as he helped Verity sit down, as Angelina was helped by George.

'Yeah, seven death eaters attacked, scared all my customers away.'

'Ginny, go out and grab some potions, you know the ones I need,' Molly said as she started to move her wand over Verity, 'That's a large gash Verity, you'll need a blood replenishing potion.

'I'll contact Kingsley, let him know about this one,' Charlie said then went to the fireplace.

'Did you recognise any George?' Harry asked.

'Well Amycus Carrow was one, Rowl was another, but I was too busy to have a look at the rest. What about you Lee?'

'Sorry, never took a lot of notice, too busy trying to stay alive.'

'Ron, run down to the shed and get your father, tell him what happened.'

'Be right back,' Ron hurried from the house.

'Hey Ang,' Harry gave her a small smile.

'Hey Harry, but these blokes are determined to get everyone close to you or any Weasley.'

'Yeah, well I start auror training on Monday, then I'll get these bastards.'

'Our saviour to the rescue,' George joked even though everyone could see how much pain he was in.

'You're still a prat George,' Harry gave him a smile as Kingsley and his two aurors stepped out of the fireplace.

'Hey you lot, blimey, you look like you went through a war,' Kingsley said staring at the four bleeding people.

'Felt like it Kingsley, so Harry needs to become an auror, if he can take down Voldemort, we know he can find this lot and get rid of them,' Lee gave Harry a cheeky smile.

'You're a prat to Lee.'

'Kingsley, do you know any retired aurors that might want to do a job protecting my shop, even protecting Diagon Alley. I'm sure all the shop owners would chip in to pay them.'

'I could cover their wages, if some would do it,' Harry said.

'I can contact a few I know, but that's not a bad idea George. Some of the shop owners have said business has dropped off because everyone is worried about all these attacks.'

'Octavia, Darius, have you found anything about them?' Harry asked.

'Sorry Mr. Potter, they attack and run, we still haven't found their hide out. The few that have been caught all said the same thing. If any get caught they instantly change location because the death eaters know we'll use veritaserum on them.' Darius explained.

'Smart,' Harry said feeling frustrated.

'George,' Arthur said as he stepped into the house with Ron, 'Blimey, we need to do something Kingsley.'

'Actually George came up with an idea about retired aurors protecting Diagon Alley.'

'Well aurors are the best, even retired ones, so hopefully they might deter them,' Arthur saw the look on Harry's face, 'Yes, I know Harry, nothing deters death eaters. But they still won't take you on, everyone else, no problem, you no.'

'The ones we question all said the same thing, Harry killed their lord, they saw him survive the killing curse for the second time, so they think Harry has more power than anyone else, including Voldemort.' Darius said.

'I know I'll probably get my ears busted and get bruised for saying this, but I can survive that curse, I tried it,' Harry screwed up his face as he felt Charlie's punch to his arm.

'Harry Potter,' Charlie yelled.

'I see what you mean Harry, Charlie might be a bloke but he yells like his mother, but let me take this one. Now what did you do Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Okay, first I cast a strong shield charm around myself, then lowered my power before sending the killing curse at myself. When that worked I took my power up a bit, then a bit more until I had no shield charm and full power, I can survive that.'

Kingsley, the two aurors, the Weasley's, George's three friends and Hermione all stared at Harry in shock while the Grangers looked confused at what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'First you shouldn't have done that Harry, any of it, that was bloody reckless. Second, what do you mean you lowered your power?' Kingsley asked.

'Okay, yesterday I was doing some spells, because I wanted to try this. So I did a reductor curse at some conjured items, then if I concentrated I was able to go about half strength, then just a small amount, like what a first year would have.'

'Okay, show me, conjure a couple of things, go lowest first up to strongest.'

Harry shrugged, then grabbed his wand from his back pocket, conjured a heap of different items from books, to plastic toy cars and buckets, then started firing spells at every one of the items just making them break, then turned up his power and they were reduced to dust before turning back to the others.

'No one can lower their power like that, that's incredible. But I know everyone won't like this, but I need to see the curse.'

'Kingsley no,' Charlie shouted.

'As minister and an auror I have to see this Charlie. If Harry can survive the killing curse, then he can go into a very dangerous situation and we know he'll survive.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie, 'Trust me babe, I can survive this,' Harry stared into his eyes, 'Trust me.'

Charlie could see how much Harry believed this, so he gave a small nod before kissing him hungrily.

'You might need to wait Kingsley,' Ron shrugged.

'Charlie, I need Harry, you can snog him later,' Kingsley said but Harry and Charlie just kept kissing, 'Okay, looks like I have to wait.'

Everyone stood in the kitchen until finally Harry and Charlie slowly pulled apart, but kept staring at each other.

'Um Harry, the curse,' Kingsley said as he stepped over to the couple.

'Yeah, I'll be fine Charlie,' Harry kissed him again then stood back, 'Okay Kingsley, hit me.'

'Don't be a smart arse Harry,' Kingsley shook his head, then pulled his wand from his robes and pointed it at Harry, 'Are you positive about this?'

'Yes, so it'll be alright.'

'Okay, I'm taking a lot on trust here Harry,' Kingsley closed his eyes for a moment, then 'Avada Kedavra,' the green jet hit Harry square in the chest but he just smiled at everyone, 'Shit, you are immune to the worst dark curse there is. Do you think after surviving those other two times is the reason why you can?'

Harry shrugged knowing he couldn't tell anyone the truth, 'Maybe,' he said evasively, 'but I tried sectumsempra and reducto on myself as well, they don't even work. Maybe actually dying is the reason?'

'Could be, but this is incredible.'

'Yeah, I'm a freak,' Harry laughed.

'Powerful, not a freak Harry, but I want you to try something on me, lower your power and do a stunner on me, then up to half, then full,' Kingsley said.

'Let us sir, we are supposed to be protecting you,' Darius said.

'They have a point Kingsley, you are the minister, it's their job to keep you safe and alive,' Arthur said.

'Alright, one of you can.'

'Octavia,' Darius nodded to him.

'Okay,' Octavia moved down the end of the kitchen then faced Harry.

'Lowest first,' Harry aimed his wand, 'Stupefy.'

'Just a small step back, okay, take it up a bit Harry,' Kingsley said.

Harry nodded, pointed his wand, 'Stupefy,' then he ran over and helped the auror up, 'Sorry.'

'It's fine, but it only made me fall over and shudder a bit.'

'Okay, go half strength Harry.'

Harry pointed his wand, 'Stupefy, blast, sorry,' Harry ran to the auror who was throw back against the wall, 'Are you okay?'

'Bruised, but okay, was that half strength or full?'

'Half, why?'

'Because it looked like a full strength stunner, I need to see a full strength one but it'll have to be outside and one of us has to be ready to levitate Octavia before he hits the ground, can't have Harry hurting the aurors now, can we?' Kingsley grinned.

'Now who's being a smart arse Kingsley?'

'Before we try that, you said you used sectumsempra, we know that spell took George's ear off, but it never affected you.'

'Right, nothing happened.'

'That's magic, so basically you're immune to spells, but what about a muggle way, things like cutting yourself, have you tried that?'

'Good idea,' Harry summoned a knife, then sliced down his hand, 'Well it cut, but it's not bleeding and it didn't hurt.'

'You didn't know that but you never flinched either, like you knew you wouldn't feel it,' Hermione said staring at Harry.

'I've been cut so many times Hermione, I just block it out now. Oh about that Kingsley, you might know. That night, after, well he hit me with the cruciatus curse then flung me around for a bit, I never felt that either. Do you think that's when this started,' Harry knew he had to throw Hermione off, she was too good not to pick up on something.

'Actually that makes sense, but you looked sore later on, I remember and you were tired.'

'Tired, well the three of us hadn't slept or eaten in about eighteen hours, something like that, we were just on the go, none stop. But yeah, I was a little sore, I saw Madame Pomfrey after the Weasley's left. But considering what was wrong, I wasn't that sore. I had a few breaks, lots of cuts and bruises, not to mention my new scar was still bleeding.'

'What new scar?' Lee asked.

'Oh I got another lightning shaped one on my chest. So if you blokes can teach me what I need to be an auror, I could go into dangerous situation. You wouldn't get hurt and I'd be fine.'

'We'll put you through an accelerated program Mr. Potter.' Darius said.

'Harry, I hate Mr. Potter, makes me feel old.'

'But I had an idea about what happened today. What if Harry turned into a Weasley, since the death eaters won't go after him. You and Darius could be in Diagon Alley, Darius up near George's shop, Harry as a Weasley walking around. They might just attack, Harry will be fine, but Darius could also bind them while their concentrating on Harry,' Kingsley said.

'Then if Harry does that, he should turn into Ron, everyone knows Harry and Ron are best friends,' George suggested.

'Good idea George.' Ron said.

'Thanks George, put my blasted boyfriend in the line of fire,' Charlie scowled.

'Charlie, I'll be fine and I can do this without any danger, you saw it, plus I wouldn't need polyjuice potion,' Harry grinned, then waved his wand at his face and Harry instantly turned into Charlie, 'Blimey, it's strange being you Charlie, you've got some muscly arms, I know I've felt them but to feel it this way is so hot.' Harry smirked then Charlie laugh as he flex his muscles.

'Years of working with bloody big dragons,' Charlie grinned. 'But please change back, otherwise it's like I'm shagging myself.' Harry burst out laughing then snogged Charlie as Charlie.

'When did you work that out?' Kingsley asked looking stunned.

'Yesterday, I just wanted to keep trying things. I actually thought I could change into someone to see if the death eaters would attack me as another person since their too much of a coward to come after me properly,' Harry waved his wand at his face and turned back into himself, 'I tried Ginny first, didn't like the feeling of being a girl, so then I changed to Ron.' Harry saw Ginny and Hermione glance at each other, 'What's that look for?'

'Ginny, you can't tell him,' Hermione said looking anxious.

'I'm sorry Hermione, he knows something is going on,' Ginny faced Harry, 'When Hermione turned into you, when she was following Kingsley she stopped for a minute.'

'Yes, I notice Hermione did that, I was waiting to help her up on the thestral,' Kingsley said.

'Well she decided to have a look.'

'Hermione,' Harry said as his eyes went wide.

'Hermione, you looked at Harry?' Ron said.

'Well, it felt strange walking as a man, so I got curious,' Hermione blushed as everyone started laughing, then she saw Harry turn into her, 'Don't you dare Harry, you can't.'

'You did it to me Hermione,' Harry turned his back, but laughed.

'Harry, please don't, as my best friend, don't.' Hermione begged.

Harry laughed and turned back around, 'I wouldn't Hermione, I was just winding you up,' Harry changed back to himself, 'Ron is the only one that sees you naked.'

'Harry,' Ron glared.

'I can never get any sense out of these three when their together. But I think Ron and Harry have been a bad influence on Hermione.'

'Just as much as she has been on us Kingsley.'

'I never did anything wrong, it was always you two.'

'Polyjuice potion in second year, a rebel group in fifth year, sneaking up to the astronomy tower with me in first year and down to Hagrid's hut to help with the baby dragon. They were all our idea's Hermione, the polyjuice and DA we're yours and it's good to break the rules sometimes, you even said that, it was exciting breaking the rules.' Harry grinned.

'That was different, that was to get back at Umbridge.'

'Anything you say Hermione,' Harry chuckled then put his arms around Charlie, 'So even though I'm gay, Hermione was the first girl to see me naked, actually Hermione wasn't the first, I just remembered.'

'I beg your pardon, who else saw that cute naked body of yours?' Charlie asked but narrowed his eyes.

'Don't go hexing me, it was Myrtle during the triwizard tournament. Remember, Cedric told me to use the prefects bathroom to work out the egg clue. So there I am in this huge bathtub, with bubbles everywhere, then Myrtle comes up from under the water and kept coming onto me. All I kept doing was covering myself with the bubbles. A fourteen year old hormonal boy,' Harry saw everyone apart from the Grangers break into loud laughter.

'Myrtle always had a thing for Harry, she even said if Harry died he could share her toilet,' Ron laughed again.

'When was that?' Charlie asked.

'We were going down to the chamber of secrets to find Ginny. Myrtle was floating about her bathroom like normal, then she said that before she giggled.'

'Myrtle always yelled, never giggled, so what is it with you Harry. You can even get a ghost to like you.' Kingsley shook his head in amusement.

'Is that who this Myrtle is, a ghost?' Herbert Granger asked.

'Yes dad, sorry, but she died fifty years before in that bathroom at Hogwarts, so she haunts it all the time. She was killed by the basilisk that Slytherin originally put there, but Voldemort found it as a student. The basilisk is a giant snake, if you look in its eyes, it kills instantly, but like me, I looked at it through a mirror, so I was petrified. Harry killed it when he was twelve, saved Ginny's life, she was eleven.'

Harry gave Ginny a small smile, 'When I got down there Ginny looked like she was already dead, luckily she wasn't. But I shoved the sword of Gryffindor up through the basilisk's head before killing Voldemort, or his memory.'

'Harry, I had an idea for a new joke product, I thought I could invent a sweet so you could temporarily turn into people like Godric Gryffindor, Dumbledore, or even Kingsley, but Lee gave me an even better idea,' George grinned.

'Don't you dare George or I'll hex you, I don't want people walking around as me. It was bad enough when all of you turned into me.'

'And we see you standing there in a bra,' Ron said then laughed loudly.

'Thanks Ron, just the memory I need. Kingsley was trying his hardest not to laugh at that.'

'You have to explain that one Harry,' Lee said.

'Didn't you ever tell Lee about that George?'

'No, I forgot actually, you know I just lost my ear, so it slipped my mind.'

'Well the other six people turned into Harry, Fleur was one of them. Mad-eye wanted all of the Harry's to look and dress the same. So Fleur as Harry took her top off and she, he is standing there in a bra. Hermione took her top off, but she had a small singlet type top on underneath, then just put on the t-shirt identical to the one Harry had on.' Ron explained

'So there we all are seeing Harry as a cross dresser,' George smirked.

Harry picked up some bread and threw it at him, 'Prat, but no, you are not going to make anyone turn into me.'

'I can't believe all of you. Not long ago, these four people come in bleeding, now you're all joking like it's nothing,' Jean Granger said looking around at all the people standing in the strange looking kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'What you have to understand Mr. and Mrs. Granger, all our lives we were in danger, this lot even more so because Voldemort was always after Harry. So we learned to live with the danger, but still tried to go about our normal lives, even have fun and joke around,' Kingsley said, 'It actually helped.'

'It sure did, Hermione, Ron and I would be sitting in the common room, one minute talking about when Voldemort might come after me again, the next were all laughing about something stupid,' Harry said, 'It relieved the tension and stress. That's why whenever we all here together, we get a game of quidditch going. That's fun, a bit dangerous, but it helped, I know all that helped me focus more. When Dumbledore was showing me memories of Voldemort, I'd go back to the common room, Hermione and Ron would do something or say something silly or stupid to get me to relax, so all those times having fun with my friends helped in a lot of ways.'

'About the chamber Harry, we know you and Ron went down there, but why wasn't Ron with you when you found Ginny?' Angelina asked.

'Bloody Lockhart took Ron's wand, tried to do a memory charm on us. But Ron's wand was broken so the charm backfired onto him, but it made the ceiling collapse. Ron was stuck on the other side, so I went to find Ginny. Ron stayed to try and move all the rocks so he could get through.'

'You knew you were about to see Ginny, not knowing if she was alive or dead. You knew the basilisk was down there that could kill or petrify, but you still went alone. Did you hesitate at all, were you nervous, scared?' Darius asked.

'Harry's never scared,' Ron said.

'Sometimes Ron, but no I wasn't scared or nervous and I wasn't going to hesitate because it could have meant the difference between Ginny living or dying.'

'It was the same when he saved me, from what Slughorn said, Harry never hesitated where he panicked. Harry just ran over and grabbed a bezoar and shoved it in my mouth, saved my life that day.'

'Like he saved mine,' Arthur said giving Harry a smile.

'He saved mine during the fighting. Stopped me from running out in front of a spell,' Hermione said.

'That's what the saviour does, saves everyone,' George chuckled.

Harry scowled then waved his wand until George was hanging upside down by the ankles making everyone laugh.

'You knew he wouldn't put up with that for long George,' Lee laughed.

'Alright Harry, I won't say it again, let me down. I was just injured remember.'

'Yeah, but you're mum healed you,' Harry flicked his wand and George started to spin around making everyone laugh louder, then Harry stopped George spinning and lowered him to the ground making Harry laugh as George was wobbling a lot trying to stay standing.

'Blimey Harry,' George said trying to stop his body from spinning.

'Well since I know this lot is okay and Harry is going to help with these attacks, we might head out. Get this accelerated program together, we haven't had to do that since the first war. So come in early on Monday, Ron you might as well start the same program since you're already experienced.'

'We'll be there Kingsley, but didn't you want to test the full stunner,' Harry said.

'You had to remind him,' Octavia said as he grimaced.

'Right, I did too, but we'll levitate you so you won't get hurt. Let's head outside to see how far Harry can throw the auror,' Kingsley laughed.

'He's still being a smart arse,' Harry laughed then followed Kingsley and the aurors outside with everyone else following them.

'Okay, full stunner, Darius get ready to levitate Octavia.'

'Yes sir,' Darius moved further down the garden and got his wand ready.

Harry nodded, then pointed his wand at the auror, 'Stupefy,' then watched as the auror flew back about fifty feet before Darius slowed him then levitated him back to his feet, 'Are you okay, you're rubbing your chest?'

'Feels like someone punched me, really hard too,' Octavia took a couple of deep breaths, 'I lost my breath for a few seconds, so that's going to come in handy, but I don't want it done on me again.'

'When Harry taught us we all did stunners like the one Harry did inside when Octavia hit the wall. We used pillows to stop getting hurt, but most of the time we missed.'

'So you taught powerful stunners, no wonders a lot of death eaters went flying that night. I was fighting a couple when I'd see one go flying past me,' Kingsley said, 'Well, I got to see what you're power is like Harry, so now I can get to use that so you can catch these death eaters. See you on Monday,' Kingsley shook everyone's hands, then left with the aurors. Everyone else went back inside, talking about what the accelerated program would mean and how much work was involved for Harry and Ron.

'So are you going to keep the shop closed until they work this plan out George?' Arthur asked.

'No, I'm not letting them scare us.'

'George, you should wait, what if you got serious injured next time, or worse,' Molly said.

'Mum, I'll be fine, that's why the four of us have been there every day. Lee isn't starting work again for a while because of all these attacks.'

'Then I'll stay with you lot as well, another wand would come in handy,' Charlie suggested.

'If you want Charlie, but no checking out all the men that come in there.'

Charlie laughed, 'I don't do that anymore George.'

'He better not,' Harry glared until Charlie pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

'Let's have lunch, you four need it after losing so much blood and the shock as well,' Molly bustled around the kitchen, Hermione and Ginny automatically helping her, while Harry and Charlie kept snogging, Ron sat with the others.

'By the look of it, our daughter has done this a lot,' Mrs. Granger stared over at her daughter.

'I have mum because I've basically lived here, so I always give Mrs. Weasley a hand.'

'After lunch we'll go check your home Mrs. Granger, make sure it's safe,' Ron gave her a small smile.

'I'll come with you Ron, you never know if their watching the place. I can keep an eye out while you cast revealing charms everywhere,' Harry suggested.

'Great, especially since you can't get hurt, well with magic anyway. So dad, you want to come with us, then Charlie and Ginny can stay with mum to protect the Grangers.'

'I'll come with you, the faster we do this then we can get back and the Grangers can settle into their home. You're going to scar Angelina,' Arthur nodded to her arm.

'Yeah, but considering how lucky we are to be alive, I can live with a few scars.'

'There nothing on Harry's scars, he's covered in them,' Charlie said conversationally.

'Covered in them and how would you know that Charlie?' George asked.

'Because I usually undress him before shagging him George, we are together you know.'

'I know, but I like hearing if you'll say it or Harry will say it.'

'That is something you shouldn't asked George, it's there private life,' Molly said then gave George's head a slap.

'If you like answers George, yes we shag all the time, like rabbits and all over my house, not just in his bedroom, satisfied George?' Harry smirked.

'You could have just said yes, I didn't need the visual of the rest Harry,' George grimaced.

'Now you have your answer George let's get off everyone's private lives,' Arthur turned to Harry, 'You always knew what George and Fred were like and Charlie is almost as bad. You're never going to keep anything private.'

'I know, but it really doesn't worry me anymore. After almost dying so many times, I'm living my life and if that means everyone hears what we do, well, it's just part of us now,' Harry shrugged, 'Oh blast, where did she come from,' Harry started hissing as he walked towards a large snake that had slithered inside, then everyone watched as Harry spoke to the snake and the snake spoke to Harry before the snake turned and slithered back outside, 'I told her to go find some rats.'

'It looked like she shook her head at you Harry,' Arthur said.

'She did, she wanted to stay and talk to me, but I finally talked her into going out.' Harry saw a few people looked scared, while Hermione was giving him an intense look.

'I know you could talk to snakes Harry, but she wanted to stay with you, that's unusual, isn't it?'

'Well I wouldn't know Hermione, apart from Voldemort I'm the only other parseltongue so maybe she sensed something with me, like I could have a conversation with her.'

'That just gave me another idea, why don't I invent something so anyone could speak parseltongue, even if it's just for an hour or two. But I'd need your help with that Harry.'

'I don't mind George, when I have time, especially if I'm starting this accelerated auror program, I might not have that much time.'

'I'll work around it if I can come up with something, so I'll let you know.'

'You know how to find me,' Harry took Charlie's hand and stared up at him, 'You aren't going to be checking out anyone, are you babe?'

'No, I said I don't do that anymore, I check out you, only you, so relax okay.'

'Okay, I know you wouldn't lie to me,' Charlie sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap.

'I don't mean to get personal, but aren't you a bit young Harry for that type of relationship?' Mrs. Granger asked as she stared at Harry and Charlie.

'Another thing you need to understand Mrs. Granger. None of us feel young, not after everything we've been through for years. Like I said before, I feel about fifty sometimes, but have the energy of an eighteen year old. All of us know how many times we could have died, not just during the fighting at Hogwarts, but over the last fifty or so years for the older people. So we're all going to live our lives like tomorrow might be our last day because it could have been so many times for any of us and the danger is still out there. But I am an adult, I'm with Charlie, so we're in an adult relationship and that's what we both want.'

'We lost our son Fred, who was George's twin. Harry saved Ron and Ginny's lives, Ginny when she was only eleven, Ron a couple of years ago. He saved my life a few years ago as well. So we realise that even though Voldemort is dead, there will always be danger, just like the muggle world. So we all want to be with the people we love, have some fun while we can, enjoy our lives because you just don't know what the future holds,' Arthur explained.

'Alright, I do understand that the world is full of danger, even our world people die all the time,' Mrs. Granger looked towards her daughter, 'Does that mean you are as well Hermione?'

Everyone in the kitchen saw Ron's ears go red and Hermione blushed slightly, but she gave a small nod.

'Yes, you both know I'm not reckless or do things on a whim. I like to think things through. Ron and I love each other and we want a future together, so we decided we wanted to be committed to each other in every way. We'll talk marriage, but not yet, we want some time.'

'This is great, first Ron will be my brother, now I'll have Hermione as my sister, I'll have a family,' Harry said happily.

'Another one in a couple of years as well Harry, Angelina and I are talking about our future together,' George grinned.

'So I'll get two more sisters after Ginny, I always wondered if my parents would have had more kids if they weren't killed. I always wanted to be part of a large family.'

'Well now you are Harry, the Weasley family, except you have black hair instead of red, like Hermione has brown hair and Angelina has black, Fleur has blonde.'

'I could change all of you to Weasley red if you want?' George grinned, then pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry, who quickly cast a shield charm around himself but made everyone else laugh. So the Grangers and the Weasley's with their few extra soon to be family all enjoyed a great lunch and some fun now they all could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After lunch, Harry, Ron and Arthur left to go check on the Grangers home. Lee, George, Angelina and Verity all went back to the shop. Charlie, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley kept an eye out for any danger because they knew if death eaters attacked, the Grangers would be in the most danger, being muggles, so they couldn't fight or defend themselves.

A couple of hours later, Harry, Ron and Arthur came back with the news that everything was alright and it looked like the death eaters never found out where the Grangers lived. So even though it was not technically allowed, Hermione and Ron apparated her parents directly into their living room then helped them settle in but Hermione told her parents she would visit a lot, but would be living with Ron at the Burrow. So they decided to help the Grangers buy food to stock the house, then they stayed for dinner so Hermione could catch up with her parents and her parents got to know Ron a little more.

Harry and Charlie went back to Harry's place and spent a few hours together in Harry's bed before heading back to the Burrow for dinner, then Harry asked if Charlie wanted to spend the night, so Charlie grabbed a few things then headed back to Harrys. Basically from then on, he was going to stay there every night, but Harry and Charlie spent time through the day at the Burrow.

Monday morning arrived, Harry and Charlie flooed to the Burrow, then Harry and Ron left to head to the ministry to start their auror training and were surprised to find Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Cho Chang and Parvati Patil all starting auror training as well. So the group all talked for a while before Darius and Octavia took them into the auror conference room and started to explain everything they would be learning and how they had to still pass their test before they could become aurors. Apart from Harry and Ron, only Seamus and Cho decided to do the accelerated auror program, so Octavia took those four into another section of the auror offices and had them start their training.

After three months, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Cho all passed and were now aurors. The others all congratulated them, but they preferred to go through the normal training even if it took longer.

The four new aurors were teamed up with four aurors, Harry was with Octavia, while Ron was with Lavinia, Cho with Dorian and Seamus with Ezra. Their first trips out in the field they got to see a bit of action with death eaters, but they all handled themselves like they had been aurors for years. Their partners all realised that they had actually been doing auror work for years without being aurors, so they knew there world was going to be safe, they just needed to find the rest of these death eaters.

Darius had organised for Harry to turn into Ron, then Octavia was going to be acting like a shopper, casually going about his business. Seamus with Lavinia were also going to be somewhere around Diagon Alley in case a lot of death eaters turned up when they realised Ron Weasley was alone, even if it was Harry Potter. But they all had hopes that this plan would capture a lot without them knowing they were really going after Harry and not Ron. Ron wanted to go but realised he couldn't be seen, so he stayed back at the auror office and hoped everything went alright.

Just before the group went to the Leaky Cauldron, they removed their robes and made sure they just had normal clothes on, jeans and t-shirts or jumpers, nothing to make them stand out against the other young people. Lavinia went through first, then a few minutes later, Seamus also went into Diagon Alley. Harry as Ron went after ten minutes, then Octavia last and he headed straight up towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but never stayed right near the shop so it wouldn't get too suspicious. Harry as Ron walked casually through Diagon Alley, sometimes stopping and looking through shop windows like Quality Quidditch Supplies, other times just walking past. It wasn't long before eight death eaters turned up and instantly started to fire spells at Ron. Harry fought back but mainly left it to the other aurors but he didn't want them to get suspicious. Out of the eight, only one escaped. Harry stayed as Ron in case there was anyone watching that was in contact with the death eaters. The four of them bound then took the death eaters back to the ministry.

A week later, Darius looked at his aurors, 'The last time worked well Harry, I think we might do that again. This time change into Hermione, then we'll have others with you so they don't get suspicious.'

'You really want me as a girl boss?' Harry asked but could hear Ron and the others all laughing softly.

'Yes, I think another Weasley would be a bit suspicious for the next one.'

'And don't think about it either Harry,' Ron called.

'Now you said something Ron, I just might.'

'If you do, I'll tell Charlie that you had a look.'

'Thanks, great mate you are Ron but I don't think it'll worry Charlie, I'll be seeing a girl not another bloke.' Harry smirked.

'What are you two talking about?' Cho asked.

'When we had to escort Harry from his relatives to a safe house, Mad-eye wanted us to turn into Harry and dress the same. Well Hermione decided to have a look since she was a bloke, her curiosity got the better of her,' Ron explained.

'So brainy Hermione decided to check out the family jewels of the saviour,' Seamus laughed.

'Well she didn't get to really see anything as nothing was happening, if you get my meaning, unless she made something happened,' Harry stared over at Ron and saw him look away, 'She did, didn't she, she made me get up even if it was her, but she saw me, all of me.'

'Yes, she told me that night after you found out. She said she couldn't believe how fast that happened.'

'What did she expect, I was still a virgin then, now she might see the difference. Oh I have to get Hermione back for this,' Harry instantly turned into Hermione, then went into the bathrooms, sealed the door because Ron was following and he heard the banging on the other side of the door. But Harry did what he threatened and stood there looking at his best friends body. 'No wonder you can't keep your hands off her Ron,' Harry called loudly and Ron instantly started banging the door louder, but Harry heard everyone else laughing. Then he thought he'd have some fun, so he started to make groaning noises to make Ron think Harry as Hermione was satisfying herself. Then Harry dressed before unsealing the door, then put a very contented smile on his/her face and stepped out to more laughter. 'Now you can tell Hermione,' Harry turned putting on his best satisfied face he could as he walked back over to his boss, 'So are we going now boss?'

Darius slowly stopped laughing, 'Yes, so now it's serious Harry, put all the jokes aside and hopefully we'll get more of these bastards.

'Harry, please tell me you really didn't do that,' Ron said as he walked over.

Harry as Hermione gave him a smile then left the auror office with the others leaving Ron scowling at his friend and wondered if he did or not. But he knew he would have to tell Hermione because Harry eventually would, now Ron just hoped he got to Hermione before Harry did.

As the new group walked around Diagon Alley, Harry as Hermione mainly stayed near shops like Flourish and Blotts or the Magical Menagerie, sometimes looking in shop windows at strange and unusual gadgets, things like Dumbledore had in his office at Hogwarts. It only took forty minutes before six death eaters or snatchers turned up and again, Harry as Hermione acted surprised and started to fight, but made it look like she was just trying to defend herself, while the other three aurors ended up catching all six. Harry as Hermione pretended to act a little scared, thanking the aurors, shaking their hands before watching them leave with the death eaters. George, Lee and Angelina acted like Harry was Hermione, George even put his arm around her and led her into the shop so it looked like they were trying to calm her down before letting her go home. After half an hour, Lee walked Harry as Hermione back down through Diagon Alley, then through the Leaky Cauldron before Harry as Hermione apparated away. Harry changed back into himself before heading back to the auror offices.

'It's working Harry, if we keep doing this about once a week, random days and people, we might get them all caught. I just wish we knew where they were all hiding,' Darius said as he leant against one of the desk.

'Yeah, but they keep changing where their staying,' Harry said feeling frustrated.

'Just had a bit of news though,' Ron said as he stepped into the auror office. 'Lavinia was questioning one and the last place they stayed was one of the earliest places they were hiding at. So it looks like their rotating their hide outs.'

'Then we'll get a roster up so we can keep watch, but the places they use are bound to have some protection around it, so we'll work on that. Now while you are all here, I heard from Minerva McGonagall. She has started sending out letters to all the seventh years like you lot would have been. She's trying to find out how many will be there to organise schedules. A lot of the Slytherin's are going back, the kids of death eaters as well and because most of them never got caught doing anything wrong, there's nothing that can be done, so they are allowed to go. So I'm sending all of you on different days to keep a watch on them, anything suspicious, question them, find out if they know anything, have any plans themselves or if they have been in contact with these death eaters and they might be planning something. Now Harry, Ron, Ginny is your sister and friend, Hermione your girlfriend and friend, so you really have to behave yourself when you see Parkinson, she's argued a good case to the Wizengamot that she was following the orders of the headmaster at the time, Snape. So they have allowed her to go back as a normal student.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other, 'She'll be there with Ginny and Hermione,' Ron said.

'Listen, if you two can't put your personal feelings aside, you won't be going to Hogwarts.'

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'I'll be fine, it was just a shock that she got away with that and is going to be at Hogwarts.'

'She wasn't the only one to get away with that Harry, Zabini who was another one that helped the Carrows torture kids, he used the same argument, so he's going to be there, a few others as well. But we have had one bit of luck which involves the Slytherin's. A student is returning to finish his studies, but wants nothing to do with them. He's been giving us a lot of information that has helped, so he's going to be our spy in the Slytherin rooms. He's going to use a coin with the proteas charm on it so he can communicate with you, whichever ones are there on the day.'

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Terry and Parvati all looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

'Why are you lot looking like that?' Octavia asked.

'Malfoy,' they said together.

'Yes, but how did you figure that out?' Darius asked.

'He found out Hermione used the proteas charm when we were all in the DA. So he used that coin when he had Madame Rosmerta imperiused,' Ron explained.

'That was when he let the death eaters into Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died,' Harry finished, 'So easy enough to work out it was him as I know he never wanted to kill Dumbledore or curse Katie Bell. I saw what Voldemort was doing to him.'

'You are going to have to explain that Harry, as your work colleagues and aurors we are honest and trustworthy. Plus anything that gets discussed inside these rooms stay in these rooms, they can't even be discussed with family, you know that,' Darius said.

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a moment. Harry knew it was up to him whether he explained this or not. But he had come to know all the aurors and he knew they were all trustworthy. The only thing for Harry not wanting to tell anyone was mainly down to how it made him feel, disgusted that he had a piece of Voldemort attached to him for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Alright, since you all know a bit about this, aurors learn about it, just not everything involved.'

'Are you going to be alright explaining this Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'm getting over it, still hard to think about that's all,' Harry leant against his desk then looked around at his work colleagues, some his friends that he's known for years. He started explaining, Ron also helped with the explanation of what the three friends did when they were away. Harry and Ron never heard a sound, but he could see the shock on some, the girls looked sadly at Harry. When Ron came to the part about what happened to Dobby, Harry turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door after him. After a lot more explaining from Ron, about Snape and Harry's mother, everyone stared at the bathroom door.

All the aurors were hearing things that none of them thought they'd ever hear or ever do in their lives and they realised why Harry, Hermione and Ron were best friends and how they ended up staying alive while a lot of people got caught and killed, but not these three, not these three friends who had been together for so long and will always be there for each other. Harry stepped back out into the room but kept his face averted and everyone know why.

'Okay, how did you get into the chamber of secrets Ron? From what I've heard, Harry had to speak parseltongue to open up the secret entrance,' Octavia asked.

'I heard Harry open the locket, plus he sometimes talks in his sleep. So I copied what he said when he said open, got us into the chamber.'

Harry looked up and grinned at Ron, 'You never told me I talk in my sleep, I thought I just had nightmares?'

'Well you do mainly have nightmares, but just occasionally you'd say stuff in your sleep. Hermione and I listened to you talking to someone once, we weren't sure who it was until you said you loved their long hair and earring, Charlie,' Ron smirked at Harry.

'Oh great, I could just imagine what I was saying.'

'Yep, it was all very amusing and that was before you told us you were gay, so Hermione and I were expecting it, then when you and Charlie were in his room for hours, we knew what was happening.'

Harry shook his head, 'Yeah, I never told Charlie because at first I wasn't sure what I was feeling for him and also I had no idea he was gay.

'Okay, now the room of requirement, you were cornered by three blokes, what happened?' Darius asked.

'I could see Malfoy wasn't that comfortable, all he mainly asked was for me to give him back his wand, but I was using that as mine was busted. Then Hermione and Ron turned up, Goyle aimed the killing curse at Hermione, Ron chased after him, but Crabbe conjured fiend fyre. Things were coming at us from all directions and the diadem went flying into the air, flames kept chucking it around. We ended up running trying to outrun those flames. We found brooms and took off high, but saw Malfoy hanging onto some furniture, Goyle unconscious. So we went back, Hermione and Ron grabbed Goyle, I grabbed Malfoy and we were heading out, but I saw the diadem being flung up in the air, so I turned and dived for it. Grabbed it and just beat the flames out when the door disappeared. When we looked at the diadem, it was destroyed, fiend fyre can destroy a horcrux. Hermione knew this but wasn't going to suggested it as it's so unstable, which we got to see.'

'Then that boy killed the snake after being tortured,' Darius said.

'Neville, yeah, see when he called a stop in the fighting and told me to go to him, he was in the shrieking shake where he had just killed Snape, then he left. We went in but Snape wasn't dead, he told me to take his memories, then he died. So Hermione and Ron went into the great hall to see his family, I went up to speak with Dumbledore. Every portrait was empty, so I decided to see what was in the memory and lucky I did or Voldemort would still be here, that's what I meant about a lot of it was luck. Anyway, in the memory was how Snape and my mother met, right through their years at Hogwarts, how my dad and Sirius always hexed Snape, but Snape used to try and hex them, that's why he gave them to me. I got to see Snape begging Dumbledore to keep my mother safe, then saw him in tears after he heard she was dead, but ended up staying Dumbledore's spy and help protect me, because Dumbledore always knew Voldemort would return even before he figured out about the horcruxes. But it was right near the end of the memory was the one that was important. Dumbledore was telling Snape about me, how I was made one the night I got the scar and I had to let Voldemort kill me. After the initial anger and shock wore off, I realised what I had to do, I had to die,' Harry shrugged.

'But you're alive,' Dorian said looking confused.

'Yeah, but I didn't know I was going to live. So I put my cloak on because I didn't want to have to tell Hermione and Ron. If they saw me they would have known something was going on. I came to Neville, he was bringing in dead people, I pulled the cloak off then lied to him, which I hated doing. I told him I was going to be out of sight for a while, he asked if I was turning myself over to Voldemort. Then I told him that in case Hermione or Ron never got the chance that the snake had to die. I never told him that I thought there was a chance Hermione and Ron might get killed, but I realised I had to be hard in a way, sensible because it was only us three that knew the secret on how to kill him so I thought if I was dead then Hermione and Ron got killed, someone else should know the secret. Neville never asked me why the snake had to die, just nodded, then said that everyone was going to keep fighting, which I knew they would but unless I died, it was all for nothing since he couldn't die. So I put my cloak and wand away before facing him then just let him hit me with the killing curse. Man was I surprised when I woke up.'

'You, Voldemort looked completely shocked when you pulled off the cloak after Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix. I actually laughed at the look on his face, he really believed you were dead, now I know why,' Seamus said smiling at Harry.

'Yeah, why, so that's pretty much everything and why we know Malfoy would help even if he is a git.' Harry shrugged.

'Okay, that was really interesting and bloody hell, what you three did. But one more thing and we can drop all that. How in the name of merlin did you have the courage to do that, because since I've met you I've noticed you're a fighter, you couldn't fight because you knew what had to happen and so you just stood there?' Octavia asked.

'Yeah, I am a fighter so it was hard not to, that's why I stuck my wand in the band of my jeans to make it hard to get to. The courage, well I figured my life has been so fucked up I wasn't losing much if I died, well apart from feeling sorry for my friends. Then I figured I'd be with Sirius, my parents, even Dumbledore. So it never bothered me to die, I just hoped everyone else survived.'

'Okay, I give you that Harry, you're life had been bloody hard. But I realised now after you told me that, why he's spells weren't binding. You did what your mother did, let herself die to protect you, you let yourself die to protect everyone,' Darius said as he stared at his auror.

'Yeah, I was thinking about them before I walked up to him, hoping if I died, it would give everyone back at the castle a bit of protection. The moment Neville broke through the curse I realised it worked. Anyway, let's forget about all that and get back to Parkinson. We'll be alright with her boss even if I wish I could curse her to hell and back for hurting my friends, I won't. I know what my job is and how to behave.'

'That's the hard thing for Harry, he used to just do what he wanted,' Ron grinned.

'True, but since I never had parents, no one telling me to clean my room or brush my teeth, I got used to doing anything I wanted plus I never had to worry about my family since I didn't have one. Like what you and Hermione had to do to protect your families, I didn't have that.'

'Alright, well when both of you,' Darius looked at Harry and Ron, 'go to Hogwarts, Octavia and Lavinia will be keeping an eye on you just to make sure you can handle seeing her. But now I'll go work on getting a roster up so we can watch these places the death eaters are hiding at.'

Ron waited till Darius went into his office before he faced Harry, 'Did you Harry?'

Harry acted like he had no idea what Ron was talking about, 'Did I what?' Harry sat at his desk going over everything they learned from the death eaters but as his head was lowered, he couldn't help smiling.

'Harry, just tell me if you blasted did it, you know, we could hear you,' Ron scowled.

Harry slowly looked up with a straight face, 'I don't know if I should tell you Ron, you never told me Hermione made me get up so she could see what I was like.'

'Harry, bloody hell, this is my girlfriend we're talking about, tell me.'

Harry kept staring at Ron but could hear everyone softly laughing as they tried to pretend they weren't listening.

'Fine,' Harry laughed, 'I did look, but I never touched, I wouldn't do that to either of you.'

'But you did look?' Ron asked.

'Yes, after what Hermione did, I had to get her back for that and I plan to tell her. Now let me get back to work.'

'You know Hermione is going to hex you.'

'Hermione can't as she did it to me first.'

'Harry, can I talk to you about something,' Parvati asked then gestured for him to follow her.

'Sure,' Harry followed Parvati to the back of the rooms and listened to what she wanted. At first she was surprised but realised why no one knew as it wasn't allowed. He decided to keep it to himself but do what she asked, but not straight away so no one got suspicious. Just before everyone was ready to leave for the day, Harry got Seamus' attention, asking him to stay behind for a minute, then waited until everyone left.

'What's up Harry?'

'Parvati asked me to do something, she told me about you two but I'm going to keep it to myself unless I think it's going to cause problems.'

'It won't, as you can see, we act like friends, nothing else.'

'Yeah, it's when you might happened to see each other in a dangerous situation that will change. Anyway, she's a little nervous about going further in your relationship and that's down to one thing. She got a few scars from the battle and she's not sure how you will handle seeing them for the first time. Now normally I wouldn't do this, but I could see how much she wants to find out how you handle seeing those without her being there.'

'She asked you to change into her, so I can see what she looks like?'

'Yeah, only because she's scared you won't like the way she looks. So I said I'd see if you wanted to or not.'

'I knew there was a reason she kept putting it off. We'd talk about it, start, then she'd stop and kept apologising to me. So let's do it so I can tell her there's nothing that will change the way I feel about her.'

'Okay,' Harry moved his wand over his body and turned into Parvati, 'In case anyone comes back let's get into the bathroom before I strip off. Just remember Seamus, I'm not your girlfriend, so no touching,' Harry said seriously.

'Harry,' Seamus scowled then nodded, 'Okay, I get what you mean, so remind me,' Seamus followed Harry into the bathroom, watched as he stripped off, 'Blimey you're gorgeous.'

'Seamus it's Harry remember, not Parvati. Now as you can see what she was talking about, but since you just called me gorgeous,' Harry laughed, 'I don't think she has anything to worry about.'

'No, she doesn't,' Seamus said then started to breath heavily as he closed his eyes, 'Get dressed before I take you right now.'

Harry laughed loudly, then dressed before changing back into himself, 'Now go find your girl, while I go find my man,' Harry waited until Seamus left then went back to his desk got the addresses of the places the death eaters had used, then left to go see if any were hiding there and going himself, he knew he couldn't die, but it would protect his friends and work colleagues, that's why Harry made his horcrux, to keep everyone else safe and himself so he could catch these death eaters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry went to three of the old hide outs, but not one death eater was there. He decided to check one more before heading home even though it was late. Harry snuck up towards a large house in a quiet neighbourhood and came against some enchantments. Harry grabbed his wand and did the counter spell to remove wards and enchantments, he hoped he found the right one so it wouldn't take long, luckily for Harry, they came down first try so he realised whoever did the spells weren't that knowledgeable. Harry snuck up to a window and saw four blokes and one woman sitting there talking. He went around to another window and saw a couple more people. He kept checking every window on the ground floor and found more, a lot more and realised this was the place they were using. Harry realised he couldn't take them all on at once even if he knew he couldn't die, someone would work out what he had done. So he squatted down to try and think what to do, contact the aurors or just wait until the next morning when they might be gone. As Harry was thinking three death eaters saw him so he had no choice and started fighting. At first they weren't going to, but Harry gave them no choice, but he also cast a strong silencing charm around him and the three death eaters so the ones inside never heard them. The death eaters realised they had to fight, so they did and Harry got hit by a few spells which made the death eaters panic when Harry Potter never died, again. Harry quickly stunned them, petrified them before binding them together. As he was taking care of the three, he was hit again, but after a few questions, he took care of her. He took them out of the yard, replaced the basic enchantments before he apparated back to the ministry. The security guard on duty saw Harry with three death eaters, gave him a nod, then asked if he needed help taking them to the holding cells. Harry thanked him but said he was fine, then took the death eaters down to the lowest floor of the ministry and locked them up before filling out his report and hoped his boss didn't have a go at him.

Harry stepped into his bedroom and saw Charlie asleep on his stomach which made him smile. He quietly went into his bathroom, showered then got into bed beside him.

'You're late,' Charlie said as he turned over.

'Sorry, got caught up with something for work,' Harry put his arm around Charlie, 'I thought you were asleep, I tried not to make too much noise.'

'I was off and on, I've gotten used to you being beside me.'

'Yeah, so have I, but since you are awake I need to tell you something that happened today. Not about work, you know I can't, but something else.'

'It's not serious is it Harry,' Charlie sat up and stared at Harry.

'No, well, I hope you understand. I found something out and I just couldn't help myself. You know how we were talking about when Hermione and the others turned into me and she had a look.'

'Yeah, I was there so of course I remember.'

'Well Darius wanted me to go out disguised as Hermione. Ron instantly said I couldn't do it and everyone wanted to know what we were talking about. So we explained what Hermione did, but I said she didn't actually see anything as I wasn't up. I noticed Ron looked away and realised that Hermione did make me get up so she could have a look.'

'So what happened when you found out?'

'I changed into Hermione and had a look,' Harry screwed up his face waiting to see what Charlie would say. When he never said anything Harry decided to, 'Aren't you angry with me Charlie?'

'Normally I would, but since she did it to you I understand that you wanted to do it to her, but also Harry, she is a woman. Now if it was a bloke you looked at then you'd see angry. So what did Ron say?'

'I sealed myself in the bathroom and he was banging on the door, so I pretended Charlie, I never really did it, I pretended as Hermione to satisfy myself. I kept making all these groaning noises, really loud to so everyone could hear. Then I walked out as Hermione with a very satisfied look on my face.'

Charlie stared at Harry then broke up laughing before he pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, then started to kiss him hungrily.

'That gave me an idea Harry,' Charlie grinned down at Harry, 'You can turn into me, I could turn into you and we could see what the other feels when we make love.'

Harry stared up at Charlie and his earlier beliefs about Charlie being up for anything was true, he was. So Harry kissed Charlie again, then grabbed his wand and instantly changed both of them into each other. So for the next couple of hours, they both really found out what the other liked because they got to feel it.

The following morning, Harry slept in, so he hurried to shower and dress before heading to work. He stepped into the office and noticed everyone glance at him and none of them were smiling.

'What, have I got something on my face?'

'No, but you're in trouble,' Octavia said as he knocked on their bosses door, 'He's here boss.'

Darius stepped out and stared at Harry, 'So, why did you go out alone?'

Harry sighed, 'Here I thought it was because I was late. You know I was safe and I was only going to check out a few places. But I found their hide out and they have no idea I was there. Only the three I caught and brought back.'

'Harry, you know that's not how it works. I give the assignments, then I decide who does what and you always have backup. It doesn't matter if you're immune to magic, they could have captured you.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, sorry, I never thought about that. I just wanted to find out where they were so everyone could finally be safe, especially the Weasley's. They can't have normal lives while that lot is still out there. Charlie's been attacked again, I needed to do something.'

'And you're worried, we get that, but don't do it again or there will be consequences for your actions.'

'Oh Harry's in trouble, what did he do?' Kingsley said as he stepped into the office.

'Went out alone and without orders or backup. I know he's used to doing what he wants, but not as an auror.'

'I said sorry and I won't do it again, so can we drop it and go get the others. I saw at least seventeen in that house, but I don't know how many were upstairs.'

'No, you're staying here and filling out all the reports that you're behind in.'

'You're kidding, I'm the one that can't get hurt, all of you can,' Harry said as he stared at his boss.

'When you learn you can't just go off on your own, then you can do your duty as an auror, not before.'

'Look I get it, I did wrong here, but this is serious. There could be another twenty death eaters in there, you need me.'

Ron and Kingsley could both see Harry going off on his own if this wasn't sorted out and fast.

'Darius, yes Harry should not have done it and I would be doing the same thing as you are. But think about this seriously for the safety of everyone. It still comes down to you as head of this office, but Harry is needed on this one. You can make him stay back every night or work weekends if you want. But he's immune to magic, he could go in which could give you the diversion you all need,' Kingsley said.

'I will, you can have me work back whenever you want even if Charlie will try and hex you for doing that. But I know I shouldn't have, I'm just so frustrated. I figured after Voldemort was gone we'd all be safe and we aren't, well, all of you aren't. So please boss, don't put everyone in danger just because you're pissed at me.'

'We said it was going to take Harry a while to get used to following orders and not just going off and do what he wants. He's been leading for years, used to being the one to give orders, that's not going to stop just like that boss,' Octavia said trying to calm his boss down.

'In my office, now,' Darius glared at Harry, then stood waiting for him to move passed, then he slammed the door after him.

'I know Harry shouldn't have done it, but I've never see Darius go off like that,' Octavia looked up at Kingsley, 'Have you, you have known him longer than all of us?'

'No, but I think I know why though. Harry is Harry Potter, the one that killed Voldemort, to give all of us a chance at a normal life. Then he finds out than Harry can survive the killing curse, then immune to all magic and the death eaters are too scared to go after him. I think he's feeling a little insecure in his job but also that Harry has more experience than he has and his been an auror for twenty years.'

'Harry would never intentionally make anyone feel like that. But we've all noticed he's been a lot different since that first attack, it got worse when Charlie was really hurt that time. All his life he's been in danger and dangerous situations and to him, that's his life, so he's just doing what he always has, trying to make sure all of us are safe. I know that is no excuse for going off on his own, but that's Harry,' Ron sighed.

'We know Ron, that's what Darius and I spoke about when we knew Harry was going to be an auror. Trying to change a habit of lifetime, then to do what he was told, not what he thought he needed to do.'

'Fuck off, I don't need you or anyone else talking to me like that. So you can take this job and shove it up that stiff arse of yours,' Harry yelled as he stormed out of the office, then kept going until he was gone.

'Oh shit, let me go talk to him,' Ron said then went to hurry from the office.

'No, he's gone, we're here to do a job, so everyone get ready to leave.'

'In your office Darius, now,' Kingsley said then actually grabbed his arm and pushed him through the door. 'You've made a huge mistake Darius, you're my friend, but you need to listen because you went too far and I know why. Harry is not after your job or trying to make you feel like you're not needed. You knew it was going to take time to get Harry to adjust to having a boss. He's never had parents, no one to ever tell him what to do. It's been seven months since Voldemort was killed, give him a chance to get used to being given orders and not going off on his own.'

'How are they supposed to follow my orders when Harry doesn't and gets more done than I can. I know we talked about it, but I always had my reservations about how he could handle the job. He proved he can't follow orders. So either he goes or I do.'

'Darius, you are a good auror and the best in this office, why do you think I assigned you the job of head. Harry will listen to you and do what he's told, but you need to give him a chance. All his life he's been scared of what might happen, now his friends, the only family he has are in danger and he wants it finished. He was willing to die to make sure everyone was safe. That shows what type of person he is but he needs you, not everyone else, but you to give him a chance. He's scared Darius, you might not see it, but I can because we became friends. He has the same tense stance and look he always had whenever he knew Voldemort was planning something. Harry's very good at hiding what he's really feeling, but the people closest to him can always tell when his scared and it's not for him, it's for everyone, you included.'

Kingsley and Darius stared at each other trying to make the other see their point of view and if Darius didn't give in, then he could just lose more than Harry Potter from the auror office and Kingsley knew he could lose all of the aurors.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Darius turned away from his old boss and friend, then sat down at his desk and went about his work like nothing was going on. Kingsley sighed, then left the office. He saw everyone staring at the door, Kingsley just shook his head.

'Give them both some time and hopefully they will both come to their senses. I better go change my plans for another day. Ron if you hear from Harry, let me know. Octavia, keep an eye on Darius,' Kingsley saw the two aurors nod, then he left that office and went back to his own and hoped Harry was going to be alright even if he can't be killed by magic, there are other ways he could die.

'What do you think Harry will do Ron, you're his closest friend, so you're honest opinion?' Octavia asked.

'He's gone back to that house and he's going to do what he said he would, make sure it's safe for all of us. It's strange though, Hermione researched the horcruxes and the killing curse. She couldn't find any reason that Harry should be immune to magic the only thing she could find out was that Harry would have more power than he used to have, which we all saw he did. She made me promise not to say anything to Harry, but she even spoke to Dumbledore's portrait about it. Even Dumbledore said those two things shouldn't have made him immune, so let's hope this extra power does help when he goes back to the house.'

'Ron's right, Harry would be there right now, he won't let anyone stop him doing what he thinks is right,' Cho said, 'That's what he's always done and it usually turns out to be the right decision and he gets it done.'

'Their right, even though Harry shouldn't have gone off on his own, he'll be there doing what he thinks he needs to do,' Seamus said.

Just then a stag patronus appeared in the office, 'Half bound and petrified waiting for you, the other half got away, I'll leave them to you aurors.' Harry's voice said before Prongs disappeared.

'I'll go tell the boss,' Octavia said then knocked on the door but never waited just went in and explained to his boss what was going on before both of them left the office.

'Let's go get them,' Darius said then led his aurors out of the office and to the house where they would find at least a dozen bound and petrified aurors.

Harry went home and instantly poured himself a drink, knocking back the whole thing when Charlie walked down the stairs.

'Why are you home in the middle of the day even though it's a nice surprise.'

'Don't worry about it,' Harry poured another drink knocking that one back as well.

'Harry, what's going on?'

'Drop it Charlie, this doesn't concern you,' Harry shouted.

'You don't talk to me like that Harry. When you want to talk to me properly, you'll know where I'll be, the Burrow,' Charlie turned before he decided to hex Harry.

'Get out, I don't need you, I don't need anyone,' Harry poured another drink, then knocked that back.

'Fine, if that's the way you want it,' Charlie's whole body stiffened, then he quickly packed his bag and left.

Harry stayed drinking, one after another until he passed out on the couch in the living room.

Later that afternoon, Ron headed home to see Hermione before going to check on Harry.

'Hi Charlie, what are you doing here?' Ron said as he sat down then grabbed some fruit off the table.

'Harry and I had a fight, he told me to get out, I did. He was being a real arsehole.'

'Okay, let me explain what happened today. First Harry went out by himself last night, caught three death eaters, that's not the problem. It was he went alone, no orders, no back up. Darius and Harry went off at each other at the office before Harry told Darius to stick the job up his arse, then he left. We got his patronus telling us he caught half and had them bound for us aurors. Harry was really angry when he left, Kingsley tried to talk to Darius, Octavia tried to talk to Darius. He really went off at Harry, more than we all think he should have. Harry even apologised and said he'd stay back every night, even do weekend work, but Darius just wouldn't let it go. Kingsley explained to us why, because it's Harry Potter, killed Voldemort, immune to magic, powerful, all that. He's worried that Harry wants his job, he also thinks none of us will listen to him because Harry doesn't, just does what he wants, like he always has. I was going to go after Harry, but Darius wouldn't let me, so I thought I'd come home before heading over to the house to see how he is.'

'Well I left him drinking, he was so hard and cold Ron, nothing like Harry at all.'

'We've been talking about that Ron, trying to work out why he's like that and why he is immune. He can't be, no witch or wizard in history has ever become immune to magic. We both think Harry's done something and I think I know what he's done.'

'What, because you are the brightest witch around, so you're probably right.'

'First, it started after that last attack. Charlie explained how Harry was while we were away, he was normal. Then after he got hurt that time, by the following morning Harry was different, he didn't seem to be worried about it, he kept eating, he swore a lot, he was more energetic, more for him anyway. We saw him that day we came home with my parents. Remember how he was?'

'Yeah, you and I looked at each other wondering what was going on. So now tell me because I've got a feeling I'm not going to like it.'

'You won't, think about it. What would someone do so they could not die,' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'No, he wouldn't do that, not after what he went through because of Voldemort.'

'All my research leads to that Ron, it's the only way for him to be immune, Harry made a horcrux and he did it after Charlie got hurt. He was determined to get the death eaters, so one way to make sure he did was to make sure he could never die which would give him a chance to capture them.'

'They can make someone unstable, even after one. I remember you telling me when you read one of those books. Hey, where are those books because those are the only way anyone can find out how to make one.'

'Harry has them, he asked me for them before we left Hogwarts. He said since he found out he was one, he wanted to just make sure it never did anything to him, damaged him in anyway because of all the other items were damaged, apart from the snake that is. So you see, he knows how to do it, the spell is in those books.'

'He did Ron, I went to Harry's home that night, just for a couple of hours. We think he went out to a muggle area that had a lot of criminals. He probably thought if he killed one of those then he was saving someone else's life but also making sure he couldn't die at the same time, or he went and found a death eater and killed them, we're not sure which, but if Harry was determined, it wouldn't matter to him.'

'Yeah, you're right, he did make one. So how do we get him to reverse it?'

'That's the thing, if he's angry he won't, if he believes any of us could die because of the death eaters, he won't, but my research all points to the same thing, you can't reverse it which means we have to find his horcrux and destroy it. I thought of talking to Kingsley and letting him know. Between all of us we should be able to come up with some idea of what he used and where he hid it.'

'Okay, go floo Kingsley, tell him it's urgent. But mum and dad will want to know what's going on.'

'I think they would understand Ron, they know about everything else,' Charlie said sadly, 'I might be pissed at Harry for the way he spoke to me, but when Hermione explained about what Harry did I know now it wasn't really him, it was because he's lost part of his soul.'

'Alright, go tell Kingsley to come here,' Ron said, 'I'll just get changed,' he ran up the stairs while Hermione went to the fireplace.

'Charlie, I thought you would have headed back to Harry's,' Molly said when she came inside with her arms full of clothes.

'No, we're going to explain soon, but there's something going on and Hermione worked it out. She's getting Kingsley here to see how we can solve this.'

'Riddles, alright, I'll wait until you explain,' Molly put the clean washing down, flicked her wand at it and the clothes started to fold themselves, then went into different piles before floating up the stairs to different rooms.

'He'll be here in a few moments,' Hermione sat back down as Ron came back into the kitchen.

'You three look worried, so I know it's bad news.'

'It is mum, really bad and it concerns Harry,' Ron sighed.

'Yes, what is up with him lately. I know you all went through a lot, Harry more so, but he changed so suddenly and so much.'

'That's what we're going to explain, we should get dad up here so he can help us figure this out.'

'I was just about to get your father because dinner won't be long, so I'll go do that now,' Molly hurried from the house and headed down to the shed.

Hermione, Ron and Charlie stared at each other knowing what they had to do and wondered how they would find something that none of them knew what it was or looked like. As the three of them sat there all lost in their own thoughts on how to find Harry's horcrux Molly and Arthur stepped into the house just as Kingsley and Octavia stepped out of the fireplace.

'Did you go see Harry?' Octavia asked.

'No, Hermione figured out what's up with him, so sit down and I'll let her explain. What about Darius, did you get him to calm down and change his mind?'

'No, he's still pissed at Harry and refuses to have him back.'

'What, Darius sacked Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, there's a lot to go into, but Harry did something wrong, Darius went off, but more than he should have. So Harry stormed out of the office before he ended up catching seventeen death eaters then left them bound and petrified for us to find.'

'Alright Hermione, what have you worked out?' Kingsley asked.

'Okay, we think this happened right after that last attack on Charlie. It was the next day Harry was different, we came home from Australia two days later and noticed the change instantly.'

'Yes, after Charlie got attacked, that next day Harry just seemed off, no like himself at all,' Arthur said.

'Harry was determined to get these death eaters so we'd all be safe. They kept going after all of us, not him. So we think Harry did something to make sure he could get them but also not die in the process. I researched everything Kingsley, Harry would not become immune because he survived the killing curse, or because he was made a horcrux and it was destroyed. No witch or wizard in history has ever become immune to all magic, some, basic spells, yes, but not the killing curse or some of the more advanced spells. Dumbledore even said it should not have happened.'

'Shit,' Kingsley stared at Hermione, 'He did, didn't he. He was determined to make sure all of you, his family, the only family he's got, was going to be alright. He couldn't save his parents, he couldn't save Sirius, but he was going to save all of you and do anything to achieve that and that would make him unstable.'

'You're kidding,' Octavia realised what was going on.

'Look, I see you lot get this, but we don't, so tell us,' Arthur said.

'Harry made his own horcrux after Charlie got attacked that time.'

'How would he know how to make them?' Molly asked as she sat down next to her husband looking just as shocked as him.

'Harry has the books on horcruxes that belonged to Dumbledore.' Hermione said simply. The seven people sat around the table all wondering how Harry could have done something so dark but they were also wondering how they were going to figure out what he used and where he hid his piece of soul.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Why would Harry resort to dark magic and how could he have ever considered doing something like that?' Arthur asked still sitting there looking shocked.

'Think about it Arthur, first, he wants to make sure all of you don't die. Second, his life, all his life, he lived with a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him. So he's been part of dark magic his whole life, he probably thinks since that happened he can handle it. He's been surrounded it in since he was a year old. He's lost people to dark magic, everyone he's cared about, he's lost. Then add the fact that Harry never did have a normal childhood, he never had loving parents to tell him he was grounded if he did something wrong. All he had was the Dursleys and they just either locked him up, starved him or beat him. But they didn't do that because they wanted to discipline him like they would with their own son, they did it as a way to hurt Harry because he was different. Even though he's spent a lot of time here over the years, all the important decisions about his life were made before he was born. Once he found out about all that, he realised it was going to be him, so he stopped listening to anyone, not that he really did before, well apart from Dumbledore.'

'One thing I noticed after Sirius died, he never got close to anyone else. He never spoke to another adult about anything important. I'm not talking about Voldemort, we all know he spoke to Dumbledore about him. But about his life, personal things, anything someone would need to talk to someone about especially if they had a hard decision to make, Harry never did because he was scared if he got close to someone again he'd lose them. That's why I was surprised when he allowed himself to get close to Charlie.' Hermione said.

'He spoke to Remus a lot, but never about personal things, it was always on Voldemort. Where he was, what he was up to, when was he going to try and kill him again,' Ron sighed, 'I overheard him a few times. So basically Harry thinks he can't count on anyone but himself because he's never had anyone he could count on and when he did they died so he wasn't going to take that chance again. But now it's more so, he finally let himself start a relationship with Charlie who keeps getting attacked, so he's doing everything he can to make sure he doesn't lose Charlie like he lost Sirius.'

'Yes, exactly,' Kingsley sighed, 'Alright, so we need to work out what he used and where he hid it.'

'One place occurred to me was his parent's house. When I spoke to Dumbledore, I asked him about Harry going in there so he could get some pictures of his parents. Dumbledore said it's charmed to Harry, so only Harry can ever enter. That's one place he might have hidden it because he knows no one else can get in. The bottom of the house is pretty stable, it's upstairs where the most damage is.'

'Not bad Hermione, so maybe Dumbledore can explain how we could get in, change the charm he would have placed upon that house. Where else might he have hidden one if he didn't want to use Godric's Hollow. He knows your smart Hermione, he probably thought if you figured this out, his parent's home would be a place you'd think of.'

'Kingsley's right Hermione, you thought of that, Harry would be sure to think of where you might look if you figured out his secret because if anyone would work this out, it would be you and Harry knows that. So we need more places, some like Godric's Hollow, but also some that we wouldn't consider.' Ron said.

'Harry doesn't really have many places he likes to go or ever been too. He was always stuck at Privet drive, here, or Grimmauld place, unless he was at Hogwarts,' Charlie said, 'After Voldemort the only other places he goes to is Andromeda's place, apart from his place, there's nowhere else, unless it's the ministry and the auror offices.

'No, not the ministry and definitely not the auror offices, he knows all aurors study up on horcruxes and with certain spells we can detect one. I think Privet drive is out, but we shouldn't rule it out. We all know how much he hated that place, so maybe it was a good place to hide it, he wouldn't believe we'd think he'd put a piece of his soul there with that lot,' Kingsley said.

'Okay, let's try to think like Harry. He never thought of Privet drive as home. He called Hogwarts his first real home, he loves the place. He also loves the Burrow and loved coming here, spending time with all of you. So if I was Harry and wanted to hide a piece of my soul until it was safe for everyone then I think it would be either here or Hogwarts. Now, these two places are large, there's land around the Burrow, the orchard, Mr. Weasley's shed, even the chicken coop. There's a lot of places inside the house and depending on what he used, it could be very small so he could have tucked it away where no one would ever see it. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see it when she went about her tidying.' Octavia said.

'One thing though about the Burrow, Ron lives here, he was going to be an auror when he made it. Ron was going to learn about horcruxes, more than he knew, like the spells to detect one. Harry could have thought that Ron might practice those spells at home. All Ron would have to do is say the spell and a light would seek out and try to find a horcrux in the dwelling he was in. If it found one, it would glow brightly but also let us know by a loud beeping noise that would last for five minutes. See, so too easy to find, because I could do that now and rule out the Burrow or that it's here, which I don't think it would be.'

'Do it Kingsley, see if he hid it here,' Arthur said.

Arthur, Molly, Octavia, Ron, Hermione and Charlie all watched as Kingsley performed complicated movements with his wand. Then a blue light shot out of the end of his wand and went outside, they all just stared around until the light came back and went around the kitchen, disappeared into the living room, then up the stairs. They all kept staring towards the stairs then the light came back towards Kingsley and faded until it was gone.

'It's definitely not here,' Kingsley sat down.

'So maybe Hogwarts, but that place is huge and a lot of dark magic was used all over it the night of the fighting. This spell would get confused because of all that and because some of Voldemorts horcruxes were destroyed there.' Octavia said.

'So it might find residue of a horcrux, like where Neville killed the snake, or where Voldemort destroyed the one in Harry,' Charlie said.

'Yes, it would, so we'd have to check every area that it showed a horcrux. Harry knows this as well as he studied that. Maybe he was hoping to disguise his with the residue of Voldemorts horcruxes. So say he went into the room of requirement, placed his horcrux in the exact spot he found the diadem. We wouldn't know if it was his horcrux or just what's left over from the other horcrux. Where Nagini was killed, Harry could have buried it right under that spot. Sure we could dig and have a look, the room of requirement, we could just see if we could destroy whatever the light surrounded. It will be a lot of guess work until we went over every part the light showed us.'

'I wonder why Dumbledore never told Harry about this spell since he knew it was going to be Harry that had to keep looking for them,' Hermione said.

'It's only known to the auror offices because it was invented by an auror over fifty years ago, someone called Laurence Hickery,' Octavia explained.

'Dumbledore never told us he figured out it was horcruxes, he only told Harry and he only told you two.'

'I've been listening to what Hermione said, then I keep thinking about Harry's life. So I really believe if he hid it anywhere it would be Hogwarts. He knew no one can get in there without Minerva's permission once the enchantments went back up. Which when you think about it, went up the day after Charlie got hurt. I remember Harry telling me because he said sometimes he likes to go and speak with Dumbledore, but now he has to owl Minerva so she can let him in and it can only be during the holidays. It's the safest place for Harry to hide one and the hardest place for us to search. One it's huge, two a lot of dark magic was used that night and three, horcruxes were destroyed there. It all fits that it would be Hogwarts and Harry would want to keep his safe until he was able to capture every death eater. Harry always said he felt safe at Hogwarts even with everything that happened there, it was his home, you feel safe at home,' Ron said.

'Ron's right, it's at Hogwarts. But is there a way we can find out if Harry made one just to make sure. I know it all makes sense but I still find it hard to believe he would do that, use dark magic when so many people he cared about where killed because of Voldemorts horcruxes,' Charlie said.

'That night Charlie, you might have only seen the worry on his face, but I saw a very determined look on Harry's face. So I think you are all right, he was going to make sure all of us, but especially Charlie was safe. He wasn't going to take the chance of losing anyone else,' Arthur said.

'Another thing, I overheard Harry talking to himself one day. He was outside and never saw me go out the side door. He said he won't let us lose another member of our family. He blames himself for Fred dying because he, well everyone turned up when they found out Harry was there,' Molly explained.

'Alright, there is a spell we can use on the person who splits his soul. But we don't want Harry to know we know until we can find it.'

'Well when I left he was drinking, a lot. So maybe he kept drinking and his passed out.'

'Let's go see if he is, if he asks why were there, we can just tell him we're trying to sort this problem out with Darius and him. It would be better if it was just Octavia and I as we both have known Darius a long time.'

'Go Kingsley, but come back and let us know,' Ron said sighing heavily.

'We will,' Kingsley and Octavia instantly stepped into the fireplace and vanished. A few seconds later, they stepped out of the fireplace in Harry's home and saw him passed out on the couch, 'Do it Octavia, I'll keep an eye on him in case he wakes.

Octavia nodded, then pulled his wand from his robes. He started to perform his spell and within ten minutes, Harry was surrounded in a bright green light. The two men nodded, then stepped back into the fireplace, vanishing from Harry's home and stepped out in the Burrow.

'He did, he got surrounded in the bright green light,' Octavia said.

'And he's passed out with an empty bottle of Firewhiskey beside him.'

'I had a thought while you were gone. Harry explained everything to us that Dumbledore told him about Voldemort and his horcruxes. Dumbledore figured out what he used and where he hid them from memories plus what Dumbledore observed when Voldemort was a teenager at Hogwarts. Harry knows we know all this, like how Voldemort hid them in places that meant something to him and the items he used meant something to him. What if Harry decided to go the complete opposite so if I did work it out there's no way I would find it because it was random, random item, random location, not anywhere he's associated with and no item that he has, which isn't a lot.'

'Blimey Hermione, why do you have to be so smart because you're right. So it's either exactly like Voldemort or the complete opposite. We have a lot of thinking to do before we can work out where he hid one,' Ron sighed then noticed everyone around the table all realised this might take longer than any of them thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Okay, even if what Hermione said is true, we can still check Hogwarts first. At least we can rule that out and go from there,' Kingsley said.

'What about an item, would he use something that meant something to him or would he go completely opposite to Voldemort and just use some random item?' Charlie asked.

'Well Harry only owns a couple of things that mean something to him and going on how destroyed the other horcruxes ended up, he wouldn't want to destroy them. I think he either found something, maybe in his parent's house, or he just bought something,' Hermione said.

'If it was something from his parent's house, then he wouldn't use something that he'd think was special to them. He might have used something as simple as a fork or cup, something so random you wouldn't pick up on it. Now if he bought something, well it could be anything.' Ron said.

'What about Grimmauld place, he might have found something in there to use. There were already a lot of dark objects in that house, we got rid of a lot, but not all. He might have gone there to get something,' Hermione said.

'It's a possibility, all of this is just guess work until we start looking. So I think we should check Hogwarts first as it's the easiest place to search even if it will take a while. I can contact Minerva, ask her to let us in.' Kingsley said.

'Before we go there, do you think we should check Privet drive Kingsley? If he went opposite, then that place is somewhere he might have used. He could have gotten in without them seeing him using his cloak.' Ron suggested.

'Alright, we can do that place first, it's not as big as Hogwarts so the spell will tell us one way or another if it's there and do it quickly. It's early enough, we might go now, check it and see whether it's there or not.'

'You all look serious, what's going on, another attack?' Ginny asked as she stepped out of the fireplace.

'Attack no, serious yes, very serious. Hermione worked out why Harry is immune to magic and why he's been so different,' Ron said.

'Okay, even I've noticed he's not the same, so tell me why he's immune?'

'Harry made his own horcrux so he could make sure he couldn't die then go out and get these death eaters to keep all of us safe,' Charlie explained.

'Oh shit,' Ginny said looking stunned as she sat down, then she looked at her mother because she never yelled at her for swearing, 'Sorry mum, but it just slipped out.'

'I know, I felt like saying something similar when I heard.'

'We're heading to Privet drive to cast a spell to see if a horcrux is there.'

'He hated the place, why would he keep a piece of his soul there?'

'We believe if anyone was to figure out what Harry did it would be Hermione, which she did. So Harry would know that as well, so would he go with items and places he cared about, that's what we all know from when Voldemort made his. Or would he go completely different, random items or places that he hated or meant nothing to him. So you see, we've been trying to work out did he do what Voldemort did or the opposite to what Voldemort did?' Kingsley explained.

'Right, gotcha. Harry's smart, he knows Hermione can usually work out anything. Yeah, so it could be either. But I want to go with you to Privet drive, give them a look at some of Harry's family so they won't ever try to contact him again. I thought of this weeks ago, wondering if they would find out Harry's rich, they might try to get his money off him.'

'Let's go, but Charlie, Ginny, well, all of you, keep your temper if you're coming,' Kingsley said.

'All we can do is try, some of the things Harry told us about how they treated him make me want to go curse them,' Hermione said sadly.

'Damn right we're going, have to give them a small scare for what they did to Harry. We know we can't do anything serious, but they don't know that,' Ron said as he looked at Hermione and Charlie, 'Harry said that to me at the end of our first year. He was going to make them think he could curse them because they didn't know he couldn't.'

'Then let's go make them think they are about to be turned into pigs,' Charlie grinned as he stood up as Hermione and Ron nodded to him.

'Why pigs?' Octavia asked.

'Because Hagrid was trying to turn Dudley into a pig when he went to tell Harry he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, Vernon decided to call Dumbledore a crackpot. All Dudley got was a pig's tail that they had to have removed.'

'As minister, we can do something small, but it will have to be reversed before we leave. So how about give them all pig's tails and snouts.'

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Arthur, Molly and Octavia all nodded as they laughed. Then Arthur and Molly hugged their kids and Hermione, wishing them luck but would contact Minerva and tell her she needs to allow entry for everyone unless she gets Kingsley's patronus saying they found it at Privet drive.

Kingsley and Octavia led the others outside and they all instantly apparated away from the Burrow, arriving a few seconds later down from the house that Harry had been forced to live in for protection, but ended up being hurt in other ways.

Kingsley looked at the group who all had their wands in their hands ready to give these muggles the biggest fright of their lives, so Kingsley knocked then waited.

'Who is blasted calling at this time of night,' Vernon Dursley called as he made his way to the door, yanking it open, 'What do you want?'

'I am minister Shacklebolt of the magical world, we've come to extract some revenge on one of our family members, Harry Potter,' Kingsley pointed his wand at Vernon's nose as he forced him back into the house with the others following.

'We don't want you here, you're just like him, a freak, the lot of you,' Petunia screeched.

'You happen to be the freak Petunia, one for you looks, man are you ugly, Harry was right,' Ron said.

'Two, for the abuse you caused to our brother, Harry.' Hermione said pointing her wand at the woman.

'Three, for making his life miserable just because he was better than the lot of you and you couldn't handle it,' Ginny sneered.

'Four, for causing pain to the man I love, the most honourable, caring, loving and gentle man there is, the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with.' Charlie said savagely.

'Harry told all of us what used to happen to him here, now normally we would not be able to hurt a muggle. But as I am minister for magic, I can allow Harry's family to do whatever they want and they want to do a lot. This man is an auror, a dark wizard catching, like I was, like Ron is and like Harry is, they are the best especially at torture,' Kingsley pointed to Octavia and Ron before he pointed his wand at Dudley who just walked into the room.

'So you're the one that apologised to Harry. After everything you did to him, all the cruelty, he still saved your worthless fat arse,' Octavia said. 'Since you did I want you to tell us everything you lot ever did to Harry before we decide if you're mother ends up a tiger and your father ends up a pig. If those two animals end up in the same room, the tiger will eat the pig. So you have one chance to tell us what was done to Harry.'

Dudley stared at the witches and wizards standing in his home, but he nodded but looked sadly at the group before he started to talk.

'He was forced to sleep in a cupboard, the one under the stairs. He was also locked in there all the time. He was never given enough food, even for how small he was, it wasn't enough. He was hit all the time by my father, sometimes badly so he would end up in hospital. At times he was left bleeding until the next day before they took him to a doctor. But my mother did worse to Harry.'

'Dudders, please shut up,' Petunia said quietly then shrunk back as Charlie stepped closer with his wand right under her nose.

'What did you do to the man I plan to marry?' Charlie said savagely, then flicked his wand until petunia had a pig's snout, 'I'll keep going until you tell me, not Dudley, you.'

'Mum, tell him, we know what they can do and Harry deserves our apology for what we did to him, but more you than us.'

'I…I,' Petunia snorted before she continued, 'I forced him to stand naked in the garage, I would hurt him, use things on him, I wanted to hear him scream in pain for killing my sister. I forced things into him, ripped him apart when he was only five years old, then kept doing it over the years until he told us about his godfather.'

Kingsley and Octavia could see Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were going to lose it so the two of them stepped in front.

'These people are inhuman and don't deserve to live, so I might have a word with the muggle prime minister and have them arrested for child abuse. At least they will be punished, but we'll do more. Make sure everyone in the muggle world knows what they did to a helpless child,' Kingsley turned back to face the Dursleys, 'One thing I will tell you now though, Harry is a very wealthy young man, one of the richest in Britain. He could do anything or buy anything, but he's been too busy saving our world, not just the wizarding world, you're world as well. Voldemort was going to rule all you muggles, but it's thanks to Harry, he's dead. Harry killed him a few months ago. Octavia, do you're spell please?'

'Yes minister,' Octavia gave a small bow then sent his spell until it started to go through the house, then came back to him as it disappeared, 'Nothing.'

'There's one answer, thank you,' Kingsley stared at the cowering Dursleys, but nodded to his companions and the three Dursleys screamed as they all ended up with different parts of a pig. From tails, to snouts even feet. 'Harry is part of our family, that's how we think of him, because we all love him and want what's best for him. But one thing I will tell you Petunia. Lily was such a good soul she appeared to Harry the night he killed Voldemort. She wanted to be with her son while he faced his destiny. They got so little time together, but that didn't matter. They got to tell each other how much they loved each other. Anyone in our world that meets Harry instantly likes him, because he is one of the best people I've ever met. If you would have just gotten to know him instead of abuse him, give him some affection instead of cruelty, he might have done a lot for your family as you are the only true blood he has left.'

'Until we have kids, lots of Potter kids,' Charlie sneered, 'See, wizards can have children, so Harry and I are going to have lots of kids.'

'Just know you will get a visit from your police about the child abuse and there will be no use lying, I'm going to use magic to make sure they know the truth of what you did to Harry. So enjoy what's left of your worthless lives, while you can,' Kingsley nodded to everyone again and saw them hesitate, 'They're going to get theirs, so let's go help Harry,' Kingsley saw them all nod and they were all changed back, then Charlie had Petunia screaming on the ground. 'Even though she deserves that Charlie, you shouldn't use an unforgivable curse, so let her go.'

'It's not, I learned something from Harry, how to make someone feel the pain that was done to them. So I'm giving Petunia a taste of what she did to Harry, but she doesn't feel it like he did, a child,' Charlie flicked his wand and the woman stopped screaming, 'Let's go help Harry.'

One by one the group left the Dursley house and when they were far enough away, they all stared at each other knowing Harry faced more than they realised. So what he had done would seem normal to him, losing a piece of his soul when he already lost most of himself in that house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Kingsley, Octavia, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all entered the kitchen of the Burrow and sat down.

Molly and Arthur could see tears in Ginny and Hermione's eyes and Charlie looking murderous, so they knew it wasn't good.

'What happened?'

'Well for one, no horcrux at Privet drive. That's the good news,' Kingsley said.

'They abused Harry as a child, that's the more than bad news,' Charlie said as he thumped the table, 'I cursed the aunt because she was the one that used to do it. The uncle mainly beat him, then lock him up while he was bleeding.'

'In a cupboard, that was his room, a cupboard,' Ron put one arm around Hermione and one arm around Ginny, but everyone heard how hoarse his voice was.

'Do you think that contributed to Harry making a horcrux?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, he's used to living hard, so why not lose part of his soul to protect the people that treated him like a member of their family, treated him with kindness, not cruelty, that treated him with love,' Octavia said.

'I am going to notify the muggle prime minister, have them arrested for child abuse. So at least Harry will feel some sort of satisfaction when he hears about that.'

'We'll help him deal with that after we find his soul. We spoke to Minerva, she said she found Harry there one night, down near Dumbledore's tomb. It was the day before the wards and enchantments were done.'

'He hid it with Dumbledore, no one would ever think to look in his tomb. Harry's seen his body, he looked in there a few times. So to him, putting something with him would be the perfect place.' Hermione sniffed.

'She said she'll open the gates as soon as you arrive. She's waiting for you to explain because we just couldn't tell her what Harry did.'

'Alright, let's go get his horcrux,' Kingsley got up with the others and they all walked back outside and apparated to Hogsmeade then walked towards the gates of Hogwarts where they saw Minerva McGonagall pacing in front of the gates. She saw them and instantly lowered the enchantments letting the group through who all walked towards Albus Dumbledore's tomb.

'Now, what's going on, all Arthur said was it was about Harry and it was serious?'

'It is serious and something none of us ever thought Harry would do, Octavia, do the spell, then I'll explain.'

Octavia pointed his wand at Albus Dumbledore's tomb, the light came out of the end of his wand and instantly entered the tomb making it glow a bright blue before a loud beeping noise could be heard.

'Sorry Minerva, we need to break this open,' Kingsley pointed his wand at the white marble tomb, breaking the lid in two, then levitated both side apart, 'There, the dagger.'

'That wasn't in there when I wrapped Albus, where did it come from and why is there a blue glow around it?'

'Harry put it here that night you found him, it's his horcrux, his soul is encased in this dagger.'

'Oh merlin,' Minerva clutched at her chest, 'Why did he do this?'

'He wanted to make sure he could survive anything to catch the death eaters so Charlie, the Weasley family and his friends would finally be safe.'

'I've been hearing about the attacks on all of you and I can see the scar on Charlie's neck. But to do this, Harry must have been desperate.'

'He was and because they wouldn't go after him. The ones we caught all said the same thing, Harry's too powerful and survived the killing curse again. They all thought Harry couldn't die, so they decided to go after his friends and anyone associated with Molly as she killed Bellatrix.'

'Does he know you've found this?'

'No, he's passed out drunk in his living room. He and Darius had a huge fight at work this morning, Harry stormed out telling our boss to shove the job up his…well you know,' Ron sighed.

'When are you going to tell him you found it?'

'We're going now and I'm going to wake him up before we destroy this.'

'I'll come with you, one thing I do know about Harry, he's never gotten angry with me, so I might be able to keep him calm.'

'That's actually a good idea, he had a go at me today, he would to all you, but not Minerva,' Charlie said.

'I just need to let the staff know that I'll be gone for a while, then we can floo straight to his home. Let's get inside,' Minerva pointed her wand at the broken tomb, sealing it again, then led the group into the castle, she spoke to a few staff members before heading up to her office, then pointed her wand at her fireplace before she nodded to everyone, then one by one they flooed to Harry Potter's home.

The group all saw Harry still sprawled out on the couch and he still had the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

Kingsley pointed his wand at Harry, 'Enervate,' he said and Harry jerked awake pulling his wand at the same time.

'What in the fuck did you do that for Kingsley?' Harry yelled as he stood up, 'I could have curse you badly you fucking idiot, blimey,' Harry swayed a little then saw who else was there, 'What are you all doing here?'

Kingsley pulled the dagger out of his robes, 'To show you this.'

Harry stared at his dagger, 'How did you find that?'

'A lot of talking between all of us, we worked everything out. We wanted to show you before we destroy it.'

'So you're going to risk everyone's lives, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasley's. Their planning on killing all of them hoping it will weaken me. Are you going to take the risk of losing Hermione Ron, or you're sister, what about your mother, ready to lose her, well you do get over that after a while, so maybe you are. They have a spy in Diagon Alley, they are just waiting to see one of you with only a couple of people with them. What about you Charlie, ready to lose another brother?'

'It's dark magic and you should not have done it Harry,' Hermione said.

'I know it was you that worked it out,' Harry shrugged, 'I'll do what I have to, I won't let any of you die, not because of me. So I'm going to do everything I can so all of you can have a life, a normal life, danger free,' Harry walked over and grabbed another bottle of Firewhiskey, 'You all deserve a normal life,' Harry's voice soften, then poured a drink, knocking back the whole thing.

'Like you never had. But before we went to Hogwarts, we decided to see if you hid it at Privet drive. While we were there we all decided to have a bit of fun with those muggles. Everyone got a pigs part, then Octavia asked Dudley what they did to you.' Kingsley said.

'Then Charlie forced your aunt to tell us what she did, before Charlie cursed her with a spell so she would feel every bit of pain she put you through. She was screaming with pain, writhing in pain on her floor,' Kingsley said as he stepped closer to Harry, 'Why didn't you ever tell anyone what they did to you?'

'It wouldn't have made any difference, Dumbledore stuck me there, he knew what was going on, he never bothered helping me, so from now on I help myself. I learned a long time ago not to count on anyone, if I do, they lie or die.'

'I have no idea what everyone is talking about, but Albus said you were safe there. So tell me what happened Harry?' Minerva asked as she stepped over to him, then took the glass out of his hand, before making Harry look at her, 'Tell me.'

'Tell you what, that they beat me, shoved things inside me till I was ripped apart, is that what you want to hear. She blamed me for killing my mother, for taking away her sister. It's true, it was my fault, so I put up with it, it was my punishment for killing my parents.'

'Voldemort killed your parents…' Minerva started.

'Because of me,' Harry yelled, 'He wanted me dead, not them. You know he gave my mother a chance to live, to move away from me, she wouldn't. She stood there defiantly and just let him kill her. So that's what I do now, save everyone and I'll do it my way.' Harry turned to Kingsley, 'Are you going to let them die Kingsley, it can ruin your soul you know. I've always felt how my soul was damaged and it had nothing to do with his soul, it was because it was my fault they died, same after Sirius. It got worse after he died, this feeling inside got worse. So since I'm already damaged, how my soul is already black, what's a bit more. I considered making more, but I thought one would be enough, looks like I was wrong.'

'We can make sure their safe and we can work to catch the last of them. So this has to be destroyed.'

'Then I'll make more, as many as I have to until their caught or killed. You know that's how I got the information out of one. I picked one, killed her then told the rest it was going to be one at a time until they talked, one did,' Harry turned to face Ginny, 'You know who I killed Gin?'

Ginny sucked in a sharp breathe, 'Parkinson.'

'Yep, she was hiding with them. I made sure she knew she was about to die as well and the reason I picked her. She told me something before I killed her. She realised she was out of luck, so she decided to come clean in the hope I wouldn't kill her. Then she told me what Amycus did to you, all because he couldn't get the information about me out of you.'

Charlie and Ron stared at Ginny and could see the humiliation and pain on their sisters face and realised what had happened to her.

'After that, I never went out and split my soul, I decided to trust in my family to help me. Emotional help, not what you're doing, what you were doing before you made that thing. I think that shows I'm a better person then you are Harry. What you did was so wrong.'

'All of you are better than me, I've been damaged for years, haven't you heard anything I've said. I acted well over the years, not one of you picked up on everything. I told you just enough to keep you satisfied,' Harry turned and went to walk away, but Minerva grabbed his arm, making him turned back, 'What, since the minister and two aurors are here I expect I'll be heading to Azkaban, I thought I'd get some more comfortable clothes on since I'm going to be in there for the rest of my life,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'Destroy it, that will help me actually.'

'If I do that I already know what you're planning on doing, so forget it. But you are not going to Azkaban, I have no idea how you could think we'd do that to you. Yeah, you should not have killed anyone Harry, especially since you are an auror.'

'I wasn't at the time, and did you forget that big fight in the auror offices. But I killed to make the horcrux before I was an auror. So if you're not going to take me away, then let me get drunk?'

'Oh you are pushing my patience Harry,' Minerva said sternly, 'This is not you, don't you understand that. It's because of what you did, that's why you're acting like this.'

'I'm acting like this because this is the real me, I'll prove, it, well if Kingsley destroys my soul that will prove it.'

Charlie moved over to Harry then just stood there staring into his eyes, 'This isn't the real you and do you know why I know that?'

'Why, part some wisdom on me Charlie.'

'Because before you did that you were loving, caring, right now if we made love, you wouldn't be. I can see it in your eyes, how you are and how you'd be. I could take you upstairs now and prove that to you, but you won't because you're really scared. You don't want anyone to know how scared you are, you're still that little boy in that house, in that cupboard, trying to act brave so you don't feel or show the pain. You know I asked mum if we could keep you when she told us the story of what happened to your parents. We wanted to bring you home and look after the poor orphan boy, now I wished you did lived with us, then you wouldn't have gone through being abused as a child. You're scared Harry, but won't admit it because you've had to be so strong for years. You could never show how scared you really were because if any of us saw it you thought it would mean more pain. If Voldemort saw it he would have realised that you weren't as powerful as he thought you were. You don't need to hide anymore, you can show how scared you are and it won't make any difference to us. None of us would think less of you if we saw you frightened, it would make us understand more. So do what you told Voldemort to do, try for some remorse for killing those people but more important, forgive yourself especially for things that were not your fault.' Charlie stared into Harry's eyes, 'I'm scared, shit scared that I could lose another family member, that I could lose you, but I'm more scared of dying because I don't want you to go through that again,' Charlie caressed his face before running his hand over his heart, then he bent down and put his head on his chest, listening to Harry's heart beat and hoped he got through to Harry. He felt the tears falling, but for the first time while he was with Harry, he never hid them, he stood straight and looked into his eyes and showed Harry how much he was hurting and how scared he was, just like Harry was.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

As Harry stared into Charlie's eyes, he started to sway. Everyone noticed the dagger glowed silver and within a few seconds, a jet of silver light burst from the dagger and went straight into Harry making him glow, lifting him off the ground where he floated a couple of feet up before falling unconscious on the floor.

'Harry,' Charlie knelt down and ran his hand over Harry's face, 'Kingsley, what happened?'

'His soul went back inside him, it sensed something inside Harry, so it re-joined with the rest of his soul. Let us get him onto the couch Charlie,' Kingsley and Ron went to picked Harry up but Charlie lifted him easily and lay him down on the couch.

'Is he alright?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think anything's wrong, I'm sure he'll wake eventually and be fine. I've never seen or heard of this happening before.'

'Do you think we should get a healer to check him?' Ron asked.

'No, not yet anyway, let's wait to see what he's like when he wakes up, which probably won't be until very late or morning.' Kingsley said.

'Then we should head out, but Charlie, you're staying aren't you?' Ron asked.

'Yes, I do practically live here. What about Darius Kingsley, Harry's a good auror, that's what he is meant to be.'

'I'm going to talk to him again because I have an idea that might make him see sense. Even though Harry still shouldn't have gone out on his own, he did apologise to Darius, he just wouldn't listen and went too far. Darius needs to realise that before it's too late.'

'Alright, let's head home and tell mum and dad what happened. Charlie, we'll be back in the morning,' Ginny said then kissed her brothers head before Ron and Hermione hugged him.

'We'll be back as well, if he's still out to it, we might get a healer to check him.'

'I'll be back to, to give Harry a piece of my mind,' Minerva said sternly then one by one they all vanished from Harry's home, leaving Charlie beside him.

Charlie stared down at Harry for a minute, then pointed his wand at him, floated him up the stairs and onto the bed. Charlie took Harry's shoes and jeans off before throwing the covers over him, then he stripped off and climbed into bed beside Harry. He put her arms around him, his head on Harry's chest, then listened to his heartbeat until finally falling asleep.

When Charlie stirred, he opened her eyes and saw it was morning, but he felt a hand running down his hair. He turned his head and stared into Harry's eyes.

'Hi,' Charlie said softly.

'Hi, god I'm sorry Charlie, I never realised how bad that affected me. I just wanted to keep you alive, to keep all of you alive.'

'We know, so you don't need to apologise, I'm just glad you finally realised it and felt sorry or remorse, but it put your soul back.'

'I didn't feel sorry for the ones I killed, I know that's not a nice thing to say, but I don't. I felt terrible for treating you the way I did, for the way I spoke to everyone. None of that was really me and I never picked up on it.'

'We know, so let's forget about it. Now you're not immune anymore, you have to be more careful.'

'I don't care, I just want all of you safe, isn't that what we all fought for, what Fred died for, so everyone could be safe?'

'Yes, you just went about it the wrong way, now we have to work together and for you to apologise to Darius so you can finally get the last of them but the right way.'

'It won't do any good with Darius, I already apologised to him and he wouldn't listen. I have no idea what his problem with me is, but he just wouldn't stop.'

'Kingsley said it's because you're Harry Potter, killed Voldemort, immune to magic, then you stopped listening to him and end up doing more than he does. So he's worried that the other aurors won't listen to him, but they will to you and his worried about his job.'

'I don't want his job, I would hate that. But normally I would listen, I just couldn't seem to want to, I wanted to do everything my way. I suppose that's a bad habit I've gotten into over the years. Anyway, I need a shower, I stink. I have no idea how you can be so close to me right now.'

'You don't stink Harry, but you were passed out last night, so you could do with a shower,' Charlie got out of bed, took Harry's hand and they both went into the shower, where they ended up washing each other before making love right there. Then washed again, then put their robes on and saw Ron standing near the door.

'Sorry, I came to tell you Harry that you need to come with me.'

'Oh blimey, I am being arrested aren't I?'

'No, but you still need to come with me, so get dressed and Charlie, you can't come, go to the Burrow and wait for us there, Hermione's there already. I'll be downstairs waiting for you.'

Harry sighed, 'I wonder where I have to go,' Harry pulled his jeans, t-shirt, jumper then his socks and shoes on while Charlie did the same. They walked down the stairs and saw Kingsley standing there with Octavia, 'I thought I wasn't being arrested.'

'You're not, but we are going to sort this mess out. So Harry kiss Charlie because we're going to the auror office,' Kingsley said a little stiffly.

Harry nodded, then stared into Charlie's eyes, 'I hope I see you later,' Harry kissed him gently, then just kept staring at Charlie.

'You will, now we have to go Harry.'

'I'm coming Kingsley,' Harry kissed Charlie again, then joined the three men, but looked back at Charlie once more before they walked outside and apparated away.

Kingsley, Octavia, Ron and Harry all made their way to the auror office. They never stopped and saw the other aurors watching them. Kingsley just opened the door to Darius' office and the four of them stepped in, the door closing behind them.

'What's going on minister?' Darius said stiffly.

'We're going to work this out, first you're worried that because Harry has more power than you, is immune to magic and seems to get more done that the others will stop listening to you and will listen to Harry then add what's he's done for years,' Kingsley turned to Harry, 'You have been in control for years because you had no choice, you're used to doing what you want because you never had anyone to tell you not to. You're eighteen and never been grounded by loving parents when you got out of line. So first, do you want Darius' job and run the auror office you're way?'

'No, I would hate having his job, all I want to do is catch death eaters and make this world safe, keep my friends alive.'

'Darius, you knew it would take Harry longer than normal to get used to having a boss, having someone tell him what to do and he'd have to follow those orders no matter what. You went off because Harry didn't listen, the first time after saying it would probably happen but knew you'd have to be patient with Harry. Is the reason because you figured Harry is just more powerful than you, more important because he's Harry Potter?'

'Yes, how am I supposed to be his boss, how's anyone supposed to tell Harry Potter what to do, he's the one that saved our world.'

'How do you want to be treated Harry?'

'Like everyone else, I've been saying it for years. I hate the way everyone treats me, I just want to be Harry, just Harry, not the blasted saviour or the chosen one, a bloke called Harry, that's it. I'm not that special but people just don't see it. I did what I had to do because of a prophecy, but I will admit I wanted to finish him only because he killed my parents and caused Sirius' death, my family.'

'Yes, you're family, like the Weasley's are you family now, right.'

Harry nodded, but turned away, 'Their all I have, I don't have anyone else, I can't lose them too, I wouldn't survive, I couldn't go through that again, I can't lose Charlie or anyone else.'

'You've lost everyone you got close to, but after Sirius, you literally stopped getting close to anyone. I don't mean Charlie or the Weasley's, you never let yourself get close enough to anyone to tell them how you're feeling. Charlie told me that you were afraid to tell him you loved him because the only time you ever said those words, that person died. So you kept an emotional distance even from people like the Weasley's. You've had no adult around you to be a parent, not after Sirius. We all saw it Harry, saw how that affected you. We know that's why you never let yourself get close to Remus, you were scared he'd leave you too.'

'Well I was right, he died, like everyone dies when I get close to them. Now it's worse, the only people I have in my life are going to die if we don't catch these bastards.' Harry kept facing away from the others while he spoke.

'Darius, come here for a minute,' Kingsley waited until Darius moved next to him, then took hold of his arm, before taking Harry's arm as well, 'Octavia, do it.'

Octavia moved his wand over Harry and slowly created a golden light, then he moved his wand, making the light stretch out until it was surrounding Darius, then Kingsley let the two men go. Harry and Darius were both glowing golden as they stayed connected, then within a few minutes they were both panting heavily as the light disappeared.

'Did you feel that Darius?'

Darius straightened up, 'Yes, I have no idea what you did or how you did it, but I know what I felt,' he turned and faced Harry, 'You really feel like you're alone in the world because whenever you got close to someone they died. You're really scared but you learned long ago if you showed fear it meant pain.'

Harry nodded but turned away again, 'That's my life, pain, suffering, death.'

'Harry learned long ago that if he showed he was scared it meant more pain, so he learned to close off his feelings.'

'Don't Kingsley,' Harry said quietly but still never turned around.

'Sorry Harry, but Darius is finally starting to understand you and you've heard why he had a go at you,' Kingsley sighed before he continued, 'Harry was badly and cruelly abused as a child. The more fear he showed the worse it got, if he acted like it was nothing, it was over faster. After Sirius died, Harry only trusted and talked to one person, Albus Dumbledore. Harry came to care about him a lot, thought of him as a father figure. When Voldemort died, Harry talked to his tomb, but one day he spoke to his portrait about what had taken place in that house. Harry found out Dumbledore knew what they were doing but still left that small boy there to suffer because Dumbledore needed Harry alive so he could die at the right time so he could save our world. When Harry heard his mentor, the one person he thought he could count on and trust say that he started to believe he could never count on anyone but himself. Harry is powerful Darius, but his not immune to magic. He's always felt that he was damaged, his soul was black and damaged from everything that he's been through. So he decided to use his damaged soul to try and keep the only people that ever treated him good and loving, safe. He was willing to do anything to keep them safe and alive. So he decided to damage himself further since he figured he was already damaged. We saw proof that Harry's soul was never damaged, but Harry doesn't believe it. How can anyone go through everything he did and come out of it unscathed. The light that surrounded Harry in his home was pure, it showed Harry is pure, his soul is pure, his love is pure. I found that out after I left, the light and what happened at his home last night was caused by a pure and good soul, if it wasn't, that would not have happened. Do you get it Harry, once you make one, it can't be replaced, only destroyed. You were able to replace yours because you proved how loving and pure you really were. So Darius, it's all down to you now, Harry wants to be just Harry, an ordinary bloke working in a job he's good at, but you, no one else, only you can give Harry that. Don't see him as the saviour, see him as an eighteen year old young man who wants a chance to prove he is like everyone else.'

Darius stared at Harry for a minute, 'Why don't you get back to your desk Harry, we do have death eaters to catch. But last warning and I think even the minister will agree. You go off on your own, without orders or backup, then you're gone. You want to be like everyone else, then do what everyone else does, follow orders.'

Harry slowly turned around, stared at his boss, 'I will…boss.' Ron took Harry's arm and they left the office and both went straight to their own desks to curious looks from everyone else.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

'Did he really do that and it was able to go back?' Darius asked as he leant against his desk.

'Yes, we went there to show him we were about to destroy it. Charlie said some things to him, but more importantly, he cried in front of Harry and admitted how scared he was. You might not know this, but Charlie never cries, never or ever shows his scared. Molly said if he has ever cried, it was always in private because no one in the family has ever seen him cry. But last night he showed Harry how much pain he was in. The moment Harry saw that Charlie was willing to show how scared he was, how much pain he was in and nothing happened, it went straight back into him because he realised he could show how much pain his in, but more importantly, how scared he really is about losing the only family he has, that ever treated Harry with love and compassion.' Kingsley said.

'We used that spell which Albus Dumbledore told us about last night. It let you feel everything Harry feels. He really does feel alone, but he was slowly letting the Weasley family in. They kept getting attacked because of him, so to Harry, he's the one that needs to stop it because he's the one that's had to do it for years. He's eighteen Darius, a boy really, but look at what's happened to him from the time he found out about our world. Every year he almost died, a lot of his survival was him, a lot was luck. He really is just like anyone else and that's all he ever wanted, was to be normal, just like everyone else.'

'Yes, he does. He's learned to accept the staring and the praise, but he cringes inside every time it happens. I've seen how much Harry cares about his friends, about the Weasley's, how can he be like that after what happened to him as a child, then everything he went through?'

'Love Darius, Harry has a very natural loving nature. Albus said he got that from his mother. But he saw that abuse as punishment for his parents dying. See, so when someone dies, he thinks it's just more punishment. It's hard for any one of us to really understand what he feels because all of us have some family, Harry doesn't. I have a father, a brother and a niece. You have your parents, a sister and a brother. Octavia has parents and a brother. All of us have someone, but Harry lost everyone and it all was down to him, it was not his fault, but the reason behind Voldemort killing them was because of Harry.'

'Harry never shows how scared he is, but he is really frightened about losing the Weasley's because he finally allowed himself to think of them as a family. It took me a while to realise it Darius because Harry is good at keeping his feelings inside,' Octavia could see his friend and boss was finally understanding Harry Potter.

'I don't know what I would feel if I lost all my family or even one, Harry doesn't have any and hasn't for a long time. Alright, let's hope he can be the normal bloke like everyone else even if I think we all know it's still going to take him time to get used to not being in charge. One thing though, he was serious, he doesn't want my job does he?'

'No, he doesn't. Harry never wanted to lead the DA, that was Hermione and Ron's idea because Harry had what was needed. Harry doesn't have what is needed to run this office and he knows it, the DA was different because he realised he did have what was needed. That there is the big difference.'

Darius sighed, but nodded, 'He kept coming up with ideas that were right, he's powerful, everybody seems to like him. I really thought they would stop listening to me. I only got this job because I was the most senior auror here.'

'Yes, that's true and you know that Harry does have more power than you, but it does not make him right for this job, to be an auror, yes, he's perfect. I told him that not long after I helped get him out of his relatives place. Harry kept asking me, Tonks and Mad-eye questions about being an auror. He actually drove me crazy sometimes with all the questions. But that again is because he does lack a lot of self-confidence. He wanted to know as much as he could so he could do anything he could to become an auror, the only thing that every interested him.'

'When you did that spell, I think that surprised me more Kingsley. How much he really thinks he's not good enough and he does lack a lot of self-confidence. He bloody hides it well, like he hides everything else. Alright, it's all done now, but I will feel better if you give me your word that if Harry goes off on his own again, then he's gone and you stay out of it.'

'You have my word Darius, just please be a little patient with him. You would have felt what it was like for him. He was told to do this and not do this by Molly Weasley. If he wanted to do something she said not to, he did it anyway because what else could he lose. That's how he thought all his life, he had nothing left to lose. But now, I've said what I needed, you have my promise I will not interfere in this office again. I have every confidence in you Darius, you are meant to be head, now I'll go back to my job,' Kingsley put his hand out and Darius shook it, then he left.

'I can see you're still a little worried, what about Darius?'

'Not that he's after my job, it's can he get used to following orders and not just keep going off on his own. What if next time he really wants to do something and I say no, not yet or wait until a certain time, he could just go off on his own again.'

'I think he can Darius, we just need to be a little patient with him. This is the job he should be doing, he just needs a chance to prove that to you.'

'Alright, I'll let him prove it, but keep an eye on him out there. You see and hear more than I do, so let me know if you get the slightest suspicion that he might just take off again.'

'I can do that and he won't even know I'm doing it. Now U should get back to work as I'm really late as well,' Octavia shook his boss' hand then went out and over to his desk, but noticed Harry watching him, 'Yes, we were talking about you, but no, I'm not telling you what about, so just get to work Harry.'

'Yes sir,' Harry gave Octavia a salute, making both of them laugh softly before going back to their work.

Over the next few weeks, Darius gave orders to all his aurors, he even tested Harry by making him do a mundane job while he sent others to do the more dangerous mission. Harry nodded, then went about what he had been told to do without hesitating or complaining. Octavia shook his head at his boss, but realised why, he wanted to really see how Harry would handle any situation.

Over the next few weeks, Harry did whatever he was told and Darius was finally relaxing around him. So he sent Harry out with Octavia and Cho who ended up bringing in ten death eaters, much to everyone's surprise. But what surprised Darius the most, it wasn't Harry that caught most, it was Cho and Octavia, Harry only got one, they got the other nine.

'It's true boss, we all fought, Harry got one, then mainly kept us protected while Cho and I stunned the rest.' Octavia explained.

Darius turned to Harry, 'Okay, so now you have to explain why you did that Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, well first I knew Cho and Octavia could do it if I was watching their backs. We had no idea if there were more, so that's what I was doing, making sure there wasn't. Second, I've seen the looks you still give me, I wanted you to realise I'm not doing everyone else's jobs. True, I went through the accelerated program, but that doesn't make me better than Octavia or Cho, and Octavia has a hell of a lot more experience them I do, so I wanted to show you that I can let everyone do their job and I'll follow orders. If Octavia told me to stay and help them, I would have, but when I suggested that I keep watch, he nodded.'

'Because we did need someone in case they snuck up on us, which didn't happen. Now we have no idea if there were more and just didn't come at us or if they saw Harry and that's why they changed their minds, maybe there wasn't any, we never had a chance to check.'

'Another thing, these last few weeks, I've finally realise that I don't need to do everything, there are people out there that can get the job done and I don't need to be involved in anyway and I'm not going to cause their deaths if I didn't take charge. I have great and experienced people around that know what they're doing. I know I always had Ron and Hermione to help me, but that was different. I had what was needed then, they knew it and I knew it, this time it's not me and I've finally realised that,' Harry stepped over to his boss, 'It's hard, sometimes I forget that it isn't just me anymore, but I am letting everyone else do their job and I'm doing mine, even if that's to stand back and not fight. That's been the hardest thing for me to get used to, I see a fight, I'm involved, so I am trying and I believe I'm beating this habit of always taking charge.'

Everyone stood around watching and listening, Octavia knew Darius had been worried, but Harry hadn't done anything wrong, just did his job.

Darius nodded, 'Alright, I just need to know one thing. Octavia, at any time has Harry ever hesitated in following your orders or taking advice from the others?'

'No, this time Cho suggested someone to watch our back, Harry offered. The other times Harry just did what I told him to do, never hesitated, never questioned me.'

'I was going to watch and let Harry and Octavia take it,' Cho said.

Darius smiled, 'Okay, probation over Harry,' Darius stuck his hand out and shook Harry's, 'So if you slip, we get it, but since you haven't, try not to.'

'I won't, it's different now, I realise that.'

'Good, okay, well as you all know Hogwarts opens next week. Now on the train for the students safety will be Seamus, Parvati and Ezra. At Hogwarts waiting and searching the students as they come through the gates will be Octavia, Terry and Harry. In the school during the first night will be Ron, Dorian and Lavinia. Now to show the students that we mean business, all of us are going to be there through dinner and every one of us will be in pairs and escorting the students up to their house rooms. I've made the roster so all of us will be taking either days or nights, and always three of us at a time. If of course anything outside Hogwarts happens, then I'll work that at the time. Now like normal, Octavia, Ezra, Dorian and Lavinia will be in charge of the groups. As you know, if we get suspicious, we are allowed to interrogate the students and use veritaserum on them.'

'Um boss, I found something that might help, if you want to consider it,' Harry said.

'Explain Harry.'

'You know how normally you can't take a memory from someone if they don't want you to.'

'Yes, we all know that.'

'Well I can,' Harry shrugged, 'Charlie let me practice on him and it worked.'

Darius's mouth actually fell open, everyone else just stared at Harry, but they all realised that if they can use this, how helpful it will be.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry thought he saw reservation in Darius's face, 'If you don't want to use it boss, it's fine, I just thought I'd let you know I could.'

'It's not that Harry, it's we'd have to get that passed to use something like that. I admit it would come in handy because someone could still hide what their doing even using veritaserum. You have to know the exact questions to ask, with memories, you could just look through everything. Okay, let me see if there's a chance we could get this allowed and if there might be restrictions at all. You said Charlie let you try, tell me everything.'

'Okay,' Harry blew out a breathe, 'When I told Charlie I was just going for a random memory, he hesitated and I know why. Finally he said I could try but he wasn't going to let me take certain memories. First I tried with something from his childhood. I concentrated on Charlie at ten years old, with Bill, Percy, Fred and George. It worked, I saw the three of them flying around the orchard, Charlie was on this small broom and kept bumping Percy, almost making him fall. One time, he actually hit him and he was hanging onto the broom, they were about ten feet up. Mr. Weasley had his wand on Percy, to stop him falling, until he climbed back on, then Charlie got sent to his room.'

'I heard about that Harry, blimey. Percy was angry because Charlie kept trying to knock him off his broom.'

'Okay, so what others?'

'I found one that he really tried to block. He had shields around this memory, but I was able to break through and take it.'

'Alright, so what was the memory?'

Ron could see Harry was hesitant, 'Charlie was attacked in Romania, for being gay.'

Harry looked over at Ron, 'So he told you?'

'Yeah, he was embarrassed about it. Charlie's this tough dragon handler and he's not scared of anything, but after that attack he was scared, for a long time. That's why he never told us he was gay, well, until after the fighting and that was because of you.'

'Yeah, but there's more, I spoke with Ginny, she let me try to take her memories. I apologised later, but I never let on that I would be able to see any memory no matter how much she blocked it,' Harry looked at Ron asking him whether he should say something.

'Ginny was raped when the Carrows had control of Hogwarts.' Ron explained sadly.

'I was the reason behind why they did that to her. First after finding out I broke up with her, they got some other information. They imperiused young Colin, he told them he thought I loved Ginny and if I did break up with her, it was only to keep her safe and to make Voldemort believe she didn't mean that much to me. So they figured they would keep her until Voldemort got back, he was good at breaking into anyone's mind. So since they had her they decided to hurt me by doing that to Ginny, they were going to make sure I found out. But it wasn't only once, it happened a few times, and not just Carrow, but someone modified her memory, blurred out their faces, they mustn't have been very good at memory modification. All I figured out was they were students, probably seventh years, maybe sixth years, but both Slytherin's. So the last week I've been trying to work on a way to fix that memory. After I told Ginny what I saw, she's going to allow me to try and see the lot. She didn't know who it was either, they had her blindfolded during that time and always had her chained facing the wall. It was Neville and Seamus that rescued Ginny, got her to Madame Pomfrey, when she was well enough to travel, they got her out through the tunnel where Bill Weasley was waiting for her,' Harry looked over at Seamus.

'She asked me to never tell you Harry, she was scared and she didn't want you going off killing them because of the reason behind it. She wasn't sure you would, but she didn't want to take the chance.'

'I get that Seamus, I felt ashamed about what happened to me, that's why I never told anyone I'd been abused as a kid. I wouldn't have killed them, just hurt them a lot. That night, during the fighting, I did use the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow, he spat at McGonagall. Then I let her bind him and his sister. If I'd known then what happened to Ginny, I might have left it on longer, that's all though.'

'Alright, let me go talk to Kingsley about this, see if we can use it. But Harry, I need to know if you fix this and find out it's one of the Slytherin's that is going to be at Hogwarts, that you're not going to curse them, or do anything you shouldn't. Ron you too, Ginny's your sister. If Harry can find out, then we have proof they did more than just follow Snape's orders, because all he allowed was a few curses and for them to be hit, but not severely and that was just so they never got suspicious of him.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other, 'I think of Ginny as a sister, but I'm not going to do anything to them, I'd rather they be locked up in that hell hole.'

Ron kept staring at Harry, 'Well if you can do that then I will.' Ron looked at his boss, 'I won't do anything boss, let's get them and have them sent to Azkaban.'

'Good, now I think I can trust you two to do what is right.'

'Um Harry,' Cho lowered her head for a minute, 'It happened to me, they modified my memory, I never knew who they were, that's the only reason I never mentioned it. So if you can fix it, you can fix mine and make them pay.'

'Why didn't you tell me Cho?' Darius asked.

'Like Ginny, I felt ashamed and humiliated, the things they did was so degrading. But since I had no idea who did it I didn't think I should mention it since you wouldn't be able to get them. But there's more,' Cho looked up at her boss, 'I got pregnant, Madame Pomfrey took care of it for me. She said a few girls got pregnant.'

'Harry,' Ron looked over at his friend.

'Alright, Ginny was one of them. She didn't want your parents to know she got rid of it, she wasn't sure how they would react. She knew she couldn't keep it though, which I do get. That kid would be a constant reminder of what happened to her. But I just thought of something, Cho, do you know if Madame Pomfrey took any sort of samples, blood , anything from it after she terminated it?'

'I saw her doing something with it Harry, I don't know what though.'

'Are you thinking DNA Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, they use it in the muggle world all the time, one to prove who the father is and also for things like rape, all sorts of things. I remember watching this television program on how they use DNA to get convictions.'

'Since the rest of us aren't familiar with the muggle world or this DNA, explain.'

'They take blood or some type of tissue sample from the baby or foetus, they match it to the bloke being accused. Now if a girl was raped, they would need to take samples from her right after it happened, well before she had a shower and again they would match that to who she was accusing or was a suspect. It takes a while, but they can tell everything once the tests are finished. Like with Ron, if they took his blood, they could match it with Charlie, prove their brothers, they could match it with another red head that might be saying his a relative, they could prove whether they were related or not.'

'A lot of blokes that just like to shag try to fight saying they aren't the father when one ends up pregnant. So the mother can petition the courts for a DNA test to be done on the bloke.' Seamus said.

'Boss, we know that some of the Unspeakables study up on muggle medicine, maybe one of them would know how to work this. If Harry couldn't fix these memories, we'd have another way to prove what happened,' Octavia suggested.

'Okay, I'll talk to the minister about this. So since you're not doing much today Harry, why don't you and Cho go into the conference room, work on fixing her memory.'

Harry looked at Cho, 'Will you be fine with me seeing that?'

'I've put it behind me Harry, so it's fine and we used to snog remember, so I think I could handle you seeing that.'

'Excuse me, snog?' Dorian asked.

'Cho and I went out during our fifth year.'

'It didn't last, I still had feelings for Cedric even if I liked Harry. After being forced under veritaserum by Umbridge to reveal what the DA were doing, Harry basically broke up with me. It took a while, but he realised what happened, then we just became friends.'

'Harry said Cho cried a lot and Harry's not one for crying girls. That first night Cho, just after the DA meeting, I asked Harry how it was because we knew you two would have been snogging,' Ron grinned, 'Do you know what he said?'

'No, it was a great snog though, but tell me.'

'He said it was wet,' Ron laughed, 'At first I had no idea what he meant, then he said you'd been crying.'

'You know Cho, you to Harry, neither of you said anything on your personal forms about prior relationships or relationships still happening with any of the other aurors or trainee aurors, care to explain,' Darius asked, but he looked amused.

'We both realised it wasn't a proper relationship in that sense boss. Cho did like me, I liked her, but she only went out with me to help her get over Cedric. I was already falling for Charlie but I never realised it, then I went out with Ginny, thinking the red hair I was dreaming about was Ginny, not Charlie. Cho and I spoke about all this at the end of that year and both said the same thing, we didn't like each other in that way.'

'You could think of it this way, Harry and I sort of used each other without realising we were doing it.'

'So there were no real feelings between you two?'

'No boss, we're just good friends, same as with Seamus, Parvati, Terry and Ron. After Cho got over Cedric, she had a thing for Neville,' Harry smirked at her.

'How did you know that, I never told anyone?'

'You could hardly keep your eyes off him Cho. I'd be sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table and saw you watching him.'

'Well, yeah, he's just so cute, but he has a thing for Hannah.'

'I know, I've seen them together a few times.' Harry shrugged.

'Okay, that's all over, now I'll head up to talk to Kingsley, Harry and Cho, go see if you can fix her memories. Octavia, find out if the Unspeakables know about this DNA. Lavinia, get through to Hogwarts, speak with Poppy, ask if she took any of these samples we might need. But we'll need a list of the names of all the girls that she saw and got pregnant. We'll keep their names out of it, unless their willing to testify.'

Everyone left that had to leave, Harry and Cho went into the conference room to start working on these memories, the other aurors all went back to their desk. But all of them had the same thoughts, either with Harry fixing these memories, or the DNA, then these Slytherin's might finally be locked up like they should have been in the first place.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Octavia found out that one of the senior Unspeakables had been learning about DNA, and would help if they got the samples he needed. Harry had been working for two weeks with Cho and was able to fix her memory. Darius got Kingsley to pass the law that the aurors can take any memory off a suspect during questioning.

'Now Cho, if we're to get a conviction you might need to testify, but the Wizengamot might need to see the memory. I will put in a request to have a closed session for that, well for any of the girls that wish to give up their memories of what happened. So you will need to consider that and you have to realise that Octavia and I have to watch this memory so we know who we're looking at. I know if it was allowed, Harry could just tell us, but it's not. We can't just take his word on this, we need to see the proof to put it before the court.'

'I definitely want these blokes convicted, so I'll testify. What do you mean by a closed session though?'

'Meaning the head of the Wizengamot, his deputy and I will see it then show our reports to the rest of the Wizengamot.'

'Well that should be fine and you just said you'd have to anyway, but no offence Octavia, but why would he need to see it?'

'As my deputy head, if something was to happen to me, he has to be aware of everything so he can take over my duties and to know what he's talking about.'

'Okay, I never thought of that, so it will be you and Octavia?'

'Yes, Harry fixed it but had to see it to make sure it was all there, so he doesn't need to anymore, so it's just us and you don't need to see it if you don't want to, that is your choice.'

'I'd rather not, even if Harry told me who they were.'

'Fair enough, so let's go into my office and get the memory. As soon as Cho comes out Lavinia, you two start contacting the other girls. I know you're normally with Lavinia Ron, but I would be better for those girls so they don't have to say anything to a bloke, it might make them feel uncomfortable.'

'I get that boss.'

Darius, Octavia and Cho went into the office, with everyone else watching the door, all except Harry who sat at his desk and started to go through some of the questions they would be asking any student at Hogwarts if they were suspected of anything. A couple of minutes later, Cho walked out and left with Lavinia.

'Was it bad Harry?' Terry asked quietly.

'Yes, painful, humiliating and degrading. Some of the things they did were disgusting.'

'Then they are about to pay for what they did to all those girls. I can't believe how many Poppy said though, twenty three girls, some as young as eleven,' Dorian said, 'Most of the older ones got pregnant.'

'Yeah, when I saw the memory, it showed how much they were enjoying having that type of control of them. They even said that, the never have to wank off themselves ever again, they had girls whenever they wanted to use them, sick bastards.'

'They are Harry, but they are about to be locked up bastards,' Ezra said.

'I know and that's one of the things I love about this job, locking up people like that. Cho said to me that she would rather it be her and put up with that then have those little kids hurt. I get her saying that even if she shouldn't have had to, none of them should have.'

'When are you going to tell Ginny?'

'I'm going to tell her tonight Ron, I explained that she might need to testify and I know she wants then to pay for what they did. Now I just have to tell her the rest, like having others watch what she went through. Charlie's bringing her over for dinner.'

'How are you going to handle seeing that since you have to fix the memory then check that it's all there?'

'I don't know, it was hard watching Cho's,' Harry sighed before looking up, 'With Ginny, even though there might have been a chance of taking her anyway, they did because of me, so I already feel guilty. I don't know, I think I'll be okay especially if we can get these bastards.'

'We're about to Harry,' Ron wanted to lighten the mood, 'Do you know what's bad though?' he looked around at all the aurors, 'Stepping out into Harry's living room and seeing him and my brother going at it on the sofa, or floor, or anywhere else they decide to do it.'

'You're kidding, you've seen them Ron?' Seamus asked.

Ron grimaced, 'Yes, something I don't want to do again and I keep telling them to use their bedroom, not the living room.'

'The bed is for mainly sleeping,' Harry laughed, 'When Charlie wants to shag, he takes me wherever we are, he's a wild one and has a great imagination that he puts to good use.'

'Harry,' Ron glared, 'I don't care if you are powerful, I don't want to hear that.'

Seamus walked over and whispered to Harry, everyone saw Harry whisper back then Seamus looking surprised.

'I'd love to be able to do that, without the polyjuice potion that is.'

'Oh you didn't?' Dorian asked as he stared at Harry.

'Yep, we did, had to see what the other feels, it was Charlie's idea but I enjoyed it.'

'I'm going to regret this, but what are you talking about?' Ron asked.

'That day I turned into Hermione, well, I told Charlie that night when I got home. He had the idea of turning into each other and shagging, so we'd know what the other felt during sex.'

'You mean, you were Charlie and he was you?'

'Yep and it's an experience I'd recommend to any couple. Seriously Ron, if you got to feel what Hermione felt and liked, then you would know what she wanted at all times. Hermione could do the same with you. See there was one thing I wanted to try but was a little embarrassed to tell Charlie, so when I was him, I did it to Charlie to see how he would look and if he enjoyed it and man did he enjoy it. So after that, he got to feel the real thing,' Harry laughed again but saw the curious looks, 'I'm not telling, well only that involves my mouth, well tongue.'

'Enough Harry, that is something I don't want to know, even if I get what you mean.'

'Really,' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'I'm not talking,' Ron lowered his head and started to work but heard the others chuckle.

Darius and Octavia stepped out of the office, 'You did a good job Harry, it's all there.'

'Yeah it is.'

'So are you going to fix Ginny's?'

'Tonight then ask her about you and Octavia having to watch it along with the head of the Wizengamot and his deputy. She doesn't even want me to see it all, so I don't know how she will go?'

'I get it Harry, Cho's different because of this job, Ginny isn't involved with this end of it. So I sent a memo to the head of the Wizengamot, asking for these memories if they need showing to be in a closed session. Now since we still can't find where those two are living, we take them that first night at Hogwarts.'

'When they see aurors at the station, you don't think they'll change their minds?' Ezra asked.

'If they do it won't do them any good, I'm closing off the archway for anyone trying to leave, only to enter and I'll also stop apparition even port key's in case they might have one. So even though it will be you and Seamus getting on the train, I'll be there until the train leaves, I'll let the families leave then I'll head to Hogwarts with everyone else. I'd like the opinion on these two, Ron, Seamus, Terry, Parvati and Harry, tell me about them?'

'One is hopeless, that's Goyle,' Ron said and the others all agreed.

'Yeah, he is, could hardly hold a wand the right way,' Terry said.

'They were taught the unforgivables and used the cruciatus curse on the younger students. But yeah, Goyle's not a fighter, he can curse though.' Seamus said.

'Zabini is a fighter, I saw him that night, damn good and doesn't mind using anything he wants. I wish I took more notice, if he used the killing curse, then he couldn't have gotten away with that, but I engaged with three death eaters when I saw him, one being Rodolphus.' Harry said.

'He probably did use unforgivables, but none of us had time to take a lot of notice. I've been an auror for more than twenty years, I know what to look for. But we were all outnumbered that night, there wasn't time to concentrate on anything other than staying alive. I never did find out why all of a sudden more people turned up.'

'Charlie,' Harry grinned hugely, 'He went into Hogsmeade and spoke to everyone, some wanted to fight straight away, others were scared. But the moment they heard Voldemorts voice saying I was dead they all followed Charlie to the school. But they sent patronus' off to people they knew to meet at Hogwarts.'

'I heard a few of them saying they weren't going to let Harry's death go, they wanted revenge and they wanted to honour him by doing what he'd been doing for years,' Terry said as he stared over at Harry.

'When we heard Harry was there, everyone just started heading to Hogwarts, even with the danger they were going to face, they didn't care. Naturally we all headed straight for Hogwarts, but so many from here in the ministry, they literally ran from here, that's when his supporters knew something was going on,' Octavia said.

'I heard a few of them talking about that, they thought their lord would have all of us dead and they would officially have control over everything. Did you know that people turned up when they heard you were there Harry?'

'Some, not everyone, Neville started contacting people the moment Hermione, Ron and I arrived. I told him to stop it, he didn't know about the horcruxes at the time. We still needed to find one, destroy one and work out how to get the snake, that was before we knew about me. It was too risky at that time. But Fred came up to me,' Harry looked over at Ron, 'He said it was time to fight, time to finish this and they were there to support me.'

'Dad told me he spoke to all the boys before they turned up, he wanted them to stay out of it, they wouldn't. They all said the same thing, they weren't going to live under Voldemort. They, my brothers all wanted mum and dad to leave the country and take Ginny with them. Naturally my parents weren't going to do that. So they said if Harry's there that's where his family was going to be, right beside him, and one way or another it was going to end that night. Dad actually expected us to all die, the whole family. He had faith in Harry, but thought Voldemort was just too powerful and with who he had supporting him, he thought we'd all be overwhelmed.'

'So you're family do think like that about Harry, like he's family?' Darius asked.

'Yep, my brothers wind Harry up like they do with any of us. Mum would sew the holes in Harry's socks, she'd make him clean his part of our room, eat his vegetables, yell at him if he did something wrong, at first Harry ignored her, but realised it was just because he'd never had a parent to fuss over him like mum did. Dad gave Harry his first glass of Firewhiskey, like with all the boys. He took Harry down to his shed to give him…the…talk,' Ron and Harry laughed, 'Even if neither of them knew Harry was gay at the time. Harry was just another son to them, he just had different coloured hair. Remember that argument mum got in with Sirius Harry?'

'Yeah, we were listening using the extendable ears. Sirius was having a go at your mum, saying he's not your son Molly, your mum yelled back, he's as good as. That's when I first realised how much your parents really did think of me as part of the family and when I first said, in private, started calling them mum and dad. I hate saying this, but that first time I said that I actually cried. Hermione found me and it took her hours to find out what was wrong.' Harry gave Ron a smile and saw understanding on his friends face, but also on everyone else's face, Harry did feel that the Weasley's were his family.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Okay, my parents know that I'm going to be busy for the next year so they want to throw a party, they know they won't see me that often. They also want all of you and your partners there so you can all enjoy yourselves before this mission. They know I can't tell them anything, but they do know what we do is dangerous,' Octavia looked around and got smiles and nods from everyone, 'You too boss.'

'Alright, I could do with a good night out before spending all our time at Hogwarts. I'll let Mary know, for now, keep going over all those questions, you need them memorized,' Darius stepped into his office but never closed his door.

Harry noticed Seamus look at Parvati who shrugged, then Seamus stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. Harry looked over at Parvati who looked worried.

Octavia knelt down next to Harry, 'I know what's going with those two, I've been keeping an eye on them to make sure it didn't affect them working together. Why do you think I keep separating them when we're all out at a job?'

'I was keeping an eye on them as well, I told Seamus and Parvati if I think their relationship will affect their job I'll tell Darius. So you've known Darius longer, what do you think he will do.'

'One, he'll ask me how they've been out on the job, he will ask Lavinia and Ezra the same thing. I do know one thing Harry, we can't afford to lose anyone, but until the year is over we can't take anymore either.'

The door of the office opened, 'Parvati, in here,' Darius's voice called.

Parvati sagged a bit but walked into the office closing the door, 'What's going on?' Lavinia asked.

'Seamus and Parvati are a couple, only Harry and I knew. We've both been keeping an eye on them to make sure it didn't affect their work.'

'It never has when we've all been out, even with one of them being in a dangerous situation,' Ezra said.

'No, it hasn't affected them at all, but I'm not sure what Darius would do as it's not allowed.'

The door opened again, 'Lavinia, Ezra, Octavia, in here,' Darius's voice came again.

The three senior aurors stepped into the office, 'Octavia said Darius would ask them three how they behaved. They haven't let it affect them at all.' Harry said.

'How long have you known?' Ron asked.

'Since that day I turned into Hermione, Parvati wanted to talk to me, so we stayed back, then she told me. I did tell her and Seamus if I thought it was affecting their working relationship I would tell Darius. They both agree that if it did, one would leave.'

'Well none of us have seen anything, they act like anyone else on the job.' Terry said.

'I can understand why that's a rule, but I'm sure something could be worked out,' Dorian said, 'I suppose we'll all find out though.'

It was another half an hour before the group headed back out and everyone else watched as Parvati and Seamus went to their desks, but not to pack, just to go back to work.

Harry glanced over at them, 'Seamus, Parvati.'

'We're on probation until he can see we don't let it affect our work,' Seamus said.

'We were all saying it hasn't, let's hope it never does.'

'Just one thing, I won't be on the train with Seamus and Ezra, Darius is changing it to someone else,' Parvati said.

'Yes, Cho, you'll be on the train. But from what the others said, you two don't do anything you're not supposed to and Octavia does keep you separated, so it's worked, let's hope it keeps working. Anyway, it's close enough to the end of the day, why don't you head out?'

Everyone nodded, then packed up their desks and headed out, Ron and Harry walked down through the atrium together.

'If Ginny needs anything, let us know.'

'I will Ron,' Harry nodded to his friend then stepped into the fireplace. When he stepped out into his living room he saw Charlie and Ginny sitting on the sofa talking, 'Hey.'

'Hey you,' Charlie smiled then kissed Harry the moment he sat down, 'Why don't you get out of those robes because dinner won't be long.'

'Good, I'm starved,' Harry chuckled then headed upstairs. After changing, he sat back next to Charlie but looked at Ginny, 'I need to talk to you about what happened.'

'About trying to get the memory fixed?'

'I fixed it, well fixed Cho's, it happened to her as well.'

'I know it happened to others, didn't know who though. Did everything happen to Cho?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey terminated the pregnancy for her. Okay, so I was able to fix it, which means I had to watch it to make sure it was all there. Cho wants to testify and Darius is putting in for a closed session. But there's more Ginny, Darius and Octavia had to watch her memory to have proof of what took place, they couldn't just take my word for it. Now if the Wizengamot agree to a closed session, the head Wizengamot and his deputy might and I say might Ginny, might need to see the memory as well. Darius is going to give his report then it's up to them. So you can still file a report on what happened and refuse to testify if you want, it's your choice. If you don't then they might only get sentenced for the ones that do testify, which means they might not get life. If all of you or even half testify, they will definitely get life. So you really need to think about this and Darius has said Ron and I can be with you, not as an auror if you do decide to testify but as your friend and brother.'

'So you have to see it, but so does Darius and Octavia and maybe two from the Wizengamot,' Ginny put her head in her hands, 'I want them punished and if I didn't need to be there I could handle them watching that because I wouldn't need to see their faces. What's your opinion on the Wizengamot, will they want us there?'

'Darius thinks the reports and having the memories will be enough, but he can't be positive until he talks to them. It is your choice Ginny, but I will tell you this. If they want you girls to testify, the two of them won't be in the room at the time. All of you will be testifying one day, those two will be there the following day, so you want have to see them.'

'How will you go seeing it?'

'I saw Cho's so I know what to expect even if I don't want to see what they did to you, part of that is because I do think of you as a sister, part is because they took you because of me. I would love to curse them, I know that, but these last couple of weeks, I've really calmed down. It was all Voldemort before, then the horcrux, finally I'm me, the real me. So I think I'll be okay, maybe I might start acting like your other brothers and want to protect you.'

'Alright, then fix it. I won't say I will testify until Darius lets you know if I have to or not, then I'll decide. Having you and Ron there with me will make me feel better if I do though.'

'We'll be right beside you.'

'Let's have dinner, then you can fix it Harry,' Charlie hugged his sister before taking Harry's hand and they headed into the dining room.

Harry watched Charlie dish up their dinner before sitting down. Every time Harry saw Charlie doing something like cooking dinner, he felt content and he knew it was because this was a home and the beginning of his own family. Even though he knew Charlie was going to work with dragons for a while, it still showed him what their future was going to be like.

After dinner, Charlie stayed in the living room while Harry and Ginny sat in the office, it took Harry two hours to fix the memory, then he removed it, placing it in a memory vial before he hugged her and took her out to Charlie who hugged his sister as well. When Charlie took Ginny home Harry thought about what he'd seen, he saw everything, heard everything and couldn't believe that Ginny still came away from that without being changed.

The following morning, Harry never went to his desk, but straight into Darius and closed the door behind him.

Harry held out the vial, 'It was hard, but I was okay, now Ginny did say she's fine with you watching it, even the Wizengamot, but she won't know about testifying until you find out, then she'll decide.'

'Was it like Cho?'

'Worse, that was mainly because of me though.'

'Alright, go out and tell Octavia to come in.'

Harry nodded then stepped out of the office, 'Octavia,' Harry nodded his head towards the door. He went straight into the office, closing the door behind him.

'How bad was it?' Ron asked quietly.

'Bad, sorry Cho, but it was a lot worse than what happened to you.'

'They thought she was your girlfriend Harry, so they would. How is Ginny?'

'Okay, handling it pretty good now. She hasn't decided yet if she's going to testify, but she's got time. Charlie took her home after and his mum took Ginny upstairs to talk.'

'What do you think she'll do?' Ezra asked.

'I think she will, she's strong, always has been and she wants them locked up.'

'Ron, what about you even if you don't know exactly what happened?' Lavinia asked.

'Harry's right, Ginny's always been strong, tough, growing up with six older brothers, she had no choice. But one thing I do know, if she's got family beside her on the day, she'll be fine, she always is with family.'

Everyone fell silent and just hoped they could catch these two blokes, that they didn't change their mind about heading to Hogwarts.

Octavia and Darius stepped out of the office, 'I tell you one thing Harry, I would hate to have Ginny angry at me, she's got a temper on her.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, she has, she's like her mum. Why do you think all the Weasley boys cower and run away when their mother starts? Bill's a curse breaker, touch bloke, then Charlie, dragons and can handle anything. Fred and George had enough injuries and things when they first started to check all their products themselves. Now even though Ron is an auror now, if his mother yelled, he'd run, they all would, even I do, she's frightening when she gets going. Remember what Fred and George told me the first time I heard your mum Ron?'

'Yeah, you have to cut her off before she gets going. We do try, sometimes it works other times it doesn't. But after seeing her take care of Bellatrix, none of us will ever take our mother on, not anymore.'

'I don't blame you. That night, she steps up, tells all of us to stay back and throws her cloak away. She looked so defiant and angry, I get why, but blimey, if she looked at me like that, I'd be heading the opposite way,' Seamus chuckled.

'It's how she handled seven kids, especially Fred and George, well, she almost handled Fred and George,' Ron said, 'Charlie was the worst as a kid though, he used to yell back at her, then one day she slapped his head and it shocked him so much he's never spoken back to her since. The big bad dragon handler gets handled by his mother.'

'In the discipline sense Ron, only I handle Charlie,' Harry smirked making Ron grimace and everyone else laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Harry and Charlie arrived at Octavia's parent's house, they were greeted by his parents, who seemed a bit overwhelmed meeting Harry, but he'd gotten used to that. So Harry was pleasant and spoke to the aurors parents before joining his work colleagues and friends.

Darius and his wife stepped over to Octavia who was talking to his parents, 'Hard to believe that's the group that saved our world.'

'Yeah, a few more of them of course, but it mainly came down to them.'

'So what's Harry really like?' Mary, Darius' wife asked.

'A nice person, powerful and finally learning to listen to orders.'

'Harry had been in charge for so long that he went off on his own. Darius actually sacked him, but it was all sorted. He just had to learn that now it's over that he could finally let others take charge.'

'That's the only thing Harry's had trouble with. He's a very good auror, learned everything he needed in record time and damn he has some power there. I suppose having Albus Dumbledore as your mentor and giving you private lessons could give anyone extra abilities.'

'What about what Skeeter wrote about Harry and Dumbledore especially now we see that he is gay and with that man?' Octavia's mother asked.

'No, Harry told us that the only thing that happened between them was Dumbledore getting Harry ready to take on Voldemort. But Ron told us that Dumbledore came to think of Harry as a son and that's basically what their relationship was like.'

'He seems nice and doesn't like the attention. I've been watching him and he let's all his friends do the talking, he just stands back and listens,' Octavia's father said.

'It's true Frank, sometimes when I need something explained from that lot, Harry will look at the others and they'll tell the story. Harry will say what he needs, then the others will say most of it. He doesn't like attention at all, nothing like what Fudge or Skeeter said. He just wants to be an ordinary bloke, doing his job.'

'He's partner looks like Ron, are they related?'

'Yes, Ron's brother. They got together right after the fighting. Harry only worked out he was gay leading up to that fight.' Octavia said.

'I overheard Hermione telling Charlie about having her boyfriends at Hogwarts,' Octavia's mother said as she looked at her son.

'Jean, you know we can't go into details, but I will say this since you did hear that, yes, that's where we'll all be, just making sure everything is okay.'

'So there's no trouble, I don't think those children should have to worry about anything happening again.'

'No, it's all fine and it's really just to make them feel safe and their parents feel safe. But no more Frank, we can't discuss work.'

'Alright Darius, we just want to know our son is going to be okay. I know being an auror is dangerous work, but as a parent, even if he is a grown man, he's still our son.'

'I know Jean, Octavia will be fine, all of us will be fine.'

The older and young people at the party all had a great time and the party went to early hours of the morning. Everything thanked Octavia's parents before heading home.

Two days later, Harry and Charlie were kissing passionately, 'I'm going to miss you in bed every night.'

'I know Harry, I will to. But I better go or I'll be late for work,' Charlie kissed Harry again, walked to the door, blew Harry another kiss before apparating away.

Harry sighed, then he headed to work. The aurors all went to their assigned areas. Harry, Octavia and Terry did a check of Hogsmeade for the next couple of hours while they waited for the train. They did get word from Darius that their two Slytherin's were on the train. They also saw the aurors and went to leave and realise they couldn't. So they might decide to once they get to Hogsmeade station, but Darius again set up anti apparition wards and anti-port-key wards and decided to have Dorian and Parvati on the station waiting for the train, for a little extra security and protection.

When it was getting time, Octavia, Terry and Harry headed to Hogwarts where they set up their posts at the gates of Hogwarts. Octavia cast his charms to let them know if any dark objects were trying to be brought into the school, then the three of them stood to wait for the students of Hogwarts.

The first lot of carriages all stopped at the gates, 'All students to be subjected to a search by a probe, so disembark the carriages and step through the gates,' Octavia said with his wand at his throat.

One by one the students all stepped down from the carriages and walked through the gates. Harry, Terry and Octavia moved a probe over each student, then let them through. Some of course saying hello to Terry and Harry as they stood to be probed. Harry and Terry even got a surprise when Draco Malfoy stepped over to Harry, gave him a nod then let him pass the probe over him.

'All clear Malfoy,' Harry nodded.

'I thought I'd let you be the one Potter,' Malfoy nodded back then headed up the path to the castle.

When Ginny, Hermione and their other friends walked over to the aurors, Ginny stepped in front of Harry.

'Probe me Potter,' Ginny smirked making everyone in earshot laugh, even Octavia.

'Ginny you might wind him up like a brother, but he's supposed to be working.'

'Sorry, couldn't help myself.'

Harry chuckled, 'Behave Miss Weasley or you will get more than a probe,' Harry moved his probe over his Ginny, 'All clear, which I knew you would be.'

'You should, I have two brothers that are aurors,' Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and hurried through the gate, 'Sorry Octavia, couldn't help myself, I always kiss my brothers.'

'Oh, she's going to be trouble, isn't she Harry?'

'Yep,' Harry laughed, then moved his probe over Hermione, 'All clear Hermione, try and keep her in line will you?'

'You're kidding, right Harry,' Hermione laughed then kissed Harry on the cheek before she joined Ginny, 'See Octavia, we always kiss our brothers.'

'You are just as bad Hermione, I think Ginny is a bad influence on you. Now get up to the castle,' Octavia shook his head in amusement before turning back to his job.

Neville stepped in front of Harry and spread his arms, making them all laugh, then Harry moved his probe over Neville.

'All clear Neville.'

'Thanks Harry, but there's no way any of us can control those two girls, their impossible.'

'I know Neville, try anyway,' Harry laughed again but saw Hermione and Ginny giving him a look, 'Behave,' Harry called out making them all laugh again.

Over the next half an hour, they scanned all the students and not one dark object was found. They never expected to, but the aurors weren't going to take any chances. After the last student was scanned, they probed all the belongings before letting the house elves take the trunks up to the castle. Then Octavia sealed the gates then the three aurors headed for the castle. Once they were in the great hall, Darius nodded, so Octavia cast some more charms preventing anyone from leaving. They had it all planned and wanted to wait until Minerva McGonagall made her announcements. So as Parvati, Lavinia and Ron were standing near the doors, Harry, Octavia and Terry stood behind the Gryffindor table. Seamus, Cho, Ezra were behind the Slytherin table. Darius, and Dorian were behind the staff table.

Harry could see Ginny looking down and Hermione had her arm around her. He leaned closer to Octavia and whispered.

Octavia nodded, then knelt down near Ginny, 'Remember, they'll be gone very soon, try and hold it together just for a bit longer.' he whispered.

'I'm trying Octavia, it's just seeing them again.'

'We knew this was going to be hard on you Ginny, just try not to look at them. Hermione, Neville, keep her occupied, it won't be much longer.'

'We've got it Octavia,' Hermione said.

Octavia stepped back beside Harry, 'You and Ron can go to her right after Harry and I know this is hard, she's upset and you can't do anything.'

'Yeah, but we talked about this last night and knew it was going to be difficult. But I'm glad Darius trusted me to stand guard here.'

'He does now Harry and you've proven you can act responsible. Now it's not much longer, let's just keep our eyes open.'

'Yeah,' Harry straightened up and put his arms behind his back as his eyes scanned the great hall, but he couldn't stop his eyes landing on the two Slytherin's that had hurt Ginny, Cho and all the other girls. Harry also noticed that Ron was looking around, but he would also stare at the two Slytherin's a lot, but made it look like he wasn't. Their training had really showed them how to watch someone without it looking like they were.

After everyone had eaten, Minerva got up and made her announcements, all about the rules and quidditch, the out of bound areas and not using magic in between classes.

'Now as you can all see, we have the aurors here with us, so I'll hand it over to head auror Swain,' Minerva stepped back, but she did not sit down again.

'We are here as a precaution only, there is no danger. After last year, we wanted to let all you students know it was safe and we let all your relatives know we are here as well so they know their children are safe. Some will be here every night and some every day. Now as you all know, we did a probe search of every person that came through the gates of Hogwarts, then all your belongings. We will be conducting the occasional random searches and questioning students that might have information we need. The minister for magic has approved the use of veritaserum if we think it is warranted,' Darius gave the slightest of nods, 'We have an ongoing investigation on some of the illegal activities that happened last year and again the minister approved for one of our aurors to randomly take your memories if we think our investigation warrant's it. So starting with that, Seamus, Cho and Ezra, do you're duty and arrest Gregory Goyle and Blaize Zabini.'

The two Slytherin's instantly went to pulled their wands, 'No use, we have your wands and you never even knew it.' Cho smirked.

'So you know, from the time you stepped onto platform nine and three quarters, one of our aurors, a very powerful one suppressed your magic. But he was also able to fix memories, repair what had been done to your victims.'

'You're bluffing, we made sure those memories could never be fixed, so you have nothing on us,' Goyle shouted.

'You're in for a big shock Mr. Goyle. Auror Potter was able to fix those memories and we saw exactly what you and Mr. Zabini did to those twenty three girls, even what you said. That you never had to, I won't use the word you used, I'll use another, you won't have to relieve yourselves anymore now you have all those girls to use whenever you want. So you see, you two are about to face trial over the assault and rape of twenty three girls. Bind them and take them straight to the holding cells, I'll be there shortly.'

'Yes boss,' Ezra said and they bound Goyle and Zabini, and led them out of the great hall.

Ginny burst into tears as she got up and hugged Hermione, Ron and Harry hurried to her side and they all hugged Ginny.

'It's fine now Ginny, you're safe, their gone and can never hurt you again.' Ron said trying to sooth his sister.

'Harry, Ron, take Ginny up to get a calming draught from Poppy,' Darius said as he walked over to them.

'Thanks boss,' Harry and Ron kept their arms around Ginny and led her out of the hospital wing with the matron following.

'Okay let's move aside so Minerva can dismiss the students,' Darius and his aurors all moved to the back corner as Minerva McGonagall told the prefects to lead the first years to their house rooms and the rest of the students to head to bed.

'So you're search brought nothing Darius?' Minerva asked.

'No, everyone was clear, but as we said, we're staying anyway, just to give the kids a feeling of security.'

'Excuse me, head auror Swain,' Draco Malfoy stepped over.

'Did you want something Mr. Malfoy?'

'Yes, you said girls, what about the boys they raped?'

'Boys, we never heard anything about any boys. So tell me how you know this?'

'They used to come back from the dungeons and boast about it. I snuck down there once, helped two boys, but they didn't want anyone to know or go see Madame Pomfrey. I'm not sure if there were more.'

'Who we're the boys Mr. Malfoy?' Darius asked.

'Dennis and Colin Creevey.'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Darius, Octavia and Minerva headed straight up to the Gryffindor common room and the moment they stepped in, it fell silent.

'Dennis, we need a word with you, can you come out into the corridor with us?'

'Sure professor,' Dennis nodded and followed the aurors and headmistress out of the portrait hole, 'Is something wrong?'

'Mr. Creevey, we got information that you and your brother were assaulted down in the dungeons by those two men,' Darius saw the boy's face fall, 'It's alright, but we would like to know if you would give your memories of what happened. Then those two will be punished for what they did.'

'But I never saw who it was, I just see blurred faces.'

'We know Dennis, but Harry was able to fix those. So if you let him, he can do the same then remove it. Now at the moment the Wizengamot said none of their victims need to testify, they just need the memories.'

'I want them to pay for what they did to Colin. They knew he thought of Harry as a hero, always taking his picture, so they wanted Harry to know that his friends were being hurt,' Dennis looked up, 'So it will be Harry that goes in and sees what happened?'

'Yes, but as head I need to see them along with Octavia who is my deputy.'

'I don't care who sees it as long as I don't have to testify, I don't want to see them again.'

'Then if you want to come up to the hospital wing, we'll get Harry to do that now?'

'Okay, I just need to get something, it was something Colin will want Harry and Ginny to have.'

'Alright, go get whatever it is.'

'Do you think it was more boys?' Octavia asked.

'Don't know, but maybe Dennis' memory will show something.'

When Dennis joined the group, then headed to the hospital wing and over to the bed where Ron still had his arm around Ginny and she was holding onto Harry's hand, but Ginny looked calm.

'Harry, I need you to fix Dennis' memory, but he also has something for you.'

'Colin would want you and Ginny to have these,' Dennis held out a stack of pictures.

Harry took the photos, 'Even though were not together Ginny, look, these are great.'

Ginny moved back from Harry, 'Oh, all the pictures he took of us together.'

'I had copies made so you can have those.' Dennis gave a small smile.

'He was a very good photographer,' Octavia said.

'Yeah, he was, thank you Dennis.'

'Anything for you Harry.'

'Octavia, Ron and I will stay with Ginny, you and Dennis go to another bed.'

Harry and Dennis went over to another bed. 'Darius, do you think, just for tonight that Ron could stay. Just knowing his out in the corridors will make me feel safer.'

'Alright, just for tonight.'

'Thank you.'

'Was Harry really able to suppress their magic Darius, because I've never heard of that being done before?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, he did. He was thinking about how he's magic was suppressed by the horcrux and was able to work it so he can use that on others. Harry's surprising all of us with what he can do.'

'Yes, he has always surprised me Darius, now it's your turn.'

'I'm going to have some of these enlarged, framed and put up on the walls.'

'They are great pictures Gin and you know mum will want one.'

'I'll make sure she has a copy as well.'

'Got it boss and there were two other boys apart from Dennis and Colin. One was Nigel and one I don't know, he was a young Ravenclaw.'

'Dennis, do you know the boy's name?'

'No professor, I don't even remember seeing him until then.'

'Minerva, it looks like you will need to identify the boy.'

'Is that alright with you Dennis, for me to see your memory?'

'To help, you can see it professor.'

'Thank you, so Harry, we can go up to my office. But I will wait until you and Ron walk Ginny and Dennis back to Gryffindor tower.'

'Thanks, I'll come straight up.'

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dennis talked quietly as they walked up to Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the portrait Dennis turned to Harry, 'Make sure you have those blokes pay for everything they did.'

'You know I will, now why don't you head to bed.'

Harry and Ron both shook Dennis' hand before he stepped through the portrait hole.

'Okay, I better get up to Minerva's office. But are you feeling okay now Ginny?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Harry, it was just seeing them, sitting there. But they looked over at me, sneering. I hate the fact they know what I look like.'

'Cho said the same thing, so it got me thinking and I spoke to Darius. After their convicted, he's letting me wipe that part of their memory, after I take their memories for our records.'

'So they won't remember?'

'No, they won't, but I have to go Ginny, just remember, Ron will be here all night and their gone.'

'I know, thank you,' Ginny kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek before she stepped in through the portrait hole.

'I'll see you tomorrow Ron,' Harry headed up to the headmistress office.

'While we were waiting, we had a look. It was Nigel Wolpert and David Marshell. So I can speak with him tomorrow, along with Dorian.'

'I can come early, fix the memory and give him some time before his first classes start.'

'I was about to suggest it. So we'll be off, sorry Ron, we know you'll be tired, but I figured Ginny would feel better knowing her brother is near even if they are gone.'

'I'll be fine boss,' Ron said.

'Alright, head down and join Lavinia, I told Dorian to head home, so it's just you three. Harry, even though it's late, Draco Malfoy asked if you'd go down to the Slytherin rooms, he's going to wait outside for you. He said he wants to tell you something in private.'

'Oh, okay, I'll go see him before I leave.'

'Come on Harry, I'll walk down with you,' Ron nodded and left the office Harry, the friends hugged before going their separate ways, Ron heading back down through the school to find his colleagues, Harry to find a Slytherin.

'It wasn't just girls, four boys were raped as well,' Ron told Lavinia.

'Blimey, they were really sick bastards, weren't they. How was Ginny though, I noticed how upset she was?'

'She's fine now, it was mainly because they sneered at her and she hated the fact they know what she looks like. So Harry told her that Darius is going to let him wipe their memories after we take ours for the records. That cheered her up.'

Harry walked towards the Slytherin dungeon, 'Malfoy.'

'Potter,' Draco look over at Harry, 'Um, first I wanted to thank you, for the room of requirement, especially after everything I did or said over the years.'

'I think we're even Malfoy, you didn't tell them it was me when I know you recognised me. That's why I told Kingsley what you did and how you were treated and threatened.'

'Yes, the minister told me and it was your statement that kept me out of Azkaban. So since I now have a second chance, I'm not wasting it.'

'Is that why you told head auror Swain that you'll keep your ears open to anything going on in the Slytherin rooms?'

'Yes, but so far I think all the rest don't want to be associated with that life anymore. Most like me, they had parents who were death eaters. There's one more thing I wanted to tell you though. The dark mark, I never wanted it, I had no choice, it was forced on me. He used it to control everyone.'

'I figured as much, especially after seeing you that day in the bathrooms. But if you're serious about starting fresh, then good, you're doing the right thing.'

'Yes, Dumbledore always said do the right thing and not the easy thing. It wasn't possible before, but thanks to you, I can and I'm going to,' Draco put out his hand and Harry shook it, 'Potter,' Draco nodded then stepped into the Slytherin rooms.

Harry stared at the wall for a minute, then headed back to Minerva's office where he flooed to the ministry before heading home. He saw Charlie asleep on his stomach again, he quickly undressed showered and climbed in beside him, then Harry put his arm around Charlie before drifting off to sleep.

The following morning, Harry was waiting outside Gryffindor tower. Some of his friends all spoke to him before heading down to breakfast. Hermione and Ginny stepped out, Hermione hugged Harry then Ginny before they walked together down to the great hall.

'So were you okay?' Harry asked as he stared at Ginny.

'Yes, knowing there gone and you can take their memories, but also having Ron here, so I was okay. I spoke to Dennis when I went back in. He's really surprising and coping well.'

'He seems to, well since I've walked my sisters down to breakfast, I better get up to Minerva's office,' Harry hugged Hermione then Ginny before stepping over to the other aurors.

'Minerva said the two boys will be in her office right after breakfast. Ezra, Seamus and Cho are here, so we're heading out to get some sleep.'

'I'll see you later, get some sleep.' Harry watched his work colleagues leave then went down to the staff table where he stood behind to wait for the headmistress. As soon as she finished eating, they both walked down past the tables and even though he knew he shouldn't, Harry made a face behind Minerva's back but only as a joke and it was to cheer Ginny up which it did and it made her giggle before he left. They got to the office and the two boys were standing there. Minerva explained why they were asked to come to her office and both boys agreed to have their memories fixed. So Harry sat down with them and for the next two hours he had both boys memories. They left to have some time before heading to class, 'I'll get these to my boss.'

'Just before you go Harry, I'd like to say something.'

'Anything Minerva.'

'I'm very disappointed in you, what you did surprised me and I never thought you of all people would do something like that.'

Harry sighed, but sat back down, 'I was scared, everyone kept getting attacked and I couldn't stop it. I got desperate but I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it,' Harry looked up, 'You're one person I don't ever want to disappoint, I'm sorry I did.'

'I was shocked when Kingsley told me Harry,' Minerva sat next to Harry, 'Really shocked, but I do understand especially after finding out everything and I'm not just talking about the attacks on the Weasley's and your friends. I'm talking about what happened to you as a child. Albus was wrong to leave you there and I told him so. I'm sure we all could have come up with a way to keep you safe.'

'That's what I thought, but it's all in the past now. Charlie and I have been talking and I've told him everything, so I'm finally putting all that behind me.'

'When it re-joined with the rest, it showed how good you were, no matter what you did during that time. Now you've finally got a good life and a family, something you deserve.' Minerva hugged Harry, 'Be happy Harry, that's all I want for you.'

'I finally am Minerva and I promise right now, I will never do anything to disappoint you again.'

'You better not, or I might get Charlie and Molly to talk sense into you. Now go to work so I can do mine, I'll see you in a couple of days.'

'Thanks and you'll never hear of me doing anything wrong again,' Harry hugged her again, then kissed her cheek before leaving the office. He walked slowly through the school he loved, but with thoughts of now, yes his life was finally looking up. So he couldn't stop smiling as he made his way out the gates of Hogwarts, even giving Mr. Filch a smile before Harry apparated away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Over the next week, Harry had been to Hogwarts twice. He mainly stayed with Octavia and Terry, but he did get to speak with Hermione, Ginny and all his other friends, but not too often as he had to do his duty as an auror.

A month after the students went back to Hogwarts, Darius, Harry, Terry and Octavia turned up, spoke to Lavinia, Ron and Cho. They notified Minerva McGonagall who sent notes to twenty three girls and three boys, all to go straight to her office after their next class.

All the students filed into the headmistress office, Ginny instantly looked towards Ron and Harry who gave her a smile, but never moved from beside the rest of the aurors.

'I asked you all here because head auror Swain has something he'd like to tell you,' Minerva looked towards Darius.

'Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini were given life, well, they were given three life sentences, which means never to be released even if they are model prisoners.'

All the students cheered and hugged each other, except Ginny who hugged Ron and Harry at the same time making them both laugh.

'Looks like their all happy with that announcement, but Miss Weasley has gone a little too far I think.'

Ginny let Harry and Ron go before facing her headmistress. 'Sorry professor, I lost myself.'

'Quite understandable and I'm sure some of these other students would do the same thing if they had family here right now.'

'Did the Wizengamot need to see the memories?' Dennis asked.

'No, they read our report and knew we had the memories. They also had the reports from the Unspeakables who performed those tests we told you about. They said all of you didn't need to have those thoughts of others watching what you had been through. Now another announcement, auror Potter is going to Azkaban with me tomorrow and he is going to remove that part of their memories, so they won't ever remember any of it.'

Every student all looked at Harry and smiled, nodded their heads at him. Harry nodded and smiled back.

'I think all of you deserve some time. So why don't you all head out for the rest of this lesson?'

As the students moved through the door, 'I think all those students can finally put last year behind them now. Knowing they were still out there was hard on all of them but they don't have to worry about them anymore,' Darius said.

'It was the one thing I hated, knowing I could have bumped into them just going about my business,' Cho said.

'Well just like the others Cho, you can put that behind you as well. Now why don't you three head home and get some sleep.'

'Thanks boss,' Lavinia said then led Ron and Cho out of the office.

'We'll go patrol, but I think we're all going to be a bit bored. Mr. Malfoy said all the Slytherin's are doing their work. None of them are talking about the old ways.' Octavia said.

'I believe he's right Darius, they are even behaving in class, receiving a lot of points. I really don't think aurors are needed, but as we do want them to feel safe, I will leave the decision up to you,' Minerva said.

'I might change it to two at a time, just for the year. I've had a few students say they feel better knowing we're here and after last year, I don't blame them. So for now until I redo the roster, Harry, Terry, Octavia, just keep a listen out. Now I'll be off as well, I'll talk to you later Minerva.'

'See you tomorrow boss,' Octavia said then turned back to Minerva, 'We'll let you get back to work Minerva. You know where we'll be if you need us, but I don't think you will.'

'No, I don't think I will either,' Minerva smiled as she watched the aurors leave her office, 'I think Hogwarts is finally just back to being a school Albus, one that every student feels safe in.'

'I believe you are right Minerva. I even believe Harry is finally putting his past behind him, just like the rest of those students.'

'He is, that comes down to his love for Charlie and the Weasley's. Now I should get back to work.'

'You look like you're in a good mood Harry,' Terry said.

'A very good mood, helping those people, I feel really good right now. But also knowing I can take those memories from those two bastards will help them as well.'

'Yeah, I overheard a couple of the girls talking about that. They really like the fact that those two won't remember what they did or what the girls looked like,' Octavia said.

'Ginny said that to me, then hugged me like her mother does when I told her I'm removing them. Anyway, it'll just be two of us from now on, do you think anything will happen or will we be bored?' Harry smirked at the other two aurors.

Octavia and Terry looked at each other than Harry, the three aurors spoke together.

'Bored,' it made the three aurors laugh, then they pulled out their auror sides and went about patrolling Hogwarts. Octavia and Terry noticed Harry had a very contented look on his face as they walked around the old castle and realised that Harry Potter was also putting his past behind him.

Harry stepped into his house and saw Charlie in the kitchen. He never said anything, just grabbed Charlie and kissed him passionately.

'Wow, that was sure a nice hello. In a good mood are you babe?' Charlie smirked.

'A very good mood, those students were all told about the sentence and I don't think I've ever heard such noise in Minerva's office before, or so much hugging. Ginny grabbed Ron and me together, she did that so quick and hard we bumped our heads together.'

Charlie laughed, 'I get that babe, I would have liked a few minutes alone with those two. But how are the other Slytherin's?'

'Good, not causing any problems at all, behaving and even receiving points in their classes. I saw Malfoy a few times, mainly studying, he told me he would like to be a healer and help people. There were times he wanted to before and had to stand there and watch the death eaters or the other Slytherin's do some cruel things. I think he's finally having the life he wants and not the life his father wanted for him.'

'Sounds like it, but I want to talk to you about something,' Charlie took Harry's hand and they sat together on the sofa, 'I want us to get bonded.'

Harry smiled up at Charlie, 'I'd like that love, I really would. So it looks like we've got a wedding to plan.'

'Yep, and since we both love the Burrow, it can be there and there's plenty of room.'

'It's the perfect place Charlie. You're going to have to write to your friends in Romania so they know.'

'Yep, I do, but I have to tell them who my partner is so they can get over the shock.'

Harry scowled but saw Charlie's cheeky smile, 'Yes, you're going to be bonded to the great Harry Potter, blasted chosen one and saviour of the wizarding world. That might get you a lot more attention.'

'Oh you're being cheeky now,' Charlie kissed Harry hungrily, 'But it's all great now isn't it Harry. The wars over, the last death eaters are locked up, Hogwarts is safe and just a school again. Our world is really safe, for the first time since before Voldemort was born.'

Harry sighed wearily, 'Yeah, it is. It's been going on for so long, so many people died, so many families torn apart, all because he wanted to rule the world and live forever. I can't imagine living forever, seeing everyone I care about dying, one after another. The last eight years was hard enough, I'm just glad you're here, your family is safe, well, everyone is safe, but you're family,' Harry smiled at Charlie, 'My family are okay, you and I are good, together, getting bonded and eventually we'll have kids. Blimey Charlie, when you first time me wizards can get pregnant, I think that shocked me more than anything ever has, imagine a bloke pregnant,' Harry chuckled, 'We just have to decide who will do it first.'

'I would like to Harry, you're a great auror and just having you as an auror makes everyone feel like their saviour is always going to keep the world safe. I don't say that name to wind you up, but I overheard a lot of people talking over the last few months. That is how they feel, the man that saved them and their world is doing what he always did, protecting their world, protecting them. It gives them a peaceful feeling and it gives them hope that our world will never go through anything like that again.'

'Even though I still hate being thought of like that, I have finally accepted it and I do get what you mean Charlie. I've read the letters people have sent me, Kingsley has told me what he's read, he gets letters as well. So many people suffered and like you said, as an auror I can do this job and make sure no one else dies or suffers. So if you want to be the one to get pregnant, that's fine with me, maybe I'll do the second one, or the third, fourth, fifth, sixth,' Harry laughed as Charlie's eyes widen before he pulled the man he loved into his arm, kissed him passionately, 'We can have one or a dozen Charlie, I don't care. I love you and I want to have a family with you, as long as we're together, everything is okay.'

'Yeah, it is Harry, but I think we'll stick to about three or four kids. So even though we don't want to just yet, how about we go practice?'

Harry laughed loudly, 'I love the way your mind works Charlie, let's go fuck.'

Charlie laughed, stood up, pulled Harry to his feet, then threw him over his shoulder and carried him up to their bedroom, using his foot to close the door behind him. The saviour and his partner were showing each other how much the loved each other, this time, in the most special, beautiful and intimate of ways.

The end:


End file.
